


Sasaeng

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angela “Mercy” Ziegler - Freeform, Beaches, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/F, Fareeha “Pharah” Amari - Freeform, Gun Violence, Hana “Dv.a” Song, Humiliation, Lena “Tracer” Oxton/ Emily, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pharmercy, Psychological Torture, Racism, Romance, Slow Burn, Vacation Romance, Violence, parental figures, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Actress Hana “D.Va” Song takes a well deserved vacation in Cabo San Lucas with her assistant Angela and bodyguard Fareeha. Along with A-List Model Amélie “Widowmaker” Guilliard, the group enjoys their vacation adventure together. However, Hana’s life, unknown to the Korean, is in danger and it’s Olivia “Sombra” Colomar that has to keep an eye on her. Their lives, being polar opposites, clash together as they explore each other worlds and fall in love.





	1. We Made It!

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ages so there won’t be a huge age gap with Sombra and Hana.  
> Ages:
> 
> Hana Song: 23
> 
> Angela Ziegler: 30
> 
> Fareeha Amari: 29
> 
> Amélie Guilliard: 30
> 
> Sombra: 28
> 
> Also, I got a vulgar mean hate comment, saying I should kill myself, about my last story being gay...which I think offended them? I don’t think I have to do this but all my stories are going to be gay. The ships should be a huge giveaway as well.... so....there’s gay content....that’s your warning homophobes..... (The comment was flagged btw so you won’t see it.)

“We are finally here!” Hana Song exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air. She took a deep breath of the humid air and perform a little twirl. Despite feeling hot in her sweats, Hana enjoyed the heat, feeling relaxed after being crunched in first class for so long. After a stressful and unnecessarily 12 hour flight from Los Angeles to Cabo San Lucas, the Korean finally felt the tropical warm sun on her exposed skin. Delays after delays, Hana could not believe she would even make it to Mexico.

“Hana, don’t get too relaxed. We need to check in at the resort,” reminded Angela Ziegler, Hana’s personal assistant who has been with her since the beginning of her career. The Swiss woman held a handful of papers and began talking to the chauffeur to explain their destination. Next to Angela was Hana’s personal bodyguard, Fareeha Amari, gathering the group’s luggage and organizing them herself.

“Gentlemen, please, you need to arrange the big luggage at the bottom and keep the lighter ones on top. Okay?” Fareeha groans. The airport helpers looked at the Egyptian woman in confusion, trying to decipher what she is saying. They scratched their heads and proceeding to continue packing the bus up.

“Hana, get in the bus. Amélie is expecting us,” Angela said. She motions Hana to start moving and the Korean gathers her bags, taking one last look of the foreign country. Her phone vibrated and Hana quickly rushed inside of the bus so she could answer her phone. Fareeha finished organizing the luggages in the trunk and proceeded to slam it shut, only for it to not fully close.

“Ah, fuck. Now what?” The bodyguard growls, sweat dripping down her neck. Fareeha opens the trunk and pushes some luggages further in the bus in vain effort. She closed the trunk again and it closes, much to the Egyptian’s pleasure. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Fareeha turns around to see the airport workers holding more luggage. “What the fuck? Are you kidding me?”

“Baby, please. Don’t get angry. Let me help.” Angela assured her lover. Meanwhile, in the bus, Hana struggled to dig her vibrating phone out of her small pockets in time to answer it.

“Hello? Amélie?” Hana answered her phone, worried that she might have missed the call.

“Chérie? Hana? Are you here yet?” Amélie responded. “Are you guys okay? Gabriel is throwing a fit right now.”

In the background, Hana could hear Gabriel yelling about delayed flights and awful airport services. She couldn’t help but giggle and said, “We are here. Don’t worry. We will be at the resort in a half an hour.”

Amélie referred the information to the fuming Gabriel and returned to the phone saying, “Alright, perfect. Luckily the shoot isn’t until tomorrow. You’ll have tonight to rest up. Maybe if you’re not too tired though, you and the group should come go to a party at Lena Oxton’s beach house. You haven’t seen Oxton for a while.”

“Oh my god! Lena! Yeah we’ll go!”

“Go? Go where?” Angela asks, entering the bus after calming down a certain stressed out bodyguard.

“Lena has a party tonight at her beach house,” Hana says. “I told Amélie that we will come.”

“Ah that’s fine.”

Fareeha enters and sits in the front and motions the driver to start moving. Meanwhile, Hana ends the phone conversation with Amélie and starts to look through her social media. She pulls up the Twitter app and she tweets: _Finally here in Cabo San Lucas! Now ready for some well deserved relaxation!_

“Angie, tell me my schedule for tomorrow,” Hana requests, posting her tweet and responds to some text messages that she has been putting off.

“You have the photoshoot on the beach at 2pm. Then afterwards you can do your weekly livestream. Tomorrow, we are suppose to have dinner with Director Morrison. The rest of the week is free and you can do whatever you want,” Angela explains.

“Ah, this week is going to be so nice!”

“You said it. It must be nice that you could finally let Dv.a take a long deserved break.”

“Dv.a is in relaxation mode! Hana is ready to party!” Hana excitedly says. The 23 year old actress rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder and started to remember her career when she first started. Making videos on YouTube, playing video games, was how Hana got noticed by Disney. She starred in a Disney series with Lena Oxton for four years, earning her stage name as D.va. Despite the decline in videos on her YouTube channel during those years, Hana kept publishing videos weekly, gaining over 15 million of subscribers in total. She has balanced her acting, modeling, and gaming career for almost nine years. Dv.a, the actress, and Hana, the gamer, needed this vacation so badly.

“I’m just happy that current Hana’s party mode is more mature than Disney Hana’s party mode. I was so tired of chasing the paparazzi away from you every time you broke up with some Disney boy. God, those days were so hectic,” Angela reminisce.

“Remember when Justin Bieber got her involve in some love triangle with him and Selena Gomez?” Fareeha mentioned, softly laughing at the comment.

“Oh my god, don’t remind me. Everyone was so teamed up! It was either Team Hana or Team Selena. Selena and I had to set up a pool party to prove we were not fighting,” Hana giggled.

The group laughed at those memories and the drive to the resort was filled with more memories being shared. Hana watched the scene before her, long white beaches on an endless runway with clear blue water teasing the land. She imagined putting her feet in the water and letting the sand comfort her tired body. It was so tempting. The bus finally arrived to the resort, where Amélie was waiting for the group. There was a couple of paparazzi scattered around the French Woman, although it looked that they were having a pleasant conversation. The moment they saw the bus, their cameras were up and ready to take pictures. Fareeha got out first and opened the side door, using her body to cover the flashing lights that were aimed at Hana.

“Evening gentlemen, you guys know the procedure. Don’t get too close and we will let you take as many pictures as you guys want,” Fareeha says towards the men. The paparazzi nodded their heads and continued to flash their cameras. Amélie immediately help unpack the bus, with the help of the hotel staff, and Angela covered a jacket over Hana to guide her to the resort.

“Out of the way gentlemen,please move,” Angela confidently said as she and Hana squirm their way through the paparazzi. Somehow there was more of them gathered, their number surprisingly growing bigger out of nowhere.

“Hana! Hana! Did you use Lúcio to start your music career? Did you break up with him just for your career? Do you think you made a good decision?” The paparazzi asked, questions over question.

“You guys saw the video. I know you guys did. I don’t have any more to say,” Hana calmly responds, referring to an interview she did a while back. Her breakup with Lúcio sparked an outrage with her fans and Lúcio’s. Many thought they were a power couple but, in truth, it was all fabricated by fans and way over exaggerated. Lúcio and Hana never really had a strong attraction to each other in the first place but the media forced the two of them together. It got to the point that Lúcio and Hana faked dates and pictures to put up an image. Despite the friendship the two of them shared, it was too much for them to pretend to love each other. Finally, when they realize that they could not let their “relationship” go on any longer, they publicly announced their “breakup” and explained how their friendship was mistaken as love because of media. Then they continue to explain that they will remain as close friends, staying true to themselves and be happy. To this day, only a month has passed, Lúcio and Hana are, true to their word and unforced, still close friends and have dispel any rumors of getting back together while speaking kindly about each other.

Despite Hana’s words, the camera men continued to ask invading and personal questions until the hotel security physically blocked them from entering the building. Angela and Hana quickly checked in and entered their room. After resting for a while, they heard Fareeha and Amélie entering the room, with the luggages, where the French woman gave a tight hug to Hana.

“Ah Chérie, it’s been so long. You rest for now for a bit before we leave, I’ll pick out your outfit.” She said. Amélie searched through Hana’s luggage to find a party outfit as Fareeha collapse on the couch with a loud thud.

“You have fun Hana. I think Fareeha and I are going to rest,” Angela says, sitting next to Fareeha and rubbing her back. “We are just exhausted.”

“Alright you two, I’ll text you when I’m coming back. I don’t need to walk in on you two again,” Hana blushed as she remembered the time she walked in on Fareeha eating Angela out on the couch.

“Hana…..” Angela blushed. She covered her red face with her hands. Fareeha sits up and gives a you-know-I’ll-do-Angela-while-you-are-gone-smirk, earning a smack from the Swiss woman.

“Have fun you two,” Fareeha says as Amélie gives Hana an outfit she picked out. “And be safe. Amélie, you make sure she’s here in this hotel in one piece.”

“Yes, Fareeha. I know. Now Hana,there’s going to be a lot of cute boys at this party. Or girls if you’re also interested,” Amélie says. “Maybe you might find someone to spend the night with. That way those two can have a night alone.”

“Amélie….” Angela whined.

“I don’t know Amélie. I just want to party and let loose,” Hana responds as she leaves to the bathroom to get change. Putting on a light pink swimsuit, Hana wears jean shorts with a loose white shirt. She takes a glance in the mirror, noting that she looks fine after a 12 hour long travel day. Hana shakes out her hair with her hands, adding a more exotic look to her look.

Leaving the bathroom, Hana noted what Amélie is wearing. A tropical blue bikini with a flower turquoise shawl around her waist. The French woman’s bangs is tied back, with the rest of her hair loose and wavy. A red ribbon stood out in the middle of her top half of her bikini and Hana gave a whistle.

“I didn’t realize you were wearing that the whole time. You let the paparazzi take pictures of you like that?” Hana asked.

“Yeah. You can’t beat them, just join them. I stopped giving a fuck a long time ago,” Amélie responds. They link arms and waved goodbye to Fareeha and Angela. Leaving the room, Fareeha gives a soft sigh and looks over to Angela.

“Well, since we are alone,” Fareeha says, wrapping an arm around Angela’s waist.

“Not tonight baby, I’m so tired,” Angela pleaded.The Egyptian picked up Angela bridal style as the Swiss woman gave a loud gasp. Fareeha took Angela to their assigned bedroom and laid her down, looming over her.

“Angie, let me make you feel good,” Fareeha whispered. Giving up and submitting to her lover, Angela wraps her arms around her lover’s neck and feels Fareeha rest her weight on top of her. She waited for her to continue her ministrations. And waited. And waited. And then she heard a snore.

“Fareeha...don’t tell me.”

**********

“Oye! Olivia, you ready? Eres tan lento.”

“Relajarse Akande. We have plenty of time. Also don’t try to speak Spanish, it sounds weird coming from you,” responded a Hispanic woman. She wore purple eyeliner with equal color purple lipstick, brushing her purple tinted hair off to the right side of her head. Exposing her shaven head, Olivia straighten her black vest and clicked her teeth in the mirror. “And call me Sombra. I don’t like people using my real name.”

The two people were in a worn out office, dressing up for their assignment. The walls were peeling off, the desk was covered in papers and takeout, and the sign on the window was almost falling off. “Doomhack” title was almost faded, mostly due to the wet climate. No one would think this office was in use if these two people were not preoccupied in it.

“Ah, fine Sombra. Whatever you want ‘chica’. By the way, the client is keeping an extra eye on you after he learned I told him about your past incident. Just to be truthful. Don’t be flirting with anyone at this party. It’s ‘unprofessional’ as he said it. Just serve the rich people and do your job,” Akande explained. “I’m still mad at you for having that fling with that Vaswani woman and then breaking up with her over text. We lost a valuable ally.”

“Ese, I’m not going to flirt. Okay? I’ll keep my hands to myself. Besides, Satya was too controlling and I couldn’t deal with that. She also had morals that contradicted ours. It’s not that big of a loss.”

Akande raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disappointment. He knew Sombra wasn’t going to keep her word. His powerful build, towering over anyone, showed through his tight black shirt. The three white lines on his face glowed against his dark chocolate skin.

“Fine, I won’t lecture you. Just grab as much money you can steal for us both. And also keep an extra eye on that Hana Song girl. The client told us to make sure that she is safe.”

“From who?” Sombra questioned.

“I don’t know. The client doesn’t know who but someone has been trying to target Hana’s life. They even went as far to ruin her flight here by hacking into the system and deleting her flight appointments.”

“That doesn’t tell me much. A hacker? A stalker? A hater? How am I supposed to protect this girl with no knowledge ese?”

“A job is a job and he’s going to pay us well for it. All we need to do is to make sure Hana is safe all week. That’s all.”

“Fine. I can work with this. Now who is Hana Song?”

Akande groans and rubs his forehead as Sombra gives a shrug of her shoulders. He grabs a photo from a pocket inside his jacket and hands it to the confused woman.

“This is Hana Song. She’s a huge celebrity in America and well known in her homeland South Korea. I’m surprised you have not heard of her. I thought your little sisters watch Disney all the time, surely you might have seen her on those shows.”

“All those kids on Disney look and sound the same to me. The girls date the boys, they break up, they stay as friends, and then date each other again. Same old la mierda. This girl? She looks familiar. Pretty cute.”

“Whatever. This is her. She will be at Lena Oxton’s party tonight, as our client have told us. We will disguise ourselves as workers and keep an eye on her. Clear?”

“Crystal. I’ll try to nab some dineros while they are drunk. I gotta pay the electricity bill this month.”

“Just don’t get caught.”

Sombra gave a two finger salute and the duo left their shabby office to begin their assignment. With a smirk on her lips, Sombra wondered what kind of food she should buy for her sisters tonight.

 

 


	2. Party Like We Are Going To Die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first attack on Hana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some pharmercy in the end, a little smut. Let me know if you would like more of that. Enjoy this chapter!

Lena’s beach house was brightly lighted and music blasted from it. People were dancing on the patio and playing around on the beach. Hana could recognize some celebrities as she and Amélie’s ride pulled up to the house. Immediately, Hana could recognize Lena among the crowd with her short fluffy hair. Next to Lena was her girlfriend, Emily, and they were laughing it up with other teen artists. Once Hana and Amélie got out of the care, Lena race over to them to greet them.

“Dv.a and Tracer reunites!” The British girl cried out as she gave Hana a huge bear hug and lifted her off the ground, twirling. Hana giggled and clung onto Lena’s neck, slightly afraid that she might be dropped, it happened a couple of times.

“It’s been too long Lena!” Hana cried and was finally released from her hug,turning to Emily. “It’s so great to see you too Emily. We never got to actually hang out after all these years! I swear we only know we each other by text.”

“Girl I know! Lena is so busy, I’m busy, and you’re busy as well. We need to party it up to make up for lost time,” the redhead said, giving Hana cheek kisses. Lena gives Amélie a smack on the back as her greeting and asks her questions about her dating life. The French woman, slightly annoyed, says she’s not interested in anyone but will try to get Hana a date.

“There’s loads of cuties here! I’m sure Hana and you might find someone!” Lena laughs.

“Hmm, we will see Chérie.”

Inside the house, many young adults are swinging their bodies to the music. Ariana Grande’s “Focus” is playing and all the drunks are singing along to it. Hana is blasted with laughing girls and flirty, and drunken, boys. It fills the Korean with excitement and she is already feeling her body start to dance with the music.

“There’s my little super star!” A voice called out, obviously aiming at Hana. Hana turns around to meet her manager, a tall Hispanic man of authority. Despite his towering glare and intimidating height, he’s actually a sweetheart who cherishes his young superstars. Gabriel Reyes has always been truthful to Hana and has always defended her during her rebellious Disney years, even when she was definitely at fault.

“Gabe! Hi! I heard from Amélie that you were having a fuss during my delayed flights,” Hana said.

“Hmmm, I just don’t understand how United Airlines could fuck up your flights. They couldn’t even offer to make up for their mistakes. Never working with those people again.” Gabe growls. He gives Hana a hug and a soft kiss on her forehead. A fatherly affection. Hana smiles at the gesture. She never really had good parental figures in her life, her parents were fiercely against her Youtube career and practically disown her when she moved to Disney. Even though she wasn’t actually kicked from her family, hence keeping her name, it still made Hana grateful to have Gabe as a replacement father figure.

“Let me get you a drink to get you started Hana, “ Emily says. She calls for a servant’s attention and Hana takes a good look among the people. The servants were nicely dressed, they stood out among the guest. Then Hana spotted purple among the crowd, specifically on a Hispanic woman. Her half shaved head, the purple makeup, and her cut eyebrows just screamed how different she was among the rest. Hana raised an eyebrow at the oddity.

“Here you go ma’am,” a servant approached Hana and offered her a Martini. Taking the glass without breaking contact on the mystery woman, Hana almost dropped it when she saw what happened next. The Hispanic woman slipped her long fingers into the pocket of a drunken boy, grabbing his wallet. No one around her seems to have notice except Hana. Then the wallet disappears, as if by magic, and the servant leaves the victim alone, disappearing among the crowd.

“Wha…?” Hana gasps. She couldn’t say anything. Did she just witness a pickpocket? She hasn’t even had a drink yet. Her friends have already mingled with the crowd. Boys and girls were already swarming around Amélie and the French woman relished the attention. Lena and Emily were dancing with the crowd, holding each other close. Gabriel was probably off making calls and such because that guy never takes a break. Hana just stood at her spot and her mouth gaped open.

“Hana? Hey girl!” called a familiar voice. Hana turns to see Lúcio and he gives her a tight hug. She was glad she found another familiar face.

“Lúcio! Oh my god, I didn’t know you would be here!” Hana exclaims, returning the hug.

“I was doing some charity work around here and Lena invited me to party.”

“Well that’s great!”

“You want to dance?”

Hana accepted without hesitation, taking her drink with her. It was nice that Lúcio still treats her like his best friend and all the fabricated drama did not sway him away from her. She pushes the pickpocket incident in the back of her brain and joined him to the dance floor. Little Mix’s “Salute” started to play and the dancing girls cheered at the woman empowered song.

“Look at the guys Hana. Some of them are disinterested because of this song. Shame on them. They probably never gotten serious with a woman.” Lúcio says, looking at some male guest walk away from the dance floor.

“More room for those who want to party!” Hana says, pumping her almost empty drink in the air. She realize she must have spilled it along the way. “Excuse me! Sir! Can I get a new drink?”

The servant that responds to her gives her a nod and Hana notices that the man takes her drink but lingers the touch when the tips of their fingers made contact. It didn’t bother Hana though and she continues to dance on with Lúcio. She takes out her phone and sets it to Snapchat.

“Oh yeah! Take a pic of us girl! Let’s piss and confuse the media even more!” Lúcio says and flashes his pearly whites. “That’s gonna be set them off. I can see the headlines now. Lúcio partying it up with D.va? What could this mean?”

“It means they take everything so seriously and need to get an actual job!” Hana yells, giggling. The two of them laugh and continue to sing along with the music. The banging music swayed Hana’s hips to the side and the Korean could swear she felt eyes on her. Brown eyes glance at the people around her and she saw some boys seriously checking her out. She could hear them whispering to each other, as the music died down to start the next song.

“Is that Hana Song? She’s a banger dude.”

“She’s hanging with Lúcio though. Didn’t they break up?”

“Yeah but they were just friends dude, they weren’t actually seriously together. We got a chance.”

It kinda hurted when she heard them say “they weren’t actually seriously together” because she did have romantic feelings for Lúcio at one point. Of course the media blew it up and when the two of them realize that they wanted to stay as friends, many claimed Hana used Lúcio for her own benefit. Lúcio, being the trusted and loyal friend he is, defended her on many occasions and she was grateful for his kind actions. She truly embraced her friendship with the musician and was beyond happy when Lúcio equally return the mutual feeling.

“Ma’am, your drink,” the servant said, returning.

“Oh thank you!” Hana responds, taking the drink. Not realizing that the man was staring at her intensity and taking a little longer to leave and serve others, Hana was just about to take a sip when she saw a flash of purple in the corner of her eyes. The image of the pickpocket that she saw earlier flashed in her mind and she saw the woman lingering over the railing, towards the beach.

“I see a friend I want to talk to. I’ll come back Lúcio!” Hana explains before leaving the dance floor to approach the woman. Lúcio waves his hand and continues to dance with the other guest. Clutching the drink in her hands, Hana’s mind race to figure out what to say when she approached this woman.

**********

“Only 20 American dollars? I thought these rich people carried more.” Sombra says, disappointed that her haul came shorter than she thought. She shoved the money in her pocket when she heard a voice.

“Um...excuse me?” It said. Sombra turns around to come face to face with the person she is supposed to be having a close eye on. Hana Song. Sombra, shocked at first, flashed her a wide smile and asked if she needed anything. “No I don’t but I just wanted to say that I saw you pickpocket that drunk guy.”

_Well shit._

“¿Perdón?” Sombra gasps. She takes a good look at the woman in front of her. Long brown hair with bangs swept off to the side. Long limbs and a toned stomach, the Korean wore a light pink bikini, which she could see underneath the white shirt. Sombra thought she was cute.

“The wallet. I saw you pickpocket it. Look, I don’t want to cause a scene but stealing is wrong and you should return it. If you do I’ll walk away like nothing happen,” Hana stuttered. She was nervous to approach someone who might have a criminal record. Sombra caught her nervousness and gave a chuckle.

“Okay chica, I was caught,” Sombra says, putting her hands in the air in a jokingly manner. “Look I need this money. I really do, more than what you rich people would do with it anyways. Just go back to the dance party and have fun. I promise I won’t take anymore.”

Hana puts her drink down on the rail and stood her ground. This woman pissed her off, indirectly looking down at her like she was a spoiled brat. It didn’t help that this woman was strikingly beautiful. Her skin was flawless and the beauty marks only highlighted her features.

“I’ll go back if you return the money in the wallet and give it back,” Hana growled. She noticed she was shorter than the other woman as she approached her, noting that she smells like lavender. “I will alert the authorities if you don’t.”

“Woah woah, relax chica! Don’t get so hasty. Okay I’ll return it but at least listen to what I have to say.” Sombra pleaded. Inside, the little brat was annoying her and she hated being pushed around by her. “I have two little sisters at home. They rely on me to survive. They’re bright little girls. I need the extra cash to pay the electricity bill, it’s due soon. It’s a big deal. They have a bright future ahead of them and if I don’t pay the electricity bill, we are in the dark.”

Hana’s heart pulled a string at Sombra’s reasoning, she had a weak spot for children in poverty and has always tried to donate charities that help these kind of children. However, Hana didn’t want to be dissuaded yet. Stealing was still wrong and she wanted Sombra to do the right thing. She didn’t understand why she wanted to help this woman so much.

“I’m sorry to hear that miss. I really am. However, it’s still wrong. Stealing is not going to solve your problems. You’re lucky that I caught you. What if it was someone of high authority? You could go to jail,” Hana reasoned.

“Miss, with all do respect, stay out of my business. You don’t know what I’ve been through or what I do in order to survive,” Sombra growls, flashing her sharp canines. It scared the Korean a bit but Hana looked more dejected than scared. She feared that her efforts wasn’t going anywhere. The pouty pink lips, the sad big brown eyes, and the way Hana whimpered all made Sombra loosen her hardness. It didn’t help that Hana is the person she is supposed to be protecting, or else she would’ve chase the girl out of her way already. For a second, Sombra compared Hana to a scared little bunny. “Pero….I’ll give back the wallet and the money. Okay? Don’t look so sad.”

“Really!?” Hana perked up and Sombra imagined bunny ears popping up on her head.

_She does remind of me a bunny. How cute_.

“Really chica. Look, here’s the money and the wallet,” Sombra says, holding up the objects. She then grabs the attention of a nearby server and calls, “Oye! Chica, alguien perdió esta la cartera. Cuidarlo.”

Sombra throws the wallet to the server and turns to Hana, who is perked up and happy. The Hispanic woman couldn’t help but let a smile spread on her face.

“Thank you! I’m glad you made the right choice,” Hana said. She grabbed Sombra’s hand, the Hispanic woman looked surprised at the sudden gesture. “Let me make it up to you! I’ll buy you anything you need! I’ll even pay off your bills so your sisters will have light!”

“Ah...um….thank you?” Sombra stuttered.

“What’s your name? I’m Hana Song!”

“I know who you are….I’m Sombra.”

“Sombra,” Hana whispered, letting the name roll off of her tongue. She beamed and gave her million dollar smile, giggling. The purple hair woman blushed at the sight and looked over the Korean’s shoulder, eyeing at Akande who is glaring at her from a distance.

_I’m not doing anything wrong Akande!_

Sombra shook her head comedically to try to prove to her partner that she isn’t fooling around. Just then, a huge gust a wind blew through the party and knocked over Hana’s glass. The break could be heard because the music died down as well. Hana and Sombra looked at the glass and saw smoke pouring out of the liquid and burning a hole in the ground. The crowd slowly calmed down as they watch the offending item, garnering the attention of all of Hana’s friends.

“Um...that’s odd” Sombra says. Lena, concern for Hana, races to the damage and inspects the drink.

“This drink was poisoned. Hana, was this your drink?” Lena asked, sending a quick glare at Sombra.

“Yes that was mine.” Hana responds.

“You! Did you do this? Were you trying to trick my friend into drinking this?!” Lena accuses Sombra. The crowd turn their attention to the Hispanic woman and sweat forms on Sombra, realizing the attention she has gathered.

“No! What…...I….wha?” Sombra tried to explain, although very confused. One minute she was watching a giggling Hana, and the next minute she is being accused of poisoning said girl. Emily races to Hana and holds her in her arms as if protecting her from Sombra.

“Lena wait, there’s a misunderstanding!” Hana tried to reason.

“I’m calling the authorities! You, miss, are going to be arrested for trying to poison Hana! Guards! Seize her!” Lena shouts. Akande, playing as one of the guards, approaches the nervous Sombra and gives her a what-did-you-do-this-time look before clasping a hand on her shoulder. The other guard grips her other shoulder and gives her a glare, which Sombra is unaffected by.

“Wait!” Lúcio cried out. He ran to the scene, giving Hana a quick concern hug. “That’s not the server who gave Hana the drink. It was a man. I was with Hana when she got the new drink.”

“What?” Lena gasps.

“I can vouch for him,” Amélie speaks up. “I saw her order a new drink from a different server. She is not the suspect.”

Relieved that she won’t be suspected anymore, Sombra shook off the hands that clung to her and gave Akande a everything-is-alright-look in which Akande just sighs.

“I’m so sorry ma’am. I accused you without questioning anything. This was my mistake,” Lena said, with a guilty puppy look on her face.

“Ah, it’s okay. No harm done.” Sombra replied. Lena then ordered the party to be shut down and that police will be alerted of the situation. The guest grabbed their drunk friends and started to leave as Hana is gathered by her friends in the safety of their presence. Akande motioned Sombra to leave with him and the Hispanic woman took one last glance at Hana before leaving, Hana tried to reach out to her before being stopped by Amélie.

“Come chérie. We should get inside before the paparazzi start to hound us,” she said, wrapping an arm around Hana and guiding her in the beach house. Gabriel, who has been watching in the distance, gave a second glance at Sombra before she left. He grabbed his phone and started to text.

_Find out who poisoned the drink. Be extra careful. You almost lost Hana tonight_.

**********

**Fuck. God damn it. I was so close. Hana Song, why did you not drink it? I put so much love in it for you. I only wanted to punish you for being a bad girl. That Mexican bitch caught your eye? Did she? Do you like her? No Hana, you shouldn’t care for a poor little shit like her. She’s just a common criminal. Don’t degrade yourself to her level. You’re worth so much more. You shouldn’t need to be touched by her filthy hands. Don’t Hana, let me raise you. Let me worship you. I will save you from this filthy world and we can be together in perfect harmony.**

**********

“What did you do!?” Boomed Akande with his deep voice. He slammed his large fist on the table but Sombra made no response to his rampage. “Do you realize you could’ve been arrested on false accusations? Fuck, I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have encourage you to steal. I put too much trust into your ego.”

“Akande, don’t worry. I’m fine. She’s fine. You’re fine. The day had ended so let’s drop it.”

“I got a text from our client. He wants us to investigate the incident.”

“Where do we start?”

“I already looked into all the male servers that were present at the party. However I could not find the man that gave Hana the drink.”

“How so?” Sombra asked. She looks through her phone to text her little sisters that she will be home soon.

“I questioned some of the guest about this mystery man and all of them said that he was Asian. The work list did not have anyone of Asian race. He must have snuck his way in.”

“Kinda stands out, don’t ya think?”

“Well we didn’t notice him smartass.”

Sombra winced at his words.

“Okay, Hana has a photoshoot at 2 and dinner with Jack Morrison. Do you think this person will strike again?”

“Possibly,” Akande said. “The photoshoot will be on the beach. You will take your little sisters on a beach trip and keep an eye on her.”

“Woah, ese! Don’t drag my hermanitas into this!” Sombra growls.

“You’ll look suspicious and awkward by yourself Sombra. Besides, your sisters could use some quality time with their big sister,” Akande reasoned. He gave a knowing smirk to the Hispanic woman, who sighed and agreed.

“Fine, but if anything happens to them….”

“I won’t Sombra. I wouldn’t put your family in danger on purpose. You know that,” Akande assured in his sweetest voice. Sombra couldn’t help but smile. Despite how harsh Akande can be, he truly cares for her family and she knew she could trust him.

“What will you do?” Sombra asks.

“I will pose as a waiter at the restaurant Hana will be eating at with Jack. I’ll keep an eye out at anyone who handles her food.”

“Alright chico, game on?”

*********

Fareeha caressed the sweet and succulent cheeks in her hands, making Angela softly moan in pleasure. The fingers dig into the white flesh and Angela couldn’t help but give a soft giggle.

“All these years, baby, you have always been such an ass kinda girl,” Angela sighed.

Fareeha chuckled, “With an ass like yours, how could I not?” She gave soft kisses on the Swiss’ bum and moved up to give a small bite on Angela’s neck. “You woke me up repeatedly. Don’t say you don’t like being worshiped like this?”

“Well I would have liked it if my girlfriend would not have fallen asleep on me when she’s just about to have her way with me.”

Fareeha laughed in embarrassment and followed with a quick apology. Her fingers trailed down to the wet fold of Angela’s pussy, massaging the warm flesh. Just as Fareeha was about to plunge in, Angela’s phone rang.

“I gotta get it baby, it’s Hana.” Angela says. She reached for her phone to answer it. “Hello? Hana? Is everything alright?”

Fareeha leaned her ear closer to the phone call, hearing parts of Amélie’s voice.

“What? Is Hana okay?” Angela gasps. “Are you on your way right now? Okay. Hmm. Thank you Amélie. Bye.” Angela turns around to face her lover with a sour look on her face.

“What happened?” Fareeha questioned. She stroked Angela’s blonde hair while rubbing her other hand against her cheek.

“Someone tried to poison Hana at Lena’s party. Oh god, we should’ve been with her Fareeha. No matter how tired we were.”

“Amélie is with her, she knows how to handle any situation. Don’t blame yourself habibti. She’s safe and that’s what matters,” Fareeha comforted, making Angela’s worries disappear.

“Oh Fareeha, you always know what to say to make me feel better,” Angela gushed and gave her lover a deep kiss.

The door slammed open and Hana jumped on the bed, surprising the lovers.

“Angie! Fareeha!” Hana cries, laying next to the shocked couple. “Please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t do anything wrong, a server gave me a drink and I didn’t know it would be poisoned.”

“Chérie….I don’t think they are mad at you,” Amélie says, stifling a laugh at the scene. Hana looked up and saw the naked Fareeha and Angela and blushed profusely.

“Why are you two naked!? Jeez you guys! Have some decency!”

“You said that you two would be here soon! I didn’t know you two would be right outside the door!” Angela screams in embarrassment as she grabs the blankets to cover herself. Fareeha blushes and quickly grabs her sweats to cover up.

“That’s why I called,” the French woman muttered as she watch the trio bustle about in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Photo....Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the beach scene that every fandom needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR THE AMÉLIE X HANA MOMENT HERE! I AM GAY TRASH AND I HAVE AN UNHEALTHY OBSESSION WITH WIDOWMAKER. THIS STORY IS STILL SOMBRA X HANA!
> 
> I just thought Amélie would be a flirt if she wasn’t so Talon poisoned. If that makes sense. Sorry not sorry...
> 
> Also this chapter is going to take an emotional turn. I realize that Jack might have been better for this role but Gabriel seems like a mushy uncle figure who needs more love.

“Angie, you look like a crazy person. Relax and stop freaking out,” Hana said, watching Angela glare at anyone who looks at the Korean. At the beach, there were  
people swarming around her, getting her ready for the photoshoot.

“Hana, you were almost killed. How are you not being more alert?” Reasoned the Swiss woman. She tucked a strand of brown hair behind Hana’s ear as the actress fumbles with her bikini top. “That top is too big on you. You should tell the costume head about it.”

“I will Angie,” Hana says, wrapping a robe around her. She eyes some fans behind the railing that separates them from the beach. They start to scream when they see the Korean looking at them. Hana smiles and says, “I’m going to greet those fans over there. Fareeha, come with me.”

“Make sure to be back soon, the photoshoot will start.”

Fareeha, hearing her cue, gets up to follow Hana up the beach where a small group of fans grow excited as the Korean approaches.

“D.Va! Oh my god! D.Va! D.Va! Hana! Hana!” They all scream, their phones are at the ready.

“Hola everyone!” Hana smiles. “Thank you for supporting me!”

“Can you say your line Hana? Please?” A young fans asks, nervous that Hana might say no. The actress’ heart warms at the young girl and bends down to meet her gaze, flashing a smile.

“Geim-eul hamyeon, igyeoyaji!”

The little girl giggled and thanks Hana as Hana grabs the sharpie she is holding and signs her phone. Other fans start to asks for pictures and signatures, in which Hana was happy to oblige.

“Will we see a livestream this week?” A male fan asks as Hana signs his shirt.

“I’m planning to do one after this photoshoot.”

“Hana! Hana! I heard what happen to you at the party last night! Are you okay? I was so mad that someone would try to do that to you!” A young teen girl asked.

“I’m okay, thank you for asking,” Hana says with a smile on her face. “As long as my fans are concern for me, I’ll recover quickly! Your love is all I need to refuel.”

The group screams in delight and continue to shower her with compliments. Making sure each fan got a picture and something signed, Hana poses to let her fans take pictures.

“Oh my god! Widowmaker is coming here!” A fan yells, pointing to the French woman who is smiling at the fans. Amélie’s outfit was a bikini blue ombré piece that accentuated her defined muscles and toned stomach. Her long legs was such a precious sight to see and Hana’s jealousy sparked seeing the perfect woman approach. Any women would kill to have a figure like Amélie’s, Hana felt like a child next to her. Hana has been told she also has a wonderful slim figure but she still felt underwhelm next to the spider goddess. The black widow spider tattoo on her back only adds to the sultry image she maintains, perfectly highlighted the sensual toned back that makes anyone have a back fetish. Anyone who views Amélie gets a hint that she’s vain and high maintenance. However, Hana knows Amélie well. Widowmaker is loyal and kind to those she trusts and the French woman trusted Hana when they first met. Hana instantly hooked onto Amélie because she was the few people that didn’t look down on her, especially during her rebellious Disney years. Despite this, Hana still gets a sting of jealousy whenever her body was next to Amélie. How could someone not?

“Bonjour everyone. I see that the little lapin is already here,” Amélie says, approaching the cheering crowd. She takes pictures with fans as Hana finishes signing more shirts and paper. The crowd awe and ooh over the two famous celebrities.

“Amélie, I love you!” A fan shouted. Everyone laughed but were also secretly wishing they could be as bold as that fan.

“Je t’aime aussi,” Amélie called back, earning a squeal from the fans.

“If you don’t mind me saying this, I think you and Hana would make a cute couple,” a shy fan said as she got her shirt signed by Widowmaker.

“Oh really? L’araignée et le lapin (The spider and the bunny) in a web of féminin love. What a scandale.” Amélie says, her amber eyes glancing at the blushing Hana. The Korean blushed at the suggestive tone that Amélie gave her.  
  
_She’s teasing me!_

Hana couldn’t help but smirk as she thought of what she could say next. “Sorry but I don’t go after older women,” Hana replied, a wide smile across her lips.

“You wouldn’t know unless you tried it,” Widowmaker says, earning a squeal from the same fan girl. Before Hana could reply, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand holding her right wrist, pulling her forward. Then soft lips were placed on hers and Hana’s mind went blank, the screams of excited fans went deaf in her ear as she realize that Amélie is kissing her. It lasted for a few seconds but Hana felt like it was minutes before Amélie retreated, with a smirk on her perfect lips. The Korean could hear a certain Swiss woman screaming in German before a white shoe was thrown at Amélie’s head. Hana assumed that the shoe was Angela’s.

**********

“Liv, why are you staring at that girl?” A little girl asked, tugging on her older sister’s arm. Sombra didn’t seem to notice her little sister’s tugging, she was staring at the scene before her. Sofía and Isabella looked at Sombra in confusion. They shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to play on the beach. They got here not too long ago and they were excited to spend some quality time with their busy sister, if only she wasn’t so preoccupied with something.

_What is that French woman doing? Kissing Hana like that. Isn’t that kinda too much for the fans?_

Sombra pauses for a second, rethinking her thoughts.

_Why am I getting angry at this woman?_

The Hispanic woman wore a white bikini, wearing black spandex for her bottom half. A backpack is snug behind her back, holding her machine pistol since it wasn’t exactly a good idea to sport a gun around her leg in broad daylight. She looks like she was ready to hike up and down the beach.

_Why does Hana seem to enjoy it?_

Sombra watched the blush rushing to the Korean’s cheeks and unknowingly growls at the way Amélie rubs a hand against her cheeks. A large bump grew on the French woman’s head, mostly from the white shoe that hit her. The thought made Sombra smile.

_Seriously, what are those two doing? They are acting like a couple. I didn’t come here to watch a película romántica._

“Liv! What are you doing?” Cried Sofía, finally getting Sombra’s attention.

“Ah! Lo siento Sofía,” Sombra says, looking down at her 13 year old sister. Sofía was holding Isabella, their 7 year old sister, in her arms. They both looked at Sombra with unamusement.

“You’ve been staring at that Hana Song girl for a while.”

“Qué? You recognize her?”

“Por supuesto! She was on “Tracer Racer”, my favorite show.”

“Ah I see.”

“Are you going to play with us or not?”

Before Sombra could answer, Akande’s loud voice rang in her ear and scared her. The speaker in her ear was too loud.

“Stop gawking at Hana and go play with your sisters Sombra! I also have my eye on her so stop acting suspicious and be normal.” Akande said. It took a second for Sombra to recover before urging her sisters into the water, which they happily complied. The Hispanic woman chased after her giggling sisters, splashing water on them and picking them up in order to throw them into the sea.

**********

“Hana, you’re doing great! Rest your hand on Genji’s stomach. There we go. Now Amélie, look over this way. Perfect!” The photographer said, guiding the models laying down on the beach. He stood over them, holding the camera downwards. Genji, a toned Japanese man, laid down on the sand with his hands behind his head, fronting is muscular body. Hana laid down next to him on his left. A hand tracing the six pack and the other hand stroking his cheeks. Amélie laid on Genji’s right side, warm lips pressed against his ear. A hand clasping his face towards her, in which Genji has his eyes closed, submitting to the spider. It was an art of female dominance and male submission.

“Don’t you think they are revealing Hana’s breast too much?” Angela asks Fareeha. The Egyptian woman shrugs and wraps an arm around her girlfriend.

“Perfect you three! I got the pictures. Move on to the next scene,” the photographer cried out and Hana wiped the sand that had accumulated on her skin. She could see Amélie rub her head.

“Angela, the bump on my head is not going down,” she groans. Angela, with a rolled up paper, gives Amélie a light tap on her pained head in response.

“Shut up. You were causing a scene. Hana’s name is already being published in the papers regarding last night events. The last thing we need to deal with is you eating the bunny out,” Angela says. Hana gave another blush before being directed into the next scene. The next scene was just Amélie and Hana. They directed Hana to run as Amélie chases her, even capturing her in the progress.

“Be relax and happy. It’s the beach, girls having fun here.” The director says. Hana stood at her mark with Amélie behind her. Once the director gave the signal, Hana raced around the set with Amélie behind her, laughing and giggling. She let Amélie catch her and wrap her arms around her, picking her up. The crew couldn’t help but laugh at the two women making a fool of themselves. However they go the shots they wanted.

“Perfect!” The photographer cried out. “We will take a 15 minute break!”

The remaining models happily grabbed their lunch and sat alongside the beach. It was then that Hana noticed the purple flash in the corner of her eye. She looked up to see the same woman with two kids with her, running around in the waters.

_Sombra_!

Hana grabbed her bag and walked directly towards the group, excited to see the older woman. Sombra noticed Hana coming this way and the little girls gasp as they saw her.

“Hana!” They cried out but hid behind their older sister.

“Hi! Aren’t you two so cute?” Hana says, gushing over the girls. Sombra blush and greeted the Korean. “Are these the sisters you were talking about?”

“Ah, Yeah. This is Sofía and Isabella. Come you two, greet her properly,” Sombra directed. The two girls shyly greeted the actress and Hana gave each of them a huge hug.

“What a coincidence that we would meet each other again so soon,” Hana began to say. “I’m so sorry about last night. Lena felt really guilty about blaming you.”

“Yeah...a coincidence. It’s okay though, she was just protecting a friend. No hard feelings.”

“Oh! Here, let me give you this!” Hana searched in her purse to bring out her wallet. She pulled out 800 dollars and hands it to Sombra. “Will this be enough to pay your electricity bill?”

Sombra eyes bulged at the wad of cash and immediately raised her hand to defiance. “Oye! Chica! I can’t accept this! This is too much. Don’t hand this much money to someone! You’ll make someone faint.”

“Please Sombra? I can’t let your family suffer in the dark. Please accept it, you’re in front of your sisters.”

Sombra looked down to see her sisters looking at them in amazement. She realize that Hana was being considerate, not mentioning about the pickpocket incident.

“Ah, thank you Hana,” Sombra accepts. “You really didn’t need to do this.”

“I know but I couldn’t just let you ‘suffer’ alone,” Hana hinted, trying not to expose Sombra. The two of them shared a smile. Then Hana bend down to the little sisters and asked if they would like to play with her since she is one break. They agreed and Hana race to the water with Sofía and Isabella.

“Haha! Eeee!” The girls screamed as Hana slashed water at them. They returned the gesture and Sombra, still star struck, watches them play around. She then felt a hand grip her shoulder and turn her around. Sombra faced a trio of overprotected friends and she almost jumped at the sight of them.

“You were the woman with Hana last night,” Amélie says. Sombra couldn't help but glare at the French woman, wondering why she’s getting defensive against this model. Fareeha was judging her, looking her up and down and figuring out if she could throw this Hispanic woman around. Angela intervene between the alpha women and smiled at Sombra.

“I don’t know how you did it but you saved Hana from drinking that poison, thank you.”

Sombra blushed at the angelic woman’s smile, unsure what to say next. She muttered a soft “you're welcome” to the Swiss woman, still intimidated by the other alpha women glaring at her. She could hear Akande laughing quietly at her predicament in her ear.

**********  
 **Hana Song, why the fuck are you near that Hispanic woman again? Why did you let that French whore kiss you? Why are you letting these women control you? You little slut. I won’t allow this. I won’t let my Hana Song be dirtied no more. I’m so sick and tired of these women being so close to you. I didn’t want to do this but I must scar your perfect body. It hurts me to do this but you need to know that you belong to me.**

**********

“SOMBRA, 1:00! THERE’S A FIGURE RACING TOWARDS YOU! IT LOOKS LIKE HE HAS SOME KIND OF WEAPON!” Akande suddenly screamed in Sombra’s ear.

Sombra looked over Angela’s shoulders and saw a figure, wearing all black, racing towards them holding a long rifle. She raced around, ignoring the confused looks on the trio’s face, and sprinted towards Hana. The Korean, holding Sofía and Isabella in her arms, looks at Sombra in confusion before seeing the mystery figure. She screams in fear and Sombra could hear the sudden gasp and growl from Fareeha, who starts to follow suit. The Egyptian woman is too late and Sombra shields her body over Hana and her sisters once she heard the rifle being shot numerous of times.

“Hana!” Angela screams.

_Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping_!

Sombra, for a second, thought she was going to die but the sounds of the shooting was far too tame to be a real gun. Nevertheless, she felt sharp pains hit her left shoulder blade that pierce her skin, drawing blood. After a few moments of silence, Sombra turns around to see Fareeha giving chase to the mysterious figure. The black figure outran the woman and the surrounding people trying to stop him, slipping by and fast. He hopped on a bike and sped off before anyone could catch him. He was gone in a flash.

“Sombra!” Hana cried, her eyes wide in fear. Sombra took a moment to touch her wounds, feeling a tiny ball roll out of one of the bloodied hole. Taking one good look at it, Sombra released a worried breath in relief.

_A B.B. gun. He used a B.B. gun. Thank god._

Sombra could hear her sisters crying as Hana comforted them. The adrenaline started to ease down and the wound began to ache horribly. The Hispanic woman groans in pain as she felt a gentle hand being placed on the wound.

“Relax, I have medical experience,” Angela calmly says, examining the wound. Amélie had ran to the photoshoot crew to call for an ambulance while Fareeha commands people to stay away and give the group some space. The bodyguard came back and ran her fingers into Sombra’s ear.

“Hey!” Sombra growls but doesn’t fight back. Fareeha pulls out and holds the speaker, glaring down at her.

“Who are you and why the fuck do you have this?!” Fareeha commands. Her brown eyes boring into Sombra's head. Angela takes a glance at the object reaches for it.

“A speaker?” Angela questions.

“How did you know that Hana was going to be attack? There is no way you could’ve made it in time unless someone told you!” Fareeha shouts, fuming with anger. She grabs a fistful of Sombra’s hair, pulling her up, against Angela’s pleads. “Who was on the other end? Huh? Tell me?”

“Fareeha Stop! Please! She’s hurt,” Angela yells, grabbing onto her lover’s arm in an attempt to make her let Sombra go.

“Angela, she was with Hana last night when someone tried to poison her! Now she’s coincidentally here again when someone tried to shoot her! Maybe this little shit is the one planning the attack! Huh! Is that it?!” Fareeha roughly shakes the injured Sombra. The Hispanic woman flinches in pain.

“Fareeha let her go,” Hana says in a low voice. She is holding the crying sisters to her chest. “If she was the attacker, I would’ve been gone a long time ago. Sombra isn’t the one and she protected me. Now let her go. These girls are her sisters and you’re scaring them.”

Fareeha glanced at the young children and regret flashed across her eyes. She let go of Sombra, who fell onto the sand. The sisters ran over to their older sister and cried as Sombra held them close, assuring them that she’s alright. Fareeha grunted and stormed off to the set. Hana rushed over to Sombra to comfort her as Angela pried the B.B. balls out of their wounds.

***********

Akande sat in the van in regret. He felt humiliated and remorseful. His heart broke at the sight of Sofía and Isabella crying over Sombra. He considered the girls as his own daughters and felt a sense of shame for putting them in danger. He picked up his phone to call Gabriel and report what happened.

“Fuck,” Gabriel responded to the news. “You’re fucking kidding me?”

“I want off this assignment,” Akande commanded. “Sombra and I want off this assignment. We were asked to keep an eye on Hana Song, not put ourselves into danger. We aren’t assassins or fighters, we are just a duo that does odd jobs for money. You need to call the police and have an actual authority to deal with this matter.”

“Woah woah wait! You can’t bail! This is Hana Song. A big time celebrity. If I get the police involved, her whole career is put on hold. She is on the cusp of her music career and she needs Jack Morrison to help record her music.”

“That is not my concern.”

“Okay Akande, hear me out at least. Hana is a sweet girl but the media shits on every single mistake or choice she makes. I’ve seen it all. This music career could really help her grow as a person and experience a new setting. A new life. If I have to alert authorities on this, she might not ever be able to regain the momentum she’s driving at. Jack will withdraw his offer if he deems her unready for this transition.”

“Hmmm.”

“So please, stay on the case. I’m begging. I’m doing this for Hana. She’s a good girl that just wants to find her originality. She faced fierce gossip and resentment. She was cut out for roles because she wouldn’t date certain boys. The YouTube community labels her as a rogue that doesn’t stay true to her roots. Yet Hana continued and persevered. All of this fame she has accumulated was all her hard work. Now some asshole is trying to ruin that for her. Take away the life she poured blood, sweat and tears for. I’ll pay triple, even quadruple. I’ll make sure your families are well cared for. I can promise you and Sombra a life of luxury and comfort if you can catch this bastard. Please”

Gabriel’s voice broke a bit. Akande could hear the crack in his voice and the change in tone. He thought about Sombra, the closest thing he has ever had as a daughter. A girl that made his life brighter and happier. He watched Sombra’s father abuse the girls and fall into a depression of drugs and gambling. Yet during those years, Sombra smiled for her sisters and worked hard to gain a little extra money for them. Akande, at the time, was a neighbor and would always be greeted by the little girls in the morning. He grew fond of the family, since he lost his in a huge accident. Akande would force himself not to brutally attack Sombra's father every time he heard the sickening slap and the following feminine scream of pain after. He would grit his teeth as Sombra’s father would talk about his daughters like they were property. It took every ounce of power and will to not strangle the man that had a family but degraded them like they were pawns in a game of chest. A family, something Akande once had and lost. He would do anything to see his daughter’s laughing smile and his wife’s beaming angelic face. To stand in front of a man who has a family, it infuriated Akande.

In these thoughts, Akande could sympathize with Gabriel. He understood that fatherly affection and desire to make a daughter figure’s life be better and happier. Sure, Akande may be rough and tough on Sombra but he only did it to make her stronger. They live in a poverty ridden class that can be harshly painful to the weak. Sombra was vulnerable, taking care of her sisters. She needed to be strong, even if that meant she had to live a life of crime. Much like him.

“Alright, Gabriel. We will stay on it. Only on one condition. If Sombra risks her life and she dies, I will spend the rest of my life searching for you and killing you myself.”

“I would invite you to do so. No questions asked.”

***********

**My precious Hana. Why do you hide from me? I only wanted to mark you. Alas, no matter. I may have failed but I have faith that you will come to me. I promise we will be happy together. I promise. So please submit to me. Become mine. I love you Hana Song. Even if you hate me, I want you to acknowledge me. Only me. My wonderful Hana Song.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and Comments are greatly appreciated. There will be some comforting pharmercy fluff in the next chapter. I gotta represent my babies.
> 
> Fun Fact: This story was suppose to be a one-shot, just som.va smut. Then I started writing....and writing....and writing....then I have this. It really means a lot that you guys are giving this kudos and subscribing to this story. This is my first plot based story and I really love writing this. So huge love and thank you to you guys!


	4. Gather Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to be honest and stand together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is taking a more serious turn. You’ll be learning more about Hana’s past.
> 
> Fun Fact: I like to say the dialogue out loud to myself when I’m writing and sometimes I get dramatic. I have too much fun with Akande. I like saying Angela’s lines too. Hehe.

Fareeha held her head in her broad hands, taking deep heavy breaths to calm her down. She could feel it. The poisonous emotion of guilt pulsating in the core of her stomach. Her breath grew quicker and the urge to vomit became stronger. Tears were threatening to leak and Fareeha gripped her hair harshly, almost pulling them out.

This was an anxiety attack. Fareeha didn’t know what to do. Alone in the car, it took every ounce of power to not scream her heart out. She drove Hana back to the hotel to do her livestream and now the Egyptian woman wished she went in with Hana. She wanted to be alone but she quickly regretted that decision. Now, she knew she couldn’t trust her body to walk in the hotel without falling into the anxiety attack.

“How much time has it been?” She asks herself. It forced her mind to check the time, allowing it the freedom to be distracted. It has been about an hour since Hana left. Has she really been in the car that long? Fareeha sucked in more breaths. Praying for her heart to stop beating so fast, she heard a knock on the window that almost made her jump.

“Baby?” Angela called gently. She recognize the signs Fareeha was exhibiting when she approached the car. Her lover was having a panic attack. The angelic woman let herself into the car and wrap her arms around the Egyptian, softly cooing into her ear. “Were you in here this whole time?”

“Y-y-yeah. Don’t worry. Hana is inside.”

“I know, Hana texted me. She’s worried about you.”

“She shouldn’t. I failed her.”

“Don’t say that. You’re only feeding into your negative feelings.”

Angela gave a gentle kiss on Fareeha’s forehead.

“It’s true. Both times I wasn’t there for her. She almost was poisoned last night and I almost let her be shot by a B.B. gun today. Both time I failed to protect her. I wasn’t there,” Fareeha choked, she could feel the tears fall down her cheeks.

“What matters is that she is safe right now baby. Don’t blame yourself. Hana knows you would drag your body through Hell in order to protect her. Please don’t hurt yourself like this baby. I know you care so much.”

Fareeha let out a sob before fully submitting her body to cry. Her body shook and quivered as Angela held onto her, rubbing her back and whispering sweet words into her ears. The anxiety slowly faded away as each minute past, releasing the negative energy until there was none left to be released.

“You’re okay baby. I promise. You did your best and Hana is safe. Okay? Please don’t blame yourself.”

It was what made Fareeha human. Angela knew that Fareeha was emotional, despite not showing it. It was the part of her that Angela fell in love with. Fareeha wasn’t a robot that stood between Hana and the fans, she was a caring human being that showered Hana in motherly affection. The two of them have often regard Hana like a daughter figure, which Hana jokingly calls them bird moms.

“Angela,” Fareeha whispered. Her deep brown eyes stared into blue. “Kiss me?”

Angela smiled at her girlfriend’s request and pressed her lips against her lover. Relishing the warmth, Fareeha cupped Angela’s cheek as she stroke her thumb against the soft flesh. Any remaining negative emotions flew out of Fareeha’s body and the Egyptian woman purred into the kiss. Angela sighed and enjoyed the taste of Fareeha, letting her tongue flick out and lick Fareeha’s lips. The other woman giggled at the action and broke the kiss, gazing lovingly into blue eyes.

“I love you Angela. Only you can take away my pain,” Fareeha whispered.

“Of course my love, I would do anything to ease your pain. Are you alright?”

“I’ve calmed down. I’m okay.”

The two remained silent for a moment, enjoying each other’s presence. Angela rubbed Fareeha’s back, drawing small circles with her thumb. The deep breaths became lighter and lighter as each passing second ticked by. The loud ring of Angela’s cell phone erupted the peaceful silence, making both women groan slightly from being interrupted from their personal moment.

“Angela, is Fareeha with you?” Amélie says, purposely not saying the usual greetings.

“Yes, she is. What is it?”

“Head towards Gabriel’s hotel. He wants to have a meeting with us. Get Hana. I’ll text you the address.”

Amélie hung up immediately as Angela noted the seriousness in that conversation, knowing that the French woman isn’t usually that blunt and simple. She glanced at Fareeha, who only nodded in acknowledgment, and the Egyptian woman started the car.

“What the hell is going on?” Angela asks herself.

“When I see Gabriel, he better have a good reason to explain,” Fareeha grunted. The car drove out of the parking lot and into the streets. The ding on Angela’s phone reminded the Swiss woman to check the address. While doing so, Angela grew sweat drops as she remembered what Amélie said.

“Babe. We need Hana. Turn around.”

“Angiiiieeeeee…..”

“Baaabbbeee, you drove off without knowing where we are going. Now turn aroun—“

_Screeeeeeeechhh! Hoooonk!_

Fareeha made an illegal u-turn that almost slammed into another car.

“Fareeeehhhhaaaaaa!!!!”

***********

**You are so pretty Hana. I love watching your livestreams. It’s like you are there with me. I can practically feel your presence. But...why do you look so stressed? I can see it in your eyes. Did I really make you that stress? I’m sorry my love. It’s my fault that you are so down. I promise you that it’ll be worth it. Please be patient Hana Song. I’m only doing this because I love you. Ah...so beautiful. So pure. I love the red top you are wearing. Red looks good on you. Yes...so good. If only I could’ve seen the red on your skin when I shot you. I apologize for being so bold. I knew it was risky, running at you on the beach. But I couldn’t contain myself. I would risk exposing myself prematurely if I could see your face. Ugh...bad me. Bad bad me. I must be patient. I can not make anymore mistakes. Hmm...red does look amazing on you Hana Song.**

**********

Akande wrapped a powerful arm around Sombra, holding her close. He had just returned from dropping off Sofía and Isabella. His face was stern but his eyes reflected the guilt he held. Sombra grunted in pain when his hand grazed the wound. Even through her shirt, it stung immensely. The Hispanic woman wore a thin tight pair of grey sweats with a large black shirt, decorated with a line of purple stars along her right shoulder.

“Akande, what kind of mess did you get us into?” Sombra jokingly said. “I thought this was supposed to be a simple job?”

“I thought so as well,” Akande muttered. Sombra could sense his lack of effort and decided to drop it. They stood outside the hotel room of Gabriel Reyes. They were told to meet up with him. Sombra gave her left shoulder a stretch, testing the waters. She grunted as her muscles tensed and flared in agony.

_Fuck! Whoever invented B.B. guns should be shot by one._

Her mind went over the previous incident. The face of fear and concern on Hana’s face flashed in her head. It made Sombra angry to know that someone etched that face on the Korean. The soft voice that Hana used to comfort the injured Hispanic woman echoed in Sombra’s ear. It sounded like a melody and she wished she could hear it again. She imagined the gentle touch that was placed on her cheek, the large brown eyes searching for any signs of discomfort, and the smell of peaches that filled her nose.

_Dios mio...why am I so obsessed with this girl?_

Sombra remembered the way the French woman had kiss Hana. Anger bubbled in her stomach and she finds herself clutching it in order to slow the burn.

_What was her name? Em-am-eli? Emily? No it sounded like Amélie. What a weird name. French. Perhaps it’s in her nature to kiss anyone without a second thought._

The thought made Sombra snort. She began to think about the way Amélie cupped Hana’s cheek, her fingertips tracing circled against the Korean’s soft skin. Then she imagined Hana’s fingers and the way they held her own hand. Looking at her hands, she swore she could remember the exact way Hana had held them. She stopped her thoughts and blushed like crazy.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

It made Sombra’s heartbeat pump even faster as she imagined Hana’s concern face in both the pickpocketing incident and the beach. Concern, over her. Hana fucking Song, an immensely famous celebrity, was actually taking the time to be concern over Sombra, a minor criminal that’s struggling to support a small family. It made her laugh.

_If only she knew how pathetic I am. She wouldn’t even poke me with a stick._

Just then, Akande and Sombra heard Amélie approach them. She wore large sunglasses on her perfectly sculpted face, sporting skinny jeans, converse shoes, and a crop top shirt. Sombra immediately thought about Kendall Jenner when she saw Amélie.

“You must be Sombra and Akande. Gabriel has told me all about you,” Amélie says, taking off her sunglasses. She glanced down to Sombra and her amber eyes lit up. “I hope your shoulder is healing. That was quite a save you performed.”

“I’m sure you would’ve love to trade placed with me,” Sombra growls. She catches herself, realizing how ridiculous she must sound. Was she jealous? Amélie caught the tone in her voice, raised an eyebrow, and released a seductive smirk.

“Of course I would’ve loved to save my dear little Hana. I would do anything for her,” Amélie says, emphasizing the word ‘anything’. “But I think I’m happy with my ‘place’.” The French woman gave a deep chuckle at seeing Sombra twitch at her reply. It was obvious to her. This purple lady was infatuated with her Hana. Amélie was trying her hardest not to start laughing.

_I take it that she must have saw our kiss. Haha. She’s jealous. I can practically see it pouring out from her. Perhaps I should tease her a bit more._

“Why would I want to kiss a little girl?” Sombra stuttered, trying to play cool. “At least I don’t look like some child molester in front of an audience.”

_That little salope_!

Amélie could feel a vein popping in anger and she gritted her teeth so that she won’t say anything in sudden outburst. She gave a dark smile at the smug Sombra. Akande was soft laughing at the two women’s conversation. He has never seen Sombra act like this and it amused him.

“Hana is of legal age, Sombra, for your information. It’s not pretty to let your petty jealousy show. I can practically see it all over your face,” Amélie growls.

“What? Eh?” Sombra gasps, trying to maintain her composure.

“If you would like, I could give you an indirect kiss. It’ll be like kissing Hana, only you’ll get it from me,” Amélie whispered. Sombra’s face flushed with red and she started to choke on her next words. The French woman smirked at her victory before she felt a body push pass her.

Sombra felt thin arms wrap around her neck and a petite body slam into her. The scent of peaches filled her lung and it took her a second to realize that Hana was hugging her.

_Did she hear our conversation_?!

“Sombra! You’re okay!” Hana cried, rubbing her head into Sombra’s neck. The Hispanic woman was still frozen in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry I had to leave so suddenly. I was so worried about you. I couldn’t even focus on my livestream.”

“Ah, it’s okay. Really,” Sombra said, slowly wrapping her arms around the crying Hana. She glance up at Amélie and stuck out her tongue. Then French woman rolled her eyes.

“Did the hospital fix you up? How are your sisters? Were you scared? Are you still sore?” Hana asked question after question, almost falling into a panic.

“Chica, calm down,” Sombra smiled. “I’m fine. My sisters were shaken up but they are fine. Look, I’m on my two feet.” Sombra gently pushed Hana away so that she could see her condition with a smile on her face. Hana looked up and down and tears poured from her big brown eyes. She clung onto Sombra’s neck and sobbed into her shoulder.

“I sowwy! Wah!”

Fareeha and Angela caught up to the scene. Angela gave a chuckle upon the sight and Fareeha suspiciously stared at Sombra. Akande watched the scene with a smile on his face while Amélie stared in unamusement. The group introduced each other as Hana calmed herself down with the help of Sombra’s back rub. Hiccups could be heard from her and Sombra thought it was the cutest thing she had ever heard.

*************

**Hana. Would you like deep red to decorate you? I think it’ll make you look pretty. Hmm, do you want it splattered or spilled? I don’t know. I’ll see what I decide. I can’t wait to shower you with my gifts. I can’t wait.**

************

“You knew Amélie and you didn’t bother to tell us?” Angela yelled, her anger directed at Amélie and Gabriel. The group was in Gabriel’s hotel room, gathered around the manager.

“I’m sorry Chérie. I didn’t want to alarm everyone. I thought the situation would have been taken care of,” Amélie guiltily said, her eyes on the ground. Gabriel did the same. The two of them looked like hurt lost puppies.

Sombra, who had Hana still in her arms, said, “Wait, let me get this straight. You two knew that Hana was being stalked by a fan, hired us to keep an eye out, and then realize that the fan is a lot more dangerous than we thought?”

“We thought this fan was just someone who didn’t know personal boundaries.” Gabriel says, rubbing his head to ease an oncoming migraine. “We didn’t expect this guy to start harming Hana.”

“How did you know about this fan?” Fareeha asks.

“When Hana got a bunch of gifts from a gaming convention, I noticed there was a letter that looked suspicious. It was moist and it gave an odd odor. I opened the letter to find it covered in…” Gabriel paused to let the group figure out the connotation. Angela gagged once she figured it out. “The writing was morbid and I’m pretty sure it was written in blood.”

Gabriel grabbed his luggage, pulled out the letter that was in a plastic bag and threw it on the table. Everyone gaze upon the object, noting the obvious red liquid bleeding on the page. Even though the bag was sealed, the scent from it leaked and it filled everyone’s nose. Sombra could feel the bile ride up in her throat, but she kept it down.

“That’s disgusting.” Hana says in the most monotonous voice she has ever used.

“I hired these two to help out. I didn’t want to drag the authorities into this. It would cause another huge news and it would halt Hana’s career,” Gabriel continued to explain.

“But it has gotten out of control Gabe! For fuck sake! The guy shot her with a B.B. gun! If that was a real gun, Sombra wouldn’t even be here right now!” Angels screamed, slamming her fist against the table. Fareeha gritted her teeth, nodding in agreement.

“How did you cover this up Gabe?” Fareeha asked, already dreading the answer.

“I told the media that it was a prank,” Gabe replied. A symphony of groans can be heard as Hana looked at her friends with sad eyes. “Listen everyone. I don’t like doing this either. But tonight, Jack Morrison is planning to offer a contract to start Hana’s music career. If Hana has to be involved in another huge headlines that will spark a war and debate among her fans, he might retract his contract. He might deem her as an inappropriate candidate for his record company. Hana has already been through so much rejection and this is the light that will save her career.”

“Gabe, this is a serious—“ Angela starts before being cut off by Hana.

“What do we need to do Gabe?” She asks, solemnly.

“Hana wait!” Angela cries, reaching out for her. Hana takes the Swiss woman’s hand and gives her a pleading look.

“Angie, please. Let me decide. Okay?” Hana says, starting deep into blue eyes. Angela proceeds to say something but stops. Nodding her head, Angela backs down as Amélie rests a hand on her shoulder in comfort. “Gabe, What should we do?”

“Akande already has information about this fan. We know he is a male Asian but he keeps slipping from our grasps. Base on what Sombra saw, he is thin and tall but he is built for speed. Akande is planning to pose as a waiter at the restaurant where you and Jack will be meeting. Sombra will be an added bodyguard,” Gabriel explains.

Sombra jumps in surprise and says, “¿Qué?” Fareeha growls and glares at the Hispanic woman before speaking up.

“Gabe, I-“

“This isn’t personal Fareeha. I know you are the best at what you do. I need you to help Akande with searching for this man. Got it?”

Fareeha clenched her fist in anger but relaxes as Hana gently gives her a pleading look.

“Please Fareeha. For me?” Hana asks. Fareeha nods her head before stepping back to wrap an arm around her girlfriend.

“Angela, you, Sombra, Hana, and I will still go to the meeting. Amélie, you will keep an eye on us at the bar in the restaurant. Bring some friends so you won’t look conspicuous but don’t tell them what we are doing. The less people directly involved, the better,” Gabe continues. Amélie nods in agreement. “If we can get through tonight, then that’s all we really need. If he attacks, be ready.”

“Whatever happens tonight, attack or no attack, we will alert the authorities,” Angela commanded with a fierce firmness. She glared at Gabe but he nodded his head in agreement.

“Fair enough,” he responds. “Now everyone on board?”

*************

Hana stood out of her hotel balcony, feeling the beach air and embracing the warmth it brings. Angela, Fareeha, Sombra, and her have returned to the hotel together. Hana insisted that Sombra should come with them, despite Sombra’s resistance and embarrassment. Angela and Fareeha were already in their rooms and Sombra was using Hana’s shower. She could hear the shower being turned off and Hana imagined what Sombra would look like coming out. She has already seen Sombra in a swimsuit at the beach earlier so it confused Hana why it made her nervous again.

_I wonder if purple is her favorite color?_

Ever since the party, Sombra was always on Hana’s mind. It didn’t leave her. Hana could remember Sombra’s circular sculpted face, the beauty mark under her eye and chin, and the slits in her eyebrows. She was a beautiful woman, exotic even. Hana didn’t lie to herself. She was-is-attractive to Sombra.

_Was it love at first sight?_

A blush ran across Hana’s cheeks. She never really had someone who made her blush like this. It surprised her but it also gave her excitement. Sure Hana has had many crushes before but none of those never make her so determined to pursue them.

_I really like Sombra._

Saying it in her head, repeating it over and over, confirms this emotion. Hana could hear the balcony sliding door open where Sombra joined her. She had a towel around her neck and she wore the same grey thin sweats with a large oversized blue shirt, gotten it from Fareeha. Water droplets hung from her wet, half shaved, hair where Hana noticed a tattoo underneath the short haired side of Sombra’s head.

Sombra notice Hana gazing at the tattoo and said, “I got it when I was 15. A quinceanera gift for me.” She moved her hair aside to show more of it. It was a circular, cut off at certain points, rectangular block that spirals on her head. It was cut off half way, where it meets with the long hair. “I need to shave that side soon, maybe get it inked again.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Oh yeah, but it was worth it,” Sombra said, smiling.

“Can I ask why you did that?”

Sombra smile faded and a flash of pain covered her eyes for a second. Hana noted that Sombra's eyes were purple. “I got it because I paid it with my dad’s money. It was an indirect gift from him to me.”

“Oh,” Han could sense the the awkward tension. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“Relajarse chica, it’s okay. You didn’t mean it. I wasn’t trying to bring the mood down.” Sombra pressed her back against the railing, her arms clutching the edge for security. Trying to change the mood, she says, “Crazy week huh?”

“Yeah, probably the craziest I’ve ever experienced,” Hana responds. “I knew I have some crazy fans but this is the most insane one I have. A sasaeng.”

“I don’t speak sushi.”

“I’m Korean,” Hana giggled. The girls broke out into soft laughter. “A sasaeng is a term that Koreans use to describe a crazy fan that chases their idols like it’s the end of their life. I’ve heard of them back in Korea. I didn’t really believe it until now.”

“Ah, that’s scary,” Sombra says. Noticing the mood getting more depressing, she tried the change the subject again. “Do you miss Korea?”

“Sometimes. Well, sometimes I don’t. I mean...um.” Hana stutters. She grips Sombra’s hand like a child about to ask something embarrassing. “Can I be honest?”

“Of course,” Sombra confided. “I won’t judge.”

“I don’t miss Korea sometimes because of my family for a while. When I started my YouTube career, my parents didn’t approve of it very well. Especially my father. He made sure to bring me down about my YouTube career. Whenever he talked about me and my brother, he always made a point to explain how disappointed he was in me.”

“I’m so sorry chica. That’s horrible.”

“He and I fought a lot. I was swarmed by Korean fans in Korea and I was so happy with them, loving all the support they gave me. But when I go home, I was just met with disapproving glares. He wanted me to do something better with my life, not play video games all the time.”

“You made a lot of money though?”

“It didn’t impress him. He just called it lazy money. When I was scouted to be on a Disney show, he threw a fit at me because it would mean that I would leaving Korea and move to LA. He said I was abandoning my family. That was the first time he hit me.”

Sombra closed her eyes, trying to trap the tears from escaping. She wanted Hana to stop because she saw that it hurted Hana so much just by telling the story. However Sombra stayed silent.

“I stormed off. My mother tried to plead with me, saying that he didn’t mean it. I left without a word. I couldn’t stay in that home. Then my career blossomed immediately and I met Angela and Fareeha and everyone else. I used my fame as a bandaid for my pain. I didn’t see my family for two years until my mom traveled to America to see me.”

“What did she say?”

“She wanted to apologize for my father. My mom knew that what he did was wrong but claimed that he did it out of love. He only wanted what was best for me. I was angry though. I didn’t understand why he didn’t come here himself and apologize.”

“He was a coward.”

“Yeah, he really was. After my mother returned, I got a letter from my dad saying that I was selfish and ungrateful. I was so angry. I wanted him to disown me. Then I saw a letter from my brother, hidden in it. He must have slipped it in because it was on a post-it stamp. My brother said he was proud of me and that I shouldn’t listen to my father. It was really the first time he actually acknowledged my life. My brother was always overshadowed by my dad, we never really talked because we were intimidated by him. I realize then that I couldn’t abandon my family. Not when my mom and my brother were silently supporting me. I started sending money to my family, despite my father's refusal. I wanted to rub salt in his wounds, that I was a breadwinner in the family and I could support them. This petty obsession began to grow stronger and I started making dumb decisions like cheat on boys and going to crazy parties that got me in trouble.”

“Why?” Sombra asked, not to patronize Hana but to let her express her full emotions. The Korean star was so vulnerable in front of her and Sombra was overwhelmed by a possessive urge to hold her tightly in her arms.

“I wanted my father to notice me and to make him suffer. I know he wants to disown me but I know my mother won’t allow it. This was my way, and probably my mother’s way as well, of punishing him for not loving me like a daughter. For hitting me, which a parent should never do to their child. For never supporting me. He couldn’t see that I did YouTube to make people happy and smile. To distract them from their everyday life. He only saw the money and the vanity that he thought poisoned me.”

“What made you change? You, right now, are obviously a more mature woman than the girl you are talking about.”

Hana smiled at the compliment and she rested her head against Sombra's shoulder. The Hispanic woman sucked in a breath, in nervousness, but relaxed her muscles.

“Lúcio taught me a lot about music. He showed me a world of making people dance, smile, and being free. He came from an impoverished background but he continued to smile. He was happy. He felt pure. When I was with him in our fabricated relationship, he taught me that I shouldn't dwell on those who will never understand me. It was like magic. I stopped caring about what my father thinks. I felt free. I felt like I was finally growing up. I was moving on.”

Sombra smiled against Hana’s brown hair. She felt amazing to hear Hana’s story. It was like they were sharing a moment, a private space. Hana lifted her head and gaze into Sombra's purple eyes.

“I’m sorry Sombra,” she says, clutching onto Sombra’s shirt.

“Why are you sorry chica?” Sombra cooed gently, tracing a finger against her cheek.

“I’m telling you so much about my personal life when we barely know each other. We met yesterday but it feels like we’ve known each other for so long. I feel so safe with you.”

“Hana, you don’t need to be sorry. I’m happy that you told me your story.”

Hana sighed, smiling. “You must think I’m crazy.”

“I don’t. I like crazy.”

The two women smiled at each other and Sombra’s heart raced as Hana trailed her hand up and down her arm. It was a peaceful moment. None of the girls wanted to ruin it. However, Sombra felt an urge to speak up. She felt it was fair to tell her own personal story.

“Chica, since you told me your story. It should be fair that I tell you about mine,” Sombra began. “To start, Sombra is not my real name.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will explain Sombra’s past. I hope you enjoyed the nice Pharmercy fluff. I realize I might be a bit slow in trying to get to the “action” part of the story but I’ll get there! I really just want to build up the characters more and let them bond with each other. Like Amélie being a total flirt, Akande being a father figure, and Angela and Fareeha being so awkward and funny sometimes. Sorry, I’ll stop rambling. See you all in the next chapter!
> 
> If you want to, let me know what you think of this crazy fan. Is he crazy or still kinda tame? Do I have to increase his craziness level or nah? Sasaeng is a real term that labels fans that are borderline insane. Look it up, there are some crazy stories. I mean, if you listen to Kpop, then you know what I’m talking about. Okie sorry for rambling, byeeee.


	5. Bon Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the fan enter the restaurant without being noticed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just learned that Jonghyun, from Shinee, has committed suicide and has passed this Monday. It’s been bothering me because he was one of my favorite idols when I was in middle school. To hear that he suffered from depression and how fame caused him so much pain, it reminded me how we, as the fans, always shower our love for them. Sometimes though, I feel, we demand too much from our idols, we drain them, always asking for more to feed an endless hole. Writing this story sorta satisfies me, like I’m reminding everyone that idols, like Hana in my story, are human. They love, they cry, and they aren’t perfect. There are some really crazy fans that don’t understand personal space, privacy, and they live in a deranged world that they could have whatever they want. Jonghyun, I wish you eternal happiness in the other life. I love you and your music that your group sang. You are talented. You are amazing. From the bottom of my heart: I will miss you and I will always remember you. I know you are human. 
> 
> Sorry to start off the chapter with a serious note but I hope you enjoy!

“Your name isn’t Sombra?” Hana asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Sombra gave a sheepish smile before rubbing the back of her head.

“Yeah, that’s just a street name. My real name is Olivia Colomar.”

Hana repeated the name, letting the new foreign word roll off of her tongue. She looks at Som- Olivia in a new light.

“Olivia. That’s a pretty name,” Hana beamed.

“Gracias chica. My mother gave me that name.”

Sadness washed over Olivia’s purple eyes as she gripped Hana’s hands, trying to stop the shaking that overwhelmed her.

“You don’t need to tell me anymore if you can’t. I don’t wanna force you,” Hana quickly said, placing a hand against the Hispanic woman’s cheek.

“Haha,” Olivia softly chuckled. “Thank you Hana. But if we are going to be together, I mean...me protecting you, I want you to really know me. It’s fair. A life for a life. If something happens to me, then at least you know who Olivia Colomar is.”

“You make it sound like you’re going to die,” Hana mutters. Sombra smiles and releases a giggle.

“Lo siento. I don’t mean to be a downer. Now, let me tell you my story.”

Hana smiles as Sombra turns around, facing the scene and gazing across Cabo San Lucas. She takes a deep breath before starting.

“I was born in poverty. A part of a world that Cabo San Lucas would cover up to their tourist. My mother worked as a laundry woman but my father worked as a pimp. On the side. While he wasn’t working as a server, he pimped out women for money. He kept that life a secret from me. My mother never knew, he was that good at hiding it. My father loved my mother more than anyone in the world. He worshipped the steps that she walked. Now that I think about it, it was on the borderline of obsessed and crazy. All of that changed when my mother was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Hana closed her eyes, preparing herself to hear the rest of the story. Sombra gave her a soft rub on her back.

“A stray bullet. It wasn’t aimed at her specifically, like as her target, but it killed her. The shooter was part of the drug cartel so we couldn’t fight back for justice. I was right next to her when she fell. I was holding Sofía in my arms, she was just a new baby then.”

“Sofía? Your 13 year old sister?” Hana questioned.

“Ah, well that’s another thing. Isabella is not my blood sister. I found her in a box when I was 21 or so. I didn’t have the heart to leave her alone so I’m raising her. Well, since I’m so busy it’s actually Sofía that has been taking care of her. She’s a good kid. I’m kinda a lousy older sister. I’m barely home so she has to take care of herself and Isabella. Poor excuse for a sister, huh?”

“I don’t think you are,” Hana whispered. “Isabella, despite being so young, understands what you do for her. She told me when I was playing with her on the beach. She said that she wants to work hard because she knows that you tire yourself out to provide money. Sofía was really happy that you brought her and Isabella to the beach.”

Olivia gave a chuckle, a few tears slip from her eyes,“ Really? Hehe, she always seems to be more intelligent than her age. I guess you really can’t hide anything from children.”

Hana gave Olivia a hug before saying, “Please continue.”

“Well...um...my father changed his personality, like a complete 180. He treated me like it was my fault that she died. I was supposed to have a small quinceanera but he took all the money for it and used it to buy drugs. At that point I didn’t care, he made sure I knew how much he hated me. On my 15th birthday, he just threw me a pack of money and told me to spend it anyway I wanted. I guess he felt bad or something. That was the last time he ever did anything nice for me. Since then he would make me go out in the street and beg for money from tourists. If I didn’t get a decent amount, he would beat me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Hana whispered.

“It’s okay. Really. It’s in the past. I started to pickpocket in order to meet my dad’s quota. I got caught a few times. Haha. Then my dad kept increasing his quota. I took odd jobs here and there. I met Akande when he came up to me and offered me cash to pay off my dad. I started relying on him to take care of Sofía and even used him as a shield whenever my father flew into a rampage. Akande intimidated my dad so I was safer with him. When I found Isabella, I gave her to Akande and hid her from my dad. He never knew about her. I was 22 by then and my father was caught and arrested by the police for drugs. Haven’t seen him since. That old fart is probably dead.”

There is a pregnant pause between the two, Hana gazing into Olivia’s eyes.

“Thank you for telling me this,” she whispered.

“It just means we are even now chica.” Olivia tried to say, embarrassed after being so vulnerable.

“It means,” Hana says, cupping both of Olivia's cheeks, surprising the older woman, “that we have a special bond between us now.”

Olivia’s face flushed, she couldn’t believe how close Hana is. It was freaking her out. She smelled so nice. Olivia observed Hana’s light colored skin and the flawless glow it radiated. The Korean’s brown hair trailed down her neck, accentuating her creamy neck.

“Hana?” Olivia asked, trying to break the tension. It was scaring her because Olivia wanted to kiss Hana’s perfectly plump lips. They were a soft pink and they looked so succulent that Olivia couldn’t help but lick her own. It took an immense amount of willpower for Olivia to not just force a kiss upon the actress.

“Olivia,” Hana whispered before closing the distance between them. Olivia could swear she saw stars escaping her vision. All Olivia could think of is how soft Hana’s lips are. Is this what Amélie felt when she played around with Hana? Olivia had a strong urge to throw a middle finger at the French woman the next time she saw her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Hana, everything felt so right. It was crazy but it felt perfect between the two. The dominant part of Olivia released a purr as Hana moved her lips against hers, a rhythmic of sensual pleasure erupting from the kiss. Hana could smell the lavender off of Olivia, it made her head fuzzy and she didn’t want to stop. She opened her heart, her life, to this woman and it was the best decision she made. Hana placed a hand under Olivia’s shirt in order to feel the tone stomach. It burned against her skin, feeling Olivia was like being ignited into flames. Her fingers trace along the tanned skin, trying to memorize each muscle. Olivia slipped her hand underneath Hana’s shirt. She melted upon feeling Hana’s skin. Hana was like a cup of water on a very hot day. Olivia treasured the touch and wanted more.

“Hana! You need to get ready for dinner……” called out a voice. The two girls sprung away from each other upon hearing the interruption. They turned to see a red Angela holding the door open. Fareeha was in the background, her face in disbelief. She looked like she was ready to enter Daddy mode. The Swiss woman was in shock on the other hand and immediately started to leave. “I’m so sorry! I’ll leave right now! Bye!”

There was an awkward pause before Hana broke the silence.

“Guess it’s fair,” Hana says. “I keep walking in on her and Fareeha when they are fucking each other.”

***********  
 **Hana Song! You whore! You slut! How could you? How could you break your oppa’s heart again. I let you get away with the boys you flirted with because I knew your love for them was not real. But...but...this woman? This filth of this resort? It made my heart tingle when you kissed that French woman, but I knew that kiss was not real. But...your eyes. I’ve never seen you look at someone like that. Never. Why? Why is this disgusting criminal touching you? Her skin color reflects her soul, she’s only going to rob you of your innocence. Don’t be fooled Hana! Disgusting! Barbaric! I have to punish you again! I DON’T WANT TO PUNISH YOU AGAIN BUT I MUST! ….calm down. Calm down. I must not lose my cool. Soon. Soon. I’ll have you in my arms. You’ll love me. I’ll love you. We will have a happy family together. Two children. A boy and a girl. A reflection of us. Yes. Calm. Stay calm. I must punish you though, Hana. Please don’t get be too offended, but I must discipline you. Soon. My love. Soon.**

**********

Olivia hated to dress up. Even when she was playing as a server, she hated how tight her clothes were. Wearing a buttoned white top, covered by a black blazer, and black jeans, she was sweating like crazy. It was constricting her. At least her machine pistol was snug behind a pocket in the crook of her lower back. She glanced at the location that Amélie was at, she was at the other side of the restaurant, at the bar. The French woman was with Lena Oxton and Emily, giggling and laughing it up. Amélie took a glance at Olivia and gave a sucks-to-be-you-right-now look. It made the veins on Olivia’s head pop. Then Olivia thought about sending her a middle finger and a kissy face, pointing to Hana to rub it in. However, Hana tapped on her shoulder before she could perform it.

“I’m nervous,” Hana says. Her other hand is fidgeting with the ends of her skirt. Hana had dolled up for this meeting. She wore a two piece outfit, her skirt was a light sky blue color that ran down her legs, all the way to her knees. Her top was a boxed off-white shirt, with long sleeve and ruby studs on her shoulders. There was a small lime that revealed her slim stomach. It was a simple classy look, a nice first impression.

“It’s okay Hana,” Angela eased the Korean. “You’ll be fine. Jack isn’t as mean as Gabriel puts him to be. He’s a sweetheart and he has heard a lot about you. Gabriel just doesn’t really like Jack.”

“He’s a pretty boy that thinks he’s all that,” Gabriel muttered.

Olivia gave Hana a tight squeeze on her shoulder before hearing a growl behind her. Turning around, she meets the eyes of a pissed off Egyptian that was mentally warning Olivia to not get too close with Hana. Fareeha held some dishes that she was going to deliver as she walked away. Olivia saw Akande scanning the restaurant as he walked back into the kitchen.

_I got an angry Egyptian woman on my heels. Angela seems to be nervous around me. Gabriel is pissed and grouchy. Akande is just staying out of this drama. And Amélie keeps laughing at me, I just know it. Dios mio…the price I pay for smooching a famous celebrity_.

Olivia looked around the restaurant. The group was in a booth, with Angela sitting next to Hana and Gabriel sat on the other side. Olivia was standing out of the booth, not far from Hana. The place was packed, mostly filled with celebrities along with some normal rich people that she could somewhat recognize. If the attacker wanted to attack, he probably could. This place was filled with people of all ethnicities, it was hard to pick out a suspect. Olivia really wished she got a good look at the attacker when they were at the beach.

_There are like 20 Asian men here…I can’t just pick a guy out. Would he even be able to get in here?_

“Jack called, he said he will be late,” Gabriel growls, putting away his phone. “Knowing him, he probably just wants to be fashionably late.”

“Well at least we know he is coming,” Angela says, nervously. Hana rubbed Angela’s arm to ease her nerves.

“We should order some appetizers, that way if he comes, the food will be ready,” Hana suggested. The group agreed and Olivia flagged down a waiter to take their order. As they ordered some dishes, Akande started talking to Olivia through the earpiece.

“I’ve checked the place twice and I can’t find a suspect. None of the Asian men really fit the description. Fareeha has tripled check the waiters and none of them fit the bill,” he says.

“Do you think he would have the audacity to actually come?” Olivia asked.

“He was crazy enough to charge at Hana on a beach. Don’t let your guard down.”

“I won’t, Akande.”

“And you better tell me what’s going on with you and Hana later on.”

Olivia almost jumped at Akande’s words, the blood rushing to her cheeks. She could hear the man chuckle softly. Olivia searched for his face and found him peering through the window of the kitchen door.

_God, he can be so…_

“I hate to be a bearer of bad news but your fling is walking towards you.”

“Eh?”

Olivia notice a long slim figure heading towards their table and her heart dropped. Satya Vaswani. Glowing brown hair trailed down her perfectly sculpted body, her skin was creamy and smooth, and her eyes demanded attention and authority. She was a perfect human being in Sombra’s eyes. However, on the other hand, Olivia was terrified to see the woman she slept with. Of all the places she shows up, it had to be now. It wasn’t surprising though. She is a well respected model and architectural designer. Balancing two different lives, she has raised money and contributed in helping impoverished neighborhoods in third world countries. It wasn’t surprising for her to be dining with the top class.

_Akande! You could’ve given me more of a warning!_

The Indian woman, with beautiful features and sharp eyebrows, took a glance at the fuming Hispanic woman before turning her attention to Hana. She raised a hand towards Hana, which Hana took to shake.

“Satya Vaswani. CEO of Symmetra Construction,” she introduced herself.

“Hana Song, pleasure to meet you,” Hana stuttered, an amaze look on her face. “I’m so honored. I’m a huge fan of your work.”

“Thank you, Miss Song. My nieces and nephews were a huge fan of your Disney show, I watched every single episode with them. I wanted to come by and properly introduced myself.”

“I’m so happy to hear that your family are fans of mine, thank you!”

“The pleasure is mine,” Satya raised an eyebrow at Olivia. “I’m sorry to cut this meeting so short, you must be busy, but I wanted to offer my business card. I know you are fully breaking out of the Disney shell and charity work is a great way to contribute back to society while maintaining a good reputation. I am connected with huge nonprofit organizations that would love to have young faces, such as yours, to help their causes.”

Hana took the card with shaky hands, obviously so starstruck with the Vaswani woman. Angela jumped in to cover for Hana’s paralyzed state.

“Thank you so much Miss Vaswani. This is something we have been considering for a while. We look forward to contacting you in the future,” Angela praised. Gabriel stood up to give Satya a proper kiss on her cheek.

“Vaswani, you are too kind. Thank you for considering Hana,” Gabriel said. Hana, noticing Gabriel’s action, stood up to, almost tripping on her feet.

Satya took another glance at Olivia, a small smirk on her lips before dipping her head to kiss Hana’s cheek. Her lips hover over Hana’s ear where she whispered so softly that only the Korean could barely detect her words. Not even Gabriel and Angela noticed it.

“Your bodyguard is great with her fingers,” Satya smirked. Hana jumped back in shock but regain her composure as she returned the kiss greeting. Then the Indian woman turns around to leave, but not without closing the distance with the shocked Olivia. There was a bright glint in her eyes before she whispered into Olivia’s ear.

“Don’t be too rough with her,” she whispered. Olivia veins popped out as she tried to remain calm from the seductive woman. Purple eyes glanced at Hana, who was glaring at her.

_Shit. I’m in deep shit._

Once Satya left, Olivia smiled nervously at the suspicious look Hana was giving her.

“You deserve that,” Akande said, reminding Olivia of his presence in her ear.

“Fuck you.”

**************

“Hey luv, whatcha looking at?” Lena said. Amélie took a sip of her martini and glanced at the two women next to her.

“Two annoyances.”

“Haha, oh Amélie!” Emily says, giggling. Lena and Emily continued their conversation about the scuba trip they went on while Amélie ignored them. The earpiece in her ear was giving her a headache. However it entertained her to see Satya teased Olivia.

_It pays to have good connections._

Amélie saw Jack Morrison rush into the restaurant, distraught and embarrassed. He came with no one which eased Amélie’s worries. She watched Jack apologize to Hana and her group before proceeding with the meeting. Her amber eyes glanced around at the restaurant, trying to determine who could be a possible suspect.

_There’s so many people here. Would the fan really attack again?_

She can hear Akande telling Fareeha to check hidden rooms and private spaces. Her martini started to ruin her appetite. Amélie recognize her own emotions, that she’s excited but nervous at the same time. She wasn’t an emotional woman particularly but she cared enough for Hana’s safety. The French woman has had her share of crazy fans harassing her. It’s a small price to pay for fame. However she has never had fan deliberately harm her, this was on a whole new level.

There was a grumble in her ear piece. Akande and Fareeha are getting stressed out. It secretly amused her, she got a chuckle out of it.

_Just be calm. Like a spider. It’s easier to deal with serious situations_.

Amélie’s thoughts drifted to the times with her late husband, Gerard Lacroix. He was an easy man with a huge sense of humor. The French woman’s heart glowed with pride. She loved that man. It was a shame that his heart gave out so quickly. She mourned his death, it broke her. He always made her grounded and calm. It was him that helped her get over her fear of spiders, in fact she became a huge fan of the black widow spider. Despite his passing almost 7 years ago, Amélie focused on the happy memories she had with him. She remembered the time Gerard dressed like a woman to make a statement about how ridiculously thin models were forced to be. He encouraged Amélie to pursue her body type to the way she wanted it to be. It was being buffer than most women, being more curvier than the walking sticks, but she looked healthier than ever. Gerard wanted Amélie to love her body and to not give in to what Hollywood wanted to see. It made Amélie laugh at the image of Gerard parading in a tight skin dress with high heels. Amber eyes opened as Amélie finished her laugh and something caught her eye.

A woman, not far from Amélie, caught her attention because she looked out of place. At a glance, Amélie would not have noticed this woman but studying her more, something was not adding up. Was it a coincidence that she was thinking of her late husband in a dress that spark this interest? The woman, staring at Hana’s group, had slightly hairier arms than what Amélie thought was possible. The woman held a wine bottle in her hand. The French woman stayed calm, she didn’t want to cause a sudden scene, especially if she was wrong. This woman’s facial structure seems masculine to Amélie’s eyes. It arouse her suspicions.

_I remembered Gerard could actually pass as a woman….well a muscular woman. It was his Adam apple that gave him away._

Now Amélie needed to confirm this without raising suspicion. As if luck was on her side, the woman turned her head and Amélie saw that this woman wore heavy makeup. No matter how heavy the makeup was, it didn’t hide the obvious masculine face underneath. What sealed the deal is that Amélie immediately saw the Adam’s Apple, slightly hidden underneath a scarf.

_Who wears a scarf in this hot climate?_

The woman- man really- noticed Amélie, the brown eyes widen once they recognized her and he jumped out of his seat. He glared at the French woman as if beckoning “Come on! Catch me! I dare you”.

Amélie, in fear, shoved the small microphone against her lips and yelled, “Olivia! It’s a woman! He’s dress as a woman!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard: The only time you have me in your story is when I’m wearing a dress? -_-
> 
> Kokoro: At least you look good?
> 
> Gerard: I better fucking do Kokoro!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next chapter, there will be some action! It’s time to test Sombr—I mean Olivia on her strength.
> 
> Olivia: Qué? I have a fight scene?
> 
> Kokoro: You sure do! And you’re going to suffer....*evil smile*
> 
> Olivia: Qué? Qué?Quuuueeeeeé??!!


	6. He loves, He Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia faces her worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some action! 
> 
> Fun Fact: I seriously had no idea where this story is going to take me but I originally was planning for it to be 5 chapters....now we are on 6 and it’s not the climax yet. Also you guys do want the smex scene......riiiiiight? It is rated M for a reason.....besides the violence. Seeing you guys read it and leave kudos and comments make me so happy to really work this story out. Have fun reading!

“This contract will tie you with my company for 8 years where we will produce at least 10 albums together. I can have you collaborate with other artists like Katy Perry and Ariana Grande. I will be taking fifteen percent of your earnings and you will be collecting ninety percent of your royalties,” Jack explains, running a hand through his blonde-gray hair. Or what’s left of it.

“Ten. Ten percent,” Gabriel growls. Angela hits him on his shoulder in disbelief.

“We accept your offer Jack, thank you.” Angela quickly says to avoid a conflict. Hana smiles as she takes the pen and starts to sign her name.

_Ah, it went smoothly._

Olivia’s heart was content. The meeting went better than she imagine and even Hana seems to have forgotten the incident with Satya. Well, at least for now. Jack and Hana continued to talk each other other as they ate their dinner. Jack applauded Hana’s work in the few films she was in and her Disney years. Hana praised Jack success in bringing about new artist and recording their music. They have both grown comfortable with each other, almost like daughter and father. It seems to irritate Gabriel though.

_No sign of the fan. That’s a good thought._

Olivia could hear Akande and Fareeha stressing out, she almost wanted to speak and tell them to chill. However, Olivia heard her name being mentioned.

“Yes, Olivia has been protecting me from these pranks that fans have been putting on me,” Hana says.

“Yes I’ve heard. Fans can get pretty excited. I’m impressed that you handled it calmly. Most stars would start a riot.” Jack mused, sipping from his wine. Purposely bumping Gabriel, earning another growl from the manager. “Fans girls are the scariest in my opinion. Justin Bieber had one fan girl cutting herself for him. You can imagine how much it freaked him out.”

“I’m sure it must have. But I wouldn’t be able to survive my life without my team, especially without the newest addition,” Hana says, taking a glance at Olivia.

Olivia blushed after what seems like the hundredth time she’s done today. Hana’s eyes reminded Olivia of a small bunny looking upon her. It almost made the Hispanic woman scoop Hana in her arms and cuddle into her soft brown hair.

_I’m going to get diabetes looking at her._

Olivia gave a nod when Jack looked at her in respect, toasting his wine towards her.

“Of course Hana. It’s great that you acknowledge the people who are working hard for you. I could say the same about my company.”

Gabriel release a loud snort, in which Angela gives a calm-down-and-behave look at him. Jack only hums and continues on.

“Now one of the things we can start talking about is your image. I’m aware that you would want to break out of your Disney coat and be yourself. Not D.Va the Disney star and not Hana the Youtuber.”

“That’s right Jack. But I want to keep my name, Hana. My YouTube career is what skyrocketed me into where I am today,” Hana explains. “It’s a part of me that’s real. It’s who I was. I want to return to that person.”

“Of course. It’s your roots. It’s the real Hana. The woman that made people happy and smile. I can work with that.”

Olivia watched as Hana and Jack continue to conversate. Hana’s eyes glowed and she seems to release this aura of happiness as she continue to talk about her ideas. It made Olivia’s excited and nervous at the same time. Just a few hours ago, she was kissing this girl and holding her close. It’s hard to believe this girl was on the cusp of her career, loved by millions of fans. Yet Hana chose to kiss her, a nobody in the resort capital of México. Their worlds were complete opposites. Olivia used a different name to gain a reputation among the rough part of town while Hana used a different name to embody a character that is loved by young children all over the world. Olivia hid herself. Hana showed off herself. It tugged at Olivia’s heartstrings.

_We live in separate worlds. Should I have not been so open? She’s going to leave and I’ll be here, taking care of my sisters. She’s going off to spread music across the world while I pickpocket unsuspecting tourists to pay off bills. Hana will gain nothing from me. Nothing at all._

The heavy brick slams into Olivia’s guts, it makes her want to lurch. She felt like an idiot. How could she be falling for a woman that’s way out of her league? It scared her. She should’ve kept her distance. She should’ve done her job. She should’ve never have gotten close. Now she’s falling hard. Hana’s smile. Hana’s bright eyes. Hana’s peach scent. Olivia never felt this infatuated with Satya. Olivia realize that she was obsessed with Hana, like how her father was to her mother. The thought made her want to scream, to tell the world that she isn’t like her father. She’s not crazy.

_Fuck. Fuck. Hana. I’m scared. Is this love? Is this how my father felt? The need to protect but cherish in one’s arm?_

Olivia, although freaking out in her head, remained steady and calm. No one seems to have noticed the Hispanic woman’s inner panic attack.

“Olivia! It’s a woman! He’s dress as a woman!” Amélie screamed into her ear. Olivia’s eyes shot open and she turned her head in time to see a the fan running towards them, holding a bottle in his hand.

_That fucking bastard!_

She could hear Akande and Fareeha gasp and their footsteps echoed in the microphone. The figure running towards them held the bottle above his head, ready to slam it down. Hana screamed behind her, Angela immediately wraps a  
her arms around her. Jack is frozen in shock.

“You’re fucking crazy!” Olivia screamed. The man gave an evil smirk before throwing the bottle, hurdling it towards the table. Olivia tried to catch it but her fingertips brush it, missing it entirely. She heard a loud crash, following by a ear piercing scream. Olivia didn’t have time to turn around before being punched by the man, the force of the hit threw her to the ground, knocking her senses. Metallic taste filled Olivia’s mouth as she heard Angela screaming.

“He’s escaping! Catch him! He’s heading towards the kitchen!”

Olivia, shaking her head, adrenaline pumping, forced herself up and started to chase after the man. He slipped out of everyone’s grasp, pushing anyone out of the way with an immense strength. She saw Amélie giving chase as well, by the sight of her long hair in the kitchen window. Slamming the door open, shocked cooks directed her towards an emergency exit, which was partly opened. The earpiece was filled with Akande’s orders, Fareeha’s directions, and Amélie’s shouts. Olivia threw the earpiece away, the voices feeding into a headache that started to form. Her feet clash down the stairs, hearing the footsteps below, going faster and faster. She could hear the other security guards yelling and giving chase.

Olivia must have ran for hours, even though it must have been at least 10 minutes, before finding herself alone in an underground tunnel system of the restaurant. With no idea where everyone was at, Olivia listen for any signs of a footstep or a noise. The sound of a soft footstep sparked the Hispanic woman in the direction it came from. As if alert of her presence, the footsteps grew louder but it was too late. Olivia quickly crashed into a figure and fell onto the floor. Loud growls and grunts erupted from the figure, huge hands grabbed onto Olivia’s hair and pulled with all its strength.

“Aahhhhh fuck!” Olivia hissed and she shoved a knee onto the intruder’s crotch, eliciting a loud howl.

“You little bitch!” The man cried. Olivia steadied herself onto the man, straddling him. It gave her a good look at the man. He was tall alright and through the messy makeup, she spotted a black mole on the man’s cheek. His eyes were bloodshot and there was heavy bags under his eyes. He smelled like piss, it made Olivia want to vomit. Despite the tall frame, Olivia could feel the his muscles that could shake her off at any moment. Fearing this, Olivia crushed her knees into the man’s crotch to cause him more pain.

“Don't struggle! The more you fight, the more likely the chance you’ll lose your balls!” Olivia growled. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, dialed Akande’s number.

“Did you find him!?” He asked.

“Yeah! We are in the tunnel system! I’m holding him down!”

“We will be right there!”

The phone call ended and Olivia threw her phone to the side. She reached around her back, grabbing the machine pistol from its spot.

“Hehehehe….ahaahahaha….HAHAHAHA..hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!” the man laughed. His breath stinks of cheese the moment he opened his mouth.

“What is wrong with you?” Olivia questioned. In a split second she saw a flash of a blade and it swooped upwards towards Olivia’s face, forcing her to stand up and get off of him. “Shit!”

“Ahahahahaha!”

Olivia steadied herself and grabbed her machine pistol, aiming at the man. However the man turns around and swings his leg to kick the gun out of Olivia’s hand. The foot making contact with her hand causes a slight cracking sound and Olivia clutches her hand in pain. In the next second, a she briefly saw an image of a boot in front of her face before feeling it being shoved into her. Her nose burst with blood and Olivia fell to the ground, her head smacking on cold hard cement. The man continued to laugh and she felt his foot slam into her stomach, over and over. Bile flew out of her mouth and tears began to drip from her eyes. The pain flared across her body.

“You little dyke! You thief! You filth! NO ONE TOUCHES MY HANA! NO ONE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” the man screamed. His voice was high pitch, almost like he was going to break. The fear that this man may do something much worse to Olivia forced her to grab his foot. It stopped the man, he tried to pull away but Olivia gripped it with all her strength.

“You little fucker!” Olivia growls. The man successfully pulls his leg away, giving Olivia time to quickly get up and throw a mean left hook onto the man’s jaw. Despite the height difference, even Olivia couldn’t figure out how she reached his jaw, the man was knocked backwards, almost falling down. Almost. He gave a loud cough and then slowly glared at the Hispanic woman. He smiled, blood covering his crooked teeth.

“Hehe. You think you’re the shit? Huh?” He stood up tall, towering over Olivia. She traced where her gun was at, a far off way to her right.

“Yeah, I’m the fucking shit man! Pero you? You’re the paper roll I wipe you with!” Olivia hisses.

“Hehehehe. Cocky bitch! You disgust me, you filth. Hana is mine. She’s all mine.”

“Hana doesn’t belong to anyone! What makes you think she solely belongs to you? She’s fucking human, not an object to be claimed by people like you!”

“Oh yes she does. I will keep her safe. I will keep her happy. She just needs to see me. Acknowledge me.”

“You’re fucking crazy man. You gotta stop doing this.”

“HANA IS MINE! ALL MINE!” the man screeched. He lunged at Olivia, grabbing her by the throat. She used her nails to dig them into his arm, drawing blood. “I WILL NOT LET A FUCKING CRIMINAL TOUCH HANA!”

He raises Olivia a foot off the ground before slamming her, using all his strength, against the the same hard ground. Oliva’s mind flash white and red before it becomes fuzzy. Her ears are ringing and she can see the man’s face looming over her with a psychotic grin. Her breath is short and she struggles to catch any more oxygen. Her stomach flares in pain and bile is rushing out of her mouth.

_He’s killing me….fuck...no….Hana._

Suddenly he lets go, dropping the injured Olivia to the ground as she coughs hysterically. His eyes never leave her. His bloodshot eyes watched as Olivia struggles to breath.

“Your lips,” he whispers. “Your lips have touched hers. You stole her precious lips.” He mutters this like it’s a prayer. Purple eyes glared at this man. The man slips his tongue out and Olivia gasps in shock. He slides his wet tongue across Olivia's swollen lips, digging in and out of her mouth. She tries to bite his tongue but he easily avoids it by using his hands to clamp her jaws shut.

“You little pervert!” Olivia grunts, shaking her way out of the man’s grasp. “Get the fuck off of me!” She uses a free foot to kick the man away from her. It doesn’t do much, he only staggers. He giggles as he regains his balance. Olivia spits his essence out of her mouth.

“Hana’s taste on your lips. I can detect it. It’s so wonderful,” he moans. He turns his head towards Olivia’s thrown gun and walks towards it. Panic sparks in Olivia as she struggles to stand up on her feet.

_Please! Stand up! Goddamnit! Please! Stand up!_

Olivia tears raced down her cheeks. The fear. The hate. The distaste. It was overpowering her. Controlling her. She was going to die if she didn’t get up.

_Hana! Think of Hana! She needs me. This man. I can’t let him continue to taunt her! Get up!_

Olivia manages to stand on her feet. She looks up and sees her machine pistol, aimed at her.

“Bye bye!” The man giggles. He clicks the gun but before he can shoot, a light is shone on his face. The sudden brightness shocks him and he drops the gun.

“Freeze!” An Egyptian voice called out. The numbers of footsteps pound the ground and Olivia could feel her strength leaving her. The man sprints away, faster than the speed of light. Fareeha, Akande, and a group of security men give chase. Olivia feels a soft arm wrap around her, it’s Amélie. She looks at her gentle with her amber eyes. Then Olivia hears another voice.

“Olivia!”

Hana is running to her, drenched in some kind of red liquid. It stains her clothes and her hair is dripping with it. None of that concerns her as she races towards the Hispanic woman. Her small frame slam into Olivia as she hugs her and she grunts in pain.

“I’m sorry Olivia,” she cries. “Oh my god you’re hurt!” Hana’s hands cupped Olivia’s cheeks gently and the Korean places her lips onto hers. Olivia melts, as if all the pain disappeared. She kisses Hana back, wrapping an arm around her waist. It’s a desperate kiss, one heightened by fear and relief.

Amélie coughs, to remind the two about where they are. Hana splits from Olivia and blushes. Olivia gives a why-did-you-make-me-stop look towards Amélie.

“Hana are you hurt? What is this red liquid?” Olivia asks, running a hand over Hana’s wet red hair.

“It’s wine. Don’t worry. Angela took most of the blow. Are you okay? Your lip is busted.”

Hana traced her fingers against Olivia’s lips and then her cheeks. She gently rubs the swollen wound, earning another grunt from the Hispanic woman.

“I’m okay Hana. Really. I’m just happy to see you unharmed.”

**********

“How the fuck did he escape?!” Gabriel screams at the restaurant owner. The skittish man whines as he tries to calm the fuming manager. “Huh!? My people could have caught him if your fucking men didn’t fuck up and lose the man! Huh?! How? How could your men lose him?!”

“Sir, we apologize for our mistake…”

“Don’t fucking apologize and fucking find this man!”

Hana, wrapped in a warm towel, was laying her head on Olivia in the booth. Amélie was on Hana’s other side while Angela and Fareeha were on the other side of the booth. Akande, Jack, and Gabriel were busy hounding the poor restaurant owner.

“I’m glad that the medic says that you don’t have any broken injuries,” Angela says, rubbing Fareeha’s neck. “Other than you, no one was seriously hurt. At least you will recover right away.”

“It’s impressive Olivia. You took that man on by yourself.” Amélie complimented.

“Hehe. It wasn’t easy, I’ll tell you that,” Olivia replied.

“We are going to have to get you into a hot bath Angie,” Fareeha muttered. “This red wine might stain your skin.”

“I don’t think that’s possible baby,” Angela giggled.

The group chuckled, leaving all the negative emotions to the side. Hana smiles and tightens her grip on Olivia’s hand, rubbing the injury with her thumb.

“At least Jack is understanding and handling it very well,” Hana whispers. She sees Jack come over. “Is everything alright?”

“Well, I’ll let your manager explain that. But I’m glad your safe Hana. I’m going to go but I’ll see you when you return to Los Angeles,” Jack says. He gives Hana a firm handshakes and gives Olivia a complimentary pat on the back. “Good work soldier.”

Olivia mutters a thanks. Jack waves to the rest and leaves. Gabriel and Akande come to the table, both with stern faces.

“Angie, I know you’re not going to like to hear this,” Gabriel begins. “We are covering up the case.”

“Gabriel please,” Angela groans. “We can’t keep doing this.”

“I know but we don’t need the public knowing about this. We still don’t know much about the guy and we don’t have a lead on him. It’ll be sending the police on a wild goose chase.”

“So what are we supposed to do? Sit here and hope he hits again?”

“The police will look into the events. For now, we need to lay low,” Akande explains. “If he hits again, I know we can capture him. But we can not do much but go on with our lives.”

“Do I have to be holed up in my hotel for the rest of this week?” Hana asks.

“No, Hana. You don’t. I will be with you at all time. Okay?” Fareeha assured. “Olivia will as well. Akande too. As long as we are near you, you can still enjoy your vacation.”

“That’s right,” Angela says. “If we hide you, it’ll make it easier for him to target you. A moving target is harder to hit. Keep your social media on the low and don’t talk to anyone you don’t know.”

“We should move hotels,” Amélie suggested.

Angela nodded and left to make phone calls, followed by Fareeha. The Egyptian placed her hand on the Hispanic woman, giving her a gentle look.

“Thank you, Olivia. I’m sorry for giving you a hard time earlier,” she whispered. Olivia smiled, taking Fareeha’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. The two women stared at each other for a moment, seeing each other as equals before Fareeha left to follow Angela. Olivia got out of the booth, with Hana jumping right beside her, to let Amélie out so she can make phone calls. It was just Olivia and Hana as Gabriel and Akande went to bark at the owner some more.

“Crazy day.” Olivia muttered.

“Yeah, but I’m glad I’m with you,” Hana whispered, reaching up to kiss Olivia’s cheek.

The kiss sparked shocks of happiness inside of Olivia’s body but it was soon replaced by a sense of guilt as well. The sudden shift in Olivia’s mood did not go unnoticed by Hana, who cupped her cheeks, rubbing her skin with her thumbs.

“What’s wrong?” Hana asked.

“It’s just…” Olivia muttered, unable to finish her sentence. “I really thought I was going to die.”

“I’m sorry. It must have been terrifying for you. I can’t imagine.”

Olivia saw a few tears drip down Hana’s face. She raised her hand to wipe them away. As she wiped the tears, Hana released a heart wrenching sob.

“I can’t imagine...telling your sisters if something worse happened to you,” the Korean choked. “I was thinking, when we were trying to find you, what a horrible person I must be. To drag someone into this. To put them in danger.”

The rest of Hana’s words were swallowed by her crying, she sobbed as she lowered her head in shame.

“Chica, shhh,” Olivia cooed. She lifted her head up. “I’m right here. This was not your fault. You didn’t hire me, Gabriel did so it’ll be on his grumpy butt if I got seriously hurt.”

Hana giggled at ‘grumpy butt’ which made Olivia smile, softly.

“It was worth it though, chica,” Olivia muttered, her eyes never leaving Hana’s. “I was thinking of you. I thought about your safety. He talked about you like you were an object. That he belongs only to you. It made me angry. No one should think they own you or that you belong to someone. Yet this man continued to talk like that.”

Olivia places a kiss on Hana’s forehead. Hana wraps her arms around Olivia, staring into her purple eyes.

“I couldn’t let him go. I had to keep fighting. He was going to hurt you and I don’t want that to happen to you,” Olivia continued before Hana pressed her lips with her fingers to silence her.

“That still doesn’t mean that you should sacrifice your life,” Hana says, in a serious tone. “You have a family. You have two sisters that love you. I can’t let you be taken away from them. Maybe...maybe I should take you off of this assignment. It’s better that way.”

“What?”

Hana’s tears poured down her face as she says, “It’s better this way. You won’t be in danger.”

“But you will Hana!” Olivia says, pushing Hana into her chest, holding her close. “Hana, I truly appreciate your concern over my sisters and me but don’t think I’m doing this because it’s an assignment! I’m doing this because-“

Olivia blushed, again, and froze up. Hana looks up at Olivia’s face, confused.

“Hana, I’m doing this because I have strong emotions for you,” Olivia stuttered. “And I know you have feelings for me too. I’m doing this on my own. No money or pressure is making me do this.”

Olivia cups Hana’s face, staring into her brown eyes.

“I care about you. More than I have ever cared about someone. I want to continue protecting you. I want to be with you in the short amount of time we have. I want to Hana. I really do.”

Hana smiled, “Olivia, you’re such an idiot.” She giggled and rested her head, smelling Olivia’s lavender scent. “I have feelings for you too. It’s scary. I never felt so intrigued by someone but you drive me crazy. We’ve known each other for such a short time but I feel like we were fated or something.”

“Then can I still stick with you?”

“Haha...yes you can Olivia,” Hana says. She reaches up to kiss Olivia, moaning into it. “You are such an idiot.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest. I’m kinda stuck at the climax. It’s perfect in my head but my hands can’t seem to write it out. I’ll need more time so there may not be an update tomorrow. Plus it’s Xmas soon so I’ll be busy. I will not abandon this! I will promise you that. I wouldn’t be surprised if I get one out before Xmas. Thank you for the support and I’ll see you in the next chapter, byeeeee!


	7. Just Keep Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but I hope you enjoy some more som.va and pharmercy moments before I crank up the action. Enjoy!

A couple of days have passed. A couple of easy, relaxing days. It made everyone on edge though. It was like a ticking clock. When would he attack? When will he appear? The group have switched hotels while hiding from the paparazzi. They spend the last few days exploring the resort city, looking into shops. As long as Hana was in a public place, they hoped it would deter the fan not to approach. Especially if he didn’t have a free escape route. Luckily, having a celebrity wander around the stores was an everyday occurrence in this city so Hana did not gather a huge crowd around her. Olivia and Hana held hands as they searched around the stores, being bothered by pushy salespeople. Angela and Fareeha followed close behind, linking arms, as Angela was sweating like a pig while Fareeha was pristine and glowing. In the distant, Akande followed as he was being approached by flirting women.

“I don’t know how you deal with this heat baby,” Angela groans.

“You live in LA, it’s warm all year around,” Fareeha answers, smiling.

“But the humidity is too much.”

Hana tightens her hold on Olivia’s arm. It made her feel secure and safe. Olivia looked around the windows, examining the jewelry on display. Her eyes caught onto a small, simple necklace. She points to the store and guides Hana in.

“Oh what a nice place,” Angela comments. The shop was small but it was filled with items for purchase. It was decorated with clothing to small breakable knick knacks.

“Miss!” Olivia says to the worker. “Let me see that necklace, the one on the window.”

“Oh that’s a nice one ma'am, it’s the last one of its stock,” the woman responded. She goes over to the window to take the necklace and let Olivia see it.

“What caught your eye?” Hana asks. She looks over Olivia’s shoulder to get a glance. She saw a small bunny, a side view of it. It was decorated with amethyst gems on the edges. “You really have an eye for purple.”

“And it’s for you,” Olivia says, motioning the worker that she’ll pay for it.

“Eh? Me? Olivia you don’t need to do that!” Hana stutters, blushing, waving her hands in front of her. Olivia laughs before putting the necklace around Hana’s neck. It made Hana’s heart glow with happiness as she looked into a mirror to gaze at the necklace. It was small, cute, and precious to Hana.

“Conejita. You always remind me of a little bunny so I thought it suits you,” Olivia whispered, nervousness edged around her voice. She rubbed the back of her back, looking at Hana to determine if she likes it.

“Thank you Olivia.”

The two of them shared a silent but pleasant moment, blushing, as usual. The birdmoms looked over them, like caring parents. The worker just felt awkward as she tried to find something to do. Then a ring from Angela’s cell phone broke the mood. She looked at the notification, her face lit up when she saw it.

“Oh! We should get going. We booked a private beach so we can go snorkeling,” she says. Hana jumped in excitement as she heard the news.

“Have you ever snorkeled?” Olivia asks.

“Nope! It’s my first time!” Hana exclaims, smiling.

“Well, you’re lucky. I use to be a snorkeling teacher myself.”

Olivia and Hana drove themselves into another conversation about Olivia’s snorkeling years, mentioning she might still have her outfit and gear. Angela smiled, watching the two lovebirds interact. It made her happy seeing Hana so open with someone else besides her and Fareeha. It was like a mother watching her child leave the nest.

“Angela,” Fareeha whispered, interrupting the Swiss woman’s thoughts. “Is this a bad time to tell you that I can’t swim?”

“You’re kidding,” Angela says as her lover smiles nervously. “I’ve seen you fly a plane, crawl in trenches, and carry off 50 fangirls at once, yet you can’t swim in water?”

“Can you teach me?”

In the far off distant, in reality it was a few feet away, Akande is trying to escape the mob of women, calling for the group.

“Guys, please help,” he mutters. “Please, I can’t push them off.”

“I’m not a miracle worker.” Angela mutters.

************

“Do you realize who you are messing with?” A grunt growls, holding a wad of cash in his hand. Shaking it in front of an Asian man, he examines the man’s cold stoic features.

“Will you do it or not? I don’t think I’m stuttering here,” the man growls. This set the grunt off, his eye twitches as he tries to intimidate the man by showing off his gun. Before he can get into the man’s face, his friend stops him.

“Woah Diego, don’t get too feisty,” the friend says, stopping the grunt named Diego. “We can pay off the boss with this money.”

There are other men here, each varying in size and strength. They each examine the man, wondering if they could take him down if he gets violent. The floor rocked back and forth slightly as the gang also eyed the cash that the man brought. This Asian man came onto their boat, a bag of cash by his side, and said that he will offered them a job for the money. He gave no introduction whatsoever.

“Amigo, you can’t come onto our boat and demand us to do your bidding,” the friend continues, obviously the leader of this subunit. “Talk to us. What does this job entail?”

“I’ll tell you if you say you will do the job.”

“Fucking tell us then! Do you think we are stupid mindless fools? Huh? Who the fuck do you think you are?”

The leader gave a small harsh push at the man who made no changes in his facial appearance. The tall man leaned over, looking over the leader, and stared with his dark black eyes. Without the makeup, this man was surprisingly handsome and he sported an expensive haircut, a wavy undercut. His black hair, highlighted with red, slightly swooped over his left eye. He appears perfectly sane to the common eye. However, even the leader could sense that this man was on the breaking point, controlling every ounce of energy to not start screaming in his face. It made the leader nervous as he watch the man glare down at him.

“I will gladly take my money elsewhere,” the man hisses, his canine fangs flashing as he snarls. His voice, amazingly deep, vibrated a sense of fear in the leader.

“Hey man, no need to get angry. We’ll do it. Okay? We’ll do it.” The leader says, giving in. The man instantly shedded his intimidating nature and relaxed, although still unsmiling and cold.

“Good. I will be needing this boat and a couple of your men.”

“Fine. But tell me your name first.”

“Jeeo. Wangja Jeeo.”

**********  
 **Money can buy you anything. But no amount of money will be enough to obtain you, Hana Song. I will spend every cent of my money, if that is what it takes to have you. Don’t be too relax. What I have done before was only the beginning. You will understand why I must be rough. You need to see what I am capable of. Then you’ll obediently submit to me. Then I will make you come home and we will be happy together. Your poor mother is lonely without her daughter. Your brother is working so hard to provide for the family. You know who misses you the most? Your father.**

**********

Hana and the group arrived to their private beach. The hot sand immediately relieved Hana’s tired feet and she moans in pleasure. The burn felt amazing and she dug her toes into the sand.

“Ah, it’s so nice here!” Hana yells, excitement bubbling in her stomach. She wore her light pink bikini, carrying her snorkeling gear. Hana looked over her shoulders to see Olivia behind her. The Hispanic woman wore a green scuba set, consisting in shorts and a top that reached above her flat stomach. “You look like you’re going to dive into the ocean.”

“I mean, aren’t we technically doing that?” laughed Olivia.

“We are snorkeling on the water top to see the fishes, not searching for the Titanic.”

Behind the duo, Angela wore a white one piece swimsuit while Fareeha wore blue swim shorts and a matching bikini top. Akande, wearing yellow orangish swim trunks, was busy setting up the beach chairs and umbrellas. Gabriel was his usual grumpy persona. Curious, the Egyptian dipped her toe in the clear water before rushing back to hide behind Angela.

“Baby, it’s just water,” Angela cooed.

“You don’t know what’s hidden in there,” Fareeha whined. “At least the sky is clear and I can see everything when I’m flying.”

“The water is clear though,” Angela argued. “Come on baby, try putting both of your feet in.” Gently pushing Fareeha with a childlike smile on her face, the Egyptian woman tried to dodge and turn at every chance she got. It got to the point that Angela had to chase her lover down when she ran off.

“Are those two playing chasey on the sand?” Hana asks, watching the birdmoms floundering on the beach.

“What are those two doing?” Gabriel jumps in, scaring Hana. “We need to keep our guard up. We are suppose to have this beach to ourselves but you never know.”

“I know Gabe. But isn’t it so nice to let loose? This week has been so stressful and we are finally actually having the vacation we deserve.”

“I know kiddo,” Gabriel smiled, hugging Hana. “I know it has been a rough week for you.”

“Aaaahhhh!” Olivia screamed. Hana whipped her head around to find that the birdmoms collided with the Hispanic woman during their chase scene. They all fell to the ground, limps tangling into each other, kicking sand in the air. Hana laughed at the trio and ran up to lay on the messy dogpile as Olivia cried out. “Oooiiii! Get off! You guys are heavy!”

Akande was already sitting on a beach chair, taking in the rays as he watches the girls fool around. He smiles, seeing Olivia so open with the others. It has been a while since he has seen Olivia smile without a strain. Akande looks around him, checking the perimeter of their private beach. There was only one road that lead in and out of this place and it was occupied with a large van. They were far away from the public beaches so he expects that there will be very few stragglers roaming near them. However he felt a sense of premonition, an uneasy feeling burning in his core as he thought of how audacious the fan was when attacking Hana. He grabbed his bag, moving it closer to him. It contained his gun and it eased his anxiety knowing it’ll be right next to him if an event were to happen. But he remained on edge, the nervousness never leaving his bones.

Meanwhile, Olivia has guided Hana into the water. A green snorkeling goggles over her eyes already, Hana held onto Olivia’s hands as she waded deeper into the ocean, until it reached her lower stomach. Angela was still trying to get Fareeha to get into the water but the Egyptian woman kept trying to scurry away onto dryer land.

“Keep this air tube above the water and you’ll breath fine. Then you can see the fishes clearly. Okay?” Olivia explains. Hana nodded and dunk her head below the warm sea slowly. The salty water stung her skin a bit but when she opens her eyes, she saw a whole new world. The fishes danced around the due, sometimes getting close and then skittering away. Hana reached out at a fish and it swam away when it saw her hand. She could see Olivia’s long legs in the water, trying to balance against the slippery sand bottom. The Korean grabbed onto Olivia’s hips to help push herself out of the ocean.

“It looks so cool!” Hana exclaims at the smiling Olivia.

“Isn’t it? Come, I’ll let you go and you should try swimming around,” Olivia suggested. Hana dunk back into the water, slowly letting go of Olivia’s hands. Letting herself adjust to the watery movement and balance, she began swimming away. The fishes squirm around the actress, curious about the humanoid figure in their waters. Then Hana felt a hand on her leg and she turned around to see Olivia chasing after her. She reached her hand out for her to grab it. Together, the two of them explored around and chased after the sea creatures.

_Hana looks so cute in her pink bikini. God, her form looks amazing._

Olivia could swear that her hands were getting clammy, even though they are under the water.

_Olivia looks so cool!_

Hana could feel the schoolgirl excitement rise in her stomach. She thought that Olivia looked amazing in her swim outfit, she couldn’t stop swooning.

Olivia motions Hana to rise up and when they did, she said, “Take off the air tube, that way we can swim deeper.”

Returning back to the sea without the air tube, they dived closer to the sea floor, running their hands along the soft sand. They dug up seashells and carried them back up to the surface before they ran out of breaths. They compared the shells, giggling and laughing.

“The sea is so salty,” Hana says, spitting out the sea water. “It stings my lips.”

“You get use to it,” Olivia laughed. Just then, there was a sharp gleam in Hana’s eyes as she smirked, thinking of an idea.

“Hey, go back into the water and close your eyes,” Hana asked, seductively. Doing as she is told, Olivia sunk back into the waters. Hana followed after and wraps her arms around Olivia’s neck. The close distance made both girls blush and it was Hana that closed it. She pressed her lips against Olivia’s, moving them in a rhythmic motion. Olivia clings around Hana’s waist, pulling her closer. The two fall in a trance, the entire world is is a misty fog that surrounds them, leaving them alone in this moment. They forget the stress. They forget where they are at. They forget what they were doing. Focusing on kissing each other, Hana releases a moan, although it is muffled by the sea, and she digs her fingers into Olivia’s hair. However the two immediately sprung up back to the surface, spitting out the salt water.

“I think I swallowed some water,” Hana coughs.

“Haha, then why did you make us kiss underwater?” Olivia laughs, rubbing Hana’s back.

“Because,” Hana blushed. “It’s romantic.”

An arrow, of love, wounds and pierces Olivia’s throbbing heart when she heard Hana shyly mentions romantic.

_Too cute! Hana is seriously going to be the death of me._

“Did you not like it?” Hana asks. She looks at Olivia with puppy dog eyes, earning another arrow to pierce Olivia’s heart.

“Of course I did,” Olivia quickly responds, grabbing onto Hana’s shoulders. “I did like it! It was very nice!” She felt a sudden rush hit her head.

“Ah, Olivia...your nose is bleeding.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wish you all a Happy Holiday!
> 
> Hana: Hey, Kokoro.
> 
> Kokoro: Yes?
> 
> Hana: Um...when will Olivia and I be going to do the frick frack?
> 
> Kokoro: Damn Hana! You’re being so bold!
> 
> Hana: Just answer the question, I’m already so embarrassed to ask.
> 
> Kokoro: You’ll get it when you get it. Calm your hormones.


	8. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick. Tock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, this story is taking a turn now. I just got a nice keyboard for my ipad so it’ll be nice to use. Tapping on a screen takes so much effort. Well, the sasaeng has a name now and he is creepy. Hopefully this chapter will provide more information about him. Also, just saying, he is not a man that one should completely understand. He should be confusing and hard to comprehend. Enjoy!

The wind blew into Jeeo’s hair, blowing it all over his face but the man kept his stoic gaze. Nothing seems to faze him, not even having dangerous and sketchy men so close to him. On a boat, in the middle of the water, Jeeo knew these men could throw him overboard and take the money. They really could, but they feared him and he knows that. He could practically smell their fear. The leader, especially, stunk of this fear. He clutched his injured hand as he would occasionally throw visual daggers at the Asian man. Not that long ago, the leader tested Jeeo’s patience by trying to size him up. He tried to establish a dominance against Jeeo, to regain a little more credibility for his role as an alpha leader. There was nothing he could do against Jeeo’s fast reflexes, the quick stab into his hand with a small knife. It was fast. It was inhuman. It was the last time the leader tried anything funny. These men were terrified. They just wanted to perform their job and go on with their lives. The money was more valuable than their pride.

So Jeeo enjoyed his peace, no one bothered him as the gears in his head continue to click. Everything has gone as planned. Sure, he has lost his temper and his patience a few times down the road. He can’t help it. He’s not a patient and calm man. If he wanted something, he will get it. The word ‘no’ is not in his vocabulary. He is spoiled. He is vain. He is crazy. He wanted Hana Song.

It was love at first sight when he saw Hana. He saw the first video of her YouTube channel that set her off to a road of success and popularity. She was different from the other girls. She had a charisma that no other girl could match. Hana was an one of a kind girl. He later learned that she was the daughter of his father’s employee, he thought it was fate that he had a closer connection than the typical fan boy. He was 18 at the time when he discovered her, an age where he had no motivation and no goals in his life. He was spoil, he still is. His father didn’t push him, he was to inherit his father's position too, being set for life. Jeeo had everything that the normal everyday society often worked hard for. Everything but a potential wife. Hana was his dream wife. His only life goal: to make Hana his only.

Jeeo stalked Hana’s social media, watching her every move, her every step and decision. He followed Hana’s father home, to find out where she lives. In the late of night, he would watch Hana through the window at a distance. Why didn’t he make a move sooner? Why now? That is a question that no one will really truly understand. Perhaps he was waiting for her to ripen before he plucked the fruit. While he may be impatient most of the time, he was patient with Hana. Well, not now. He was insufferably impatient.

He watched Hana’s father while he visited his father’s workplace. He saw the strain and anger that Hana’s father portrayed. Jeeo is smart, he was good at connecting the dots. He was observant, he knew more than what the person thought he knew about themselves. The man knows that her father did not approve of Hana’s lifestyle. It made Jeeo angry at first, to see her father disapprove of her. When Hana left Korea to go to America, Jeeo began to side with her father. He was just as hurt to learn that she is leaving as her father. He blamed himself for not stepping up, to actually introduce himself to Hana when he had a chance, before she got Youtube famous.

The man began to befriend Hana’s father at work after Hana’s departure, slowly but surely. He agreed with her father’s views but kept a distance as well, as to not reveal his intentions all too suddenly. The two men formed a friendship, of course Hana’s father could not reject the son of his boss. Jeeo pried out information about Hana from him, in a way that didn’t raise suspicions.

_In a bar, late at night, Jeeo took Hana’s father out to drink after a hard day’s work. He had bought a few beers for Hana’s father, laughing to hide his mockery. It was hilarious to him. It was so easy to manipulate Hana’s father, to befriend him so easily. All he needed was someone who agreed with him._

_“Teawu, you work so hard for your family. You need to relax, take it easy,” Jeeo says, pretending to sip his only single beer, compared with Teawu’s stacks. The father, named Teawu, gave a shake, raising a hand._

_“Does it really matter? My only daughter is still sending my family money, loads of it. My wife thinks I don’t know but nothing can be hidden from me,” he replies. “Most of it goes to my son’s education even though he works two jobs while going to school. Such a hardworking son.”_

_“Is that not good though? You are getting a cushion for your finance.”_

_“I guess it is good. Keeps the family feed and happy,” Teawu mutters, taking a huge gulp of the beer. “If only Hana was here, with us.”_

_“If you don’t mind me being too forward, didn’t you basically chase your daughter out? I thought you were against everything your daughter was about?”_

_Teawu sighs, displease at himself, as he explains, “I was at first because I was jealous. She got so successful so easily. Almost like magic. I worked my blood, sweat, and tears throughout my whole life.”_

_Jeeo silently takes in this information, inside he was laughing at this man’s petty jealousy. He muses, “Ah, a man of your caliber is bound to feel intimidated. I don’t blame you for feeling like the way you do.”_

_Drunk Teawu took Jeeo’s words as a compliment, as expected from Jeeo. Teawu laughs and takes another gulp of the cheap beer._

_“You’re a wise man Jeeo. You would make a good husband for my daughter.”_

_Those words spark a rare sense of happiness in Jeeo, but he swallows it down to avoid it from letting it show. His face makes no indication about how he feels about Teawu’s words, staying nonchalant. Of course, Hana’s father was too drunk to notice how eerie Jeeo was acting._

_“I’m serious Jeeo. You are from a wealthy family. You have good looks and you’re on a good path in your life. You’re a perfect husband to a very lucky wife. If Hana was still here on a different path than what she is on now, I would insistently offer her to you.”_

_This made Jeeo’s happiness spiral to anger and jealousy. Teawu disgusted him. How could this man be so lenient to his daughter? If he was more strict, perhaps Hana would still be in Korea. Now she was off, kissing up to some horny teenage boy._

_“I would be honored if that happened,” Jeeo falsely smiled. “Your daughter is a beautiful girl. However, she and I are on different levels and on different paths. Perhaps in a different life, she and I may meet.”_

_“If you chased after her and brought her home, you are free to marry her!” Teawu drunkenly exclaims. This, however, sparked Jeeo’s motivation. He took those words to heart._

_“Oh Teawu, don’t say that or I might really do just that,” Jeeo lightly teased, with an evil glint in his eye. At this point, Teawu looks like he is going to pass out._

_“Ah Jeeo, I miss Hana. I wish she would come home. I wish I wasn’t so harsh. I wish I could apologize,” Teawu mutter softly, the last part unheard by Jeeo as his mind is already formulating a plan._

Opening his eyes, Jeeo saw the location coming into view, far, but the boat remain hidden from its sight. It was important that they can not be seen. He was on a relatively small boat that barely fit four people, including himself. He thought of his insane attempts to bother Hana. It was crazy, he was very much out of character. But it fed into his emotions, he loved the way he had so much power over everyone. Hana’s friends are powerless against him, especially the Hispanic woman. Upon thinking of her, he grits his teeth. He hated that the woman has gotten so close to his precious Hana, so easily. It infuriated him. He has watched Hana for so long and now she was being taken away so easily. He use to get so jealous of the teenage boys that has gotten so close to Hana but he knew his girl well. He knew that Hana wasn’t serious with them. It shows now, the way she looks at that Olivia girl was the first time he saw Hana so infatuated. Even when Hana was with Lúcio, she has never really looked at someone with so much affection as much as she looks at Olivia. It felt good to Jeeo that he was able to beat Olivia to a pile of whimpering mess. He replays the scene he had with Olivia at the restaurant, silently laughing at the way she crippled in pain. Oh, how much he wanted to see that again.

“Hana Wangja. What a nice ring to it.” He softly whispers.

**********

The sun shined onto Hana’s light skin, slowly tanning her. Olivia’s hands rubbed sunscreen over her soft skin, protecting it from the sun’s rays. Angela gave up on trying to help Fareeha get over her fear of the water. She was in the shade as she watch her lover fly a kite. Gabriel was next to Angela, filling out a bunch of paperwork while grumbling to himself. Akande took a stroll around the perimeter, looking out through the trees of any signs of suspicions.

Hana was sitting in between Olivia’s legs, her back against Olivia’s front. She had her 3ds out, playing Pokémon Sun, while Olivia braided her hair, comedically having tissues up her nose. Hana was battling a gym leader, excitingly spasms into Olivia when her Primarina took an unexpected critical hit.

“Ah,” Olivia grunted, feeling Hana’s elbow dig into an ache in her stomach. Hana turns around, forgetting about her game, to apologize.

“I’m sorry. Is your stomach okay?” Hana gives a kiss on Olivia’s stomach as the Hispanic woman watches with a blush on her face.

“Yeah,” She stutters. “I’m okay. It didn’t hurt that much.”

Hana rubs Olivia’s stomach until it looks more like she’s feeling her up, in which Oliva gets flustered. The Korean’s fingers trace over her belly button and over her upper stomach, getting close to her breast. Then Olivia became aware that they were around the rest of the group and she glanced at everyone else. Angela was reading some paperwork with Gabriel. Fareeha was flying her kite, her back towards the duo. Akande’s back was also facing them, he was still checking out the perimeter.

“Ah, Hana. You’re being so bold,” Olivia whispered. Hana stared with her big brown eyes and she takes on of Olivia’s hands and placed it on one of her breast. This almost made Olivia splurge into another nosebleed. “H-Hana, your friends are still near.”

“I’m keeping watch,” Hana quickly replies. She squeezes Olivia’s hand to urge her to move. “Do you not want to? I can stop if you want.”

“Ah, no I do! It’s just...they are so soft.”

Olivia started moving her fingers on her own accord. It’s not that she has never felt a woman’s breast, it’s just that this was Hana Song. One of the most desired young women of America and here she was getting a chance to feel her up, with her acceptable consent. It made Olivia want to treasure Hana more, to make herself worthy for her. Feeling her breast, she could slightly trace her light heartbeat as she rubbed the flesh in her hand. Hana, still keeping an eye on everyone else, gave a slight moan at each rub and tuck. It aroused Olivia, which was a problem currently. The idea of being caught excited her but also filled her with dread. Fareeha would probably kick her ass for this.

_Ring! Ring!_

The sound of Hana’s cellphone scared the two women and Olivia silently cursed at the caller for interrupting them. Hana gave her an apologetic look before taking the call.

“Amélie? Hey!...Yeah we are at the beach. Don’t worry. Everything has been fine so far,” Hana says. Olivia made a mental note to herself to berate the French woman when she sees her. “How are you? I’m sorry you got sick. Do you have a cold?”

Still feeling down, Olivia wraps her arms around Hana, dipping her head into the Korean’s neck. She takes a second glance at the other people, they weren’t looking still. An evil smile spreads across her lips as an idea pops in her head.

“Oh, you have a fever? Well, we were in the sun a lot. Do you have a sunburn?”

Olivia pressed her lips against a soft part of Hana’s neck, making the Korean lightly suspicious of her. Finding the spot, Olivia began to suck on the tender skin, eliciting a high pitch moan from Hana.

“Aah! Sorry Amélie, I dropped my drink and it fell on my lap. It was really cold,” Hana says, trying to cover up her embarrassment. She gave Olivia a playful slap, mouthing that she was on the phone, giggling. Olivia dug her head back in, using her teeth to suck on the precious spot. Alternating between sucking and nibbling, Hana found herself in a dilemma, trying to quiet her voice while keeping a conversation with Amélie. “Ah...yes...I hope you feel better. We will visit you later today.”

Olivia found a secret rhythm that made Hana almost squeal, hinting at the way her nails dug into her skin. The tender skin was bright red against her pale complexion. Olivia smirked in triumph. Meanwhile, Hana was out of breath while still clutching her phone.

“Ah...ah….sorry Amélie, there was a bug near me so I ran. That’s why I’m so out of breath. Hmm….ah...okay. Okay, we'll see you later. Feel better! Bye.”

Olivia grabbed Hana’s phone before she could end it, earning a surprise gasp from the actress. Hana tries to take it back, but to no avail.

“Ah, chica. Sorry that you ain’t feeling well,” Olivia says into the phone. “It must suck being stuck in bed.”

Amélie’s tired voice can be heard as she responds, “Fuck you.” The French woman hangs up abruptly.

“Olivia! You little shit!” Hana cries and tackles the woman to the sand. They both laugh as they fight in a playful wrestling game. After calming down, Hana takes out her phone to use the camera as a mirror, eyeing the fresh hickey on her neck. “Jeez, it’s so red. You’re lucky that I brought some concealer with me.”

“Ah, so you were expecting this?” Olivia asks when Hana mentioned that she concealer. The Korean freezes and blushes, giving another playful slap on the Hispanic woman.

“You are such meanie!”

**************

Akande heard a twig snap. He twisted his head in the direction of the sound. He berated himself for being on edge when he saw it was just a lizard scurrying about. He normally wasn’t so on edge but the feeling in his stomach was still burning, reminding him to be on guard. He turns around towards the group, seeing Hana and Olivia mess around in the sand. The sight calms him down a bit and he continues to walk around the perimeter, double checking his sights. Doing this, he is reminded of the time he would check on Olivia’s house when she was younger. During the time when her father was always on a verge of an angry outbursts and would take it out on his daughter. Akande was always keeping a close eye on the family, making sure to be ready to swoop in and calm any situation.

Then another snap was heard. This time, Akande quickly pulled his gun out. He didn't realize that he had wandered far from the group while he was reminiscing his memories. He silently cursed himself for being unguarded and he started to walk towards the direction of the sound.

“Who’s there?!” He yells. His deep booming voice could scare small animals away but nothing moved. “If you are hiding, you better come out. I’m armed and will shoot if you made a sudden movement.”

This was the nerves talking. Normally, Akande could scare anyone away from his appearance alone, even larger men. However, the man felt vulnerable. Scared. It was unlike him.

_The adrenaline pumped through his veins. Fareeha was separated from him and he kept the chase. The Asian man was within his sights. Just a little more, he could grab him. Akande could hear the other security guards yelling orders._

_“Stop!” Akande screamed at the man. His gun was in his hand, ready to shoot, but he held in the urge to press the trigger. He wanted to catch this man alive._

_The Asian man turned into an alley, in which Akande followed, before being confronted by a barbed fence. This was Akande’s chance and he silently laughed at this man’s stupidity._

_“Alright,” he says. “Stop running and give yourself in. You're causing a lot of trouble around here.”_

_The Asian man remains silent, too silent. He wasn't breathing heavily from running, he wasn't screaming, and he didn't speak. Almost like Akande wasn’t even there, the man started to laugh to himself, confusing Akande. He turns around, facing him. Akande stares into the man’s eyes, bloodshot red but also cold. Stone cold. This man felt nothing. He was a completely different person aside from the man that was beating up Olivia not too long ago. He tilts his head to the side, like a cat, and he gives a grin. This was not a happy grin in Akande’s eyes. The smile reminded him of Olivia’s father every time the man looked at him before screaming at his daughter. It was a warning. A premonition. The Asian man’s smile faltered though, as if retreating into himself, thinking. However this did not ease Akande’s nerves, in fact it scared him. He could always read Olivia’s father, always guess what the man was going to do. This man though? Akande could not figured him out and it scared him. The unknowing. The uncertainty._

_“Sir,” the Asian man muttered softly. “Would you do anything?”_

_“Sir, I’m going to give you three seconds to submit to me and turn yourself in,” Akande responds quickly, not answering the man’s question._

_“Would you do anything for the sake of the person that is precious to you?”_

_“One,” Akande started counting. His adrenaline hasn’t faltered yet. It pumped through his head, telling him to remain calm but alert. “Two”_

_“I’ve watched you too. You are quite close to that Hispanic woman.”_

_Akande paused, the anger sparking throughout his body. He remembered seeing Olivia on the floor as he gave chase. The image of her on the floor reminded him of when he would find her in his house, on his couch. Safe from her father’s wrath. It made his blood boil but Akande bit the inside of his cheeks to keep the rage inside._

_“Three.”_

_It was the final number but it was also a final warning to the Asian man. The scene was silent, both men did not move. Akande was terrified, he screamed at himself to approach the man, but his body stayed petrified._

_“Let me give a warning to you.” The Asian man said as he quickly approach Akande, almost giving no time for Akande to respond. He was in front of the man in seconds, being a few inches shorter than Akande. Despite this, Akande felt small as he stared at the man’s cold dead eyes. “I will not be so kind to that woman next time. She’s lucky to even be breathing.”_

_“Don’t you dare-“_

_“If she gets in my way again, I will not hesitate to kill her.”_

_The words froze Akande, his eyes widen. He grabbed the man’s clothes, pulling him to himself._

_“Don’t fucking threaten me or Olivia!” Akande growls. He was sick of being scared, the emotions rushed out of him. “I’m dragging your ass to the police and I’ll let the dogs deal with you!”_

_The man did not resist. He did not move. He smiled. That scornful smile spread across his face._

_“Let me see you try.”_

_A lone hand rose and Akande could not respond quickly before feeling the Asian man’s fingers jab in front of his throat. The pressure placed on his throat caused him to let go of the man. The oxygen flew from his mouth and he struggles to breathe, each breath he took caused him immense pain. His ears were ringing, his throat throbbed in pain, and Akande tried to cry out to see if he could speak. Then he felt a foot ram into his guts, making him lurch forwards and cripple in agony. The Asian took a step back, glaring down at Akande. Akande looks up, feeling like a mouse compared to a lion. The eyes of the man express no remorse, no emotion. It terrified Akande and he forced himself to get back to his feet, trying to regain some honor. The security guards’ voices barely erupted in his ear, they were getting close. Hearing other voices, the Asian man started to climb the barb fence, placing his hand over the barbs in pure insanity. Nothing stops this man. Akande proceeded to grab the Asian man but he was pushed by the other security team as they tried to stop this man._

_“Wait!’ Akande yells, struggling through the pain in his throat. “Don’t! He’s going to get away!”_

_It was too late. The Asian man made it across the fence while the security team hesitated before the fence thorns, giving the man more escape time. Akande glared through the fence, making eye contact with the man’s still dead eyes._

_“Later,” the Asian man says with a smirk before running off._

Back to the present, Akande heard another twig snap, making him spin around. There was still nothing around him and he can hear Hana’s giggles from a distance. He was alone still, at the moment. Akande decided to try to head back to the group before hearing more snaps around him.

_Someone is definitely here!_

Akande immediately looked up, facing the tops of the trees before feeling a prick in his neck. He reached around to pull out a small needle and his heart dropped.

_Poachers?!_

He tried to scream out but his voice strained to come out. His head got fuzzy and a wave of sleepiness took over him. Akande fell onto his knees as he struggles to force himself awake, fighting against the sudden sleepiness. The more he tried to fight, the more he felt nauseous and tired. His body collapse on the ground, as if refusing to listen to Akande’s mind.

“I warned you,” called out the voice and Akande immediately recognize the monotonous tone.

“Y-y-you,” gasp Akande as he looks up to see the Asian man staring down at him. He willed his body to move but nothing worked. He was sedated. The darkness flitted around the edge of his vision as he stared at that ugly smile, mocking him, before giving in to the sleep.

“You’re lucky that I’m in a good mood,” Jeeo mutters before signaling a grunt to hide the body. “Maybe if everything goes well, everyone will live. Or maybe not. Depends on my mood.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Here we goooooo! Alright guys, we are cranking up the heat! Time go give this story the M rating that it deserves!
> 
> Hana: M rating? I’m ready!
> 
> Kokoro: Oh, Hana....um...not yet. I said you will get your smex scene after the climax.
> 
> Hana: Oh come on! Olivia and I shared some nice moments in this chapter. 
> 
> Kokoro: Good things comes to those who wait. I will see you guys in the next chapter! Byeeeee!


	9. The Calmest Man On Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduce chapter 9 of Sasaeng. I have no words with what I have done. The tags, I have been updating them, are there to warn you of what will happen. Enjoy!

“Where is Akande?” Angela asks, looking around to find the man. “I thought I just saw him?”

“He is probably still guarding the area, he’ll turn up, “Gabriel grumbles as he shifts through paper. His eyes never leaving the pages.

“Well, I’ll grab Fareeha and look for him. He shouldn’t stray from the group. Especially since we are alone.”

“Alright,” Gabriel says, nodding. He groans as he looks through more papers. Angela gets up to go to her lover, still flying the kite. She glance at Hana and Olivia, watching them build a sand castle like children. It warms her heart to see the two of them so close.

_Ah, Hana has grown so much. I remember she use to be so grouchy and aggressive during her rebellious years._

Angela smiles and continues towards Fareeha. She taps on her shoulder, gaining her attention.

“Hmm? Angela?” Fareeha responds. “Do you want something?”

“Yes. I haven’t seen Akande lately and I wanted you to come with me to find him,” Angela explains.

“Ah, okay. Let me take this kite down.”

The Egyptian woman pulled on the string, bringing it closer to her enough so she would grab the kite. The couple then walked back to Gabriel, dropping off the kite. Angela called out to Hana and Olivia.

“Hana! Olivia! We are going to find Akande,” Angela calls. Grabbing Hana’s attention, she turns around towards Angela’s direction.

“Is Akande missing?” She asks. “Should we come with you?”

“Ah, no. I’m sure he just wandered off. We’ll be fine. Just keep your cellphone on, okay?”

“Okay!”

Fareeha and Angela drifted off into the forest area of the beach, leaving the group. They hold hands, keeping an eye out of the scene in front of them. The two of them walk deeper into the forest, watching small animals skitter about.

“He shouldn’t have gone far,” Fareeha quietly mutters. She starts to look at the ground, checking for footprints.

“Hey, baby?” Angela asks. “Do you ever want children?”

Fareeha coughs on her own saliva upon hearing the question. She says, “Children? Ah, um...why do you ask Angela?”

“Well, we have been together for a long time. I’m not getting any younger. I’m just curious. That’s all.”

“Children...well I would be lying if I said the thought hasn’t crossed my mind.”

The Egyptian woman blushes, looking away from her lover. A warm smile erupts on Angela’s lips as she watches her girlfriend get embarrassed.

“Fa-ree-ha,” Angela whispers, tightening her hold on the woman. “I think you would make a wonderful mommy.”

Fareeha blushes some more, wondering where all of Angela’s forwardness is coming from.

“Come, let’s check closer to the water. Maybe Akande is along the beachside,” Fareeha suggests. The pair start to head towards the water, looking out onto the sea. Watching the shoreline, they find no trace of Akande and return back into the forest. “Let’s go deeper and if we still don't see him, we should return and let the others know.”

As the couple tread deeper into the forest, Angela’s mind raced elsewhere, thinking of the time she was working with Hana during her Disney years. Hana was difficult to manage and Angela once quit because of Hana’s aggressiveness.

_“Then leave!” Hana screamed at the tired Angela. “Leave! Just like everyone else!”_

_“Fine Hana, if that is what you want. I’ll take my leave.” Angela grumbles, grabbing her bag before storming out of the office._

_“Angela, wait! Don’t be rash,” Fareeha tried to plead. “Hana, please apologize.”_

_“I’m not going to apologize Fareeha! It’s not my fault that the media want to fabricate stories about me,” Hana grumbles. This set Angela off and she turns around to face the bratty teen._

_“You are always getting in trouble Hana! You drink even though you are underage. You are disrespectful to anyone that doesn’t agree with you. You get involve in trouble every chance you get,” Angela rants. “If your fans truly knew this side of you, you could say goodbye to your career.”_

_“It’s your job to do something about it,” Hana argues._

_“I’m your assistant! Not your publicist! Even she quit on you!”_

Angela gave a quiet laugh at the memory. They argued for hours before she just left. It was a week later when Hana formally apologize to Angela and begged for her back.

_Hana has matured so well_.

Angela thought about how Hana looks at Olivia. She has never seen the Korean so peaceful with someone else. Hana has always been like a daughter to Angela. It’s why she wondered if she was ready for children herself. Blue eyes glance at her lover, watching Fareeha stare off in the distance, trying to catch any sight of Akande. Admiring her lover, Angela’s eyes caught onto something on the ground near her. She pulls Fareeha’s hand to get her attention.

“Baby,” Angela says. “Are those drag marks?” Fareeha looks in the direction that Angela pointed at. The duo walked over to the location, the Egyptian woman bend down to examine the marks. The marks were huge, implying the object being dragged was also big.

“I don’t think an animal could have done this.”

“Do you think Akande was here?”

“I think this was Akande,” Fareeha says, her eyes darkening. “Let’s head back.”

_Bang!_

“Hana!” Angela exclaims. She begins to run until she feels a hand on her throat.

***********

Three men sauntered onto the beach, they each appeared from different sides of the area, closing in on the group like a pride of lioness after a lone antelope. Olivia was the first to respond to these stranger, getting up quickly. Her machine pistol was in her bag and she ran to grab it. Kicking sand in the air, Olivia barely reaches her bad. However she felt a sharp sting in her leg and she fell onto the sand. One of the men shot her leg, grinning as he did so. It caused Hana to scream and run after her. Gabriel tried to get up as well but he was hit by a blunt object, causing him to back down.

“Olivia!” Hana screamed. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Everything was happening so fast.

“Hana, get back!” Gabriel yells, clutching his head. He feels a foot slam on his back, holding him down. Hana turns around, shocked to see who it is.

“You!” Hana yells. “It’s you!”

Jeeo, a foot on Gabriel, doesn’t respond to Hana’s outburst. He watches her like a hawk. The men come closer to Hana, slowly.

“Get the fuck away from her!” Olivia screams, she jumps up and runs to her bag, grabbing her machine pistol from it. She aims her weapon at the men, only for them to aim their guns at her. Blood is seeping from the bullet wound and Olivia grunts in pain, trying to ignore it.

“No!” Hana cries, she spread her arm apart, trying to be a barrier between the enemies. “Please, don’t shoot!”

“Gentlemen,” Jeeo speaks, raising his hand in the air. “Put down the weapons.”

The men slowly put their weapons down, watching Jeeo for further orders. Olivia hobbles towards Hana, standing in front of her to block her from the Asian man. She watches him, boring her eyes into his. He remains calm, even though he puts pressure on Gabriel’s back.

“Get the fuck off me!” Gabriel hisses. Jeeo looks down at Gabriel in unamusement. Holding a pipe in his hand, Jeeo uses the end of the pipe and rams it into Gabriel’s head, knocking him unconscious.

“Gabriel!” Hana cries, she pushes Olivia off to the side and starts to walk straight towards Jeeo. “Who the fuck do you think you are!? Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone!”

“Hana, wait,” Olivia says, reaching out to the Korean. She catches Hana, pulling her back. Jeeo slowly makes his way to the pair, never keeping his eyes off of them.

“Hana,” he says. “You are much prettier in person.”

Normally, Hana would be thrilled to hear such words but hearing them from this man, it disgust her.

“Who the fuck are you?” She grits her teeth as she speaks. Jeeo is only a foot away from her, still staring down at her.

“Back off!” Olivia growls, aiming her machine pistol in Jeeo face, rushing forwarding in front of Hana. His eyes twitch slightly, as if recognizing the Hispanic woman.

“Move aside,” Jeeo calmly says, demanding. Olivia cocks her gun, a warning to him.

He closes his eyes, contemplating something, before swiping his leg against Olivia’s wound, making her scream and fall over. He grabs the weapon from her, now aiming at her. Hana freezes, petrified at the weapon.

“I said move aside,” he growls at Olivia, shoving a foot into her wound again. She screams in pain.

“No!” Hana yells, shoving her hands on Jeeo’s chest. His tall statue is unmovable and refuses to budge.

_Smack!_

It knocks the wind out of Hana as she flew off, clutching her cheek. Jeeo’s slap was powerful enough for Hana to taste a metallic substance in her mouth. She falls face first into the sand, spitting the sand out as she gets up.

“Hana!” Olivia cries in shock. Jeeo, with his hand raised, looks down at Olivia and proceeds to dig his foot into her wound again. “Fuck you!”

Jeeo motions his men to grab Olivia. As they do, Jeeo wanders to Hana, watching her trying to keep the tears from falling on her face. She looks at him in disdain.

“Why are you doing this?” Hana bitterly asks. Jeeo bends down, the expression on his face was full of pity.

Tilting his head, he says, “Because I love you.”

“Do you hit the people you love? Huh? You make me sick!”

“I don’t care if you hate me. As long as I am in your life, that is enough for me.”

The men pull Olivia to her feet, pointing their guns at her in case she tries to get hasty. Jeeo grabs Hana’s arm, pulling her to her feet against her will.

“Just wait till Angela and Fareeha get here! They are going to kill you!” Hana yells, trying to pry herself away from Jeeo.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Jeeo calmly says. Hana looks at him in confusion until he points at a different direction. Angela and Fareeha were being dragged by three other men, struggling. One had a hold on Angela while two other men held Fareeha down. Angela’s eyes widen once she saw the scene.

“Let go of her!” Angela screams. The man behind her tightens his grip on her, making her squirm in pain.

“No,” Hana says in disbelief. “Not my friends too.”

“I’ll make you deal Hana,” Jeeo says. “I’ll let your friends go. If you come with me. Simple?”

Hana could feel the tears drip down her face as he said these words. The situation looks hopeless. Akande was still missing, Olivia was being held down by three men, and Angela and Fareeha were also tied up at the moment.

“Hana! Don’t listen to him!” Olivia yells before being punched in the gut by one of the men.

Angela, finding her strength, turns around and headbutts her captor. The man screams as his nose started to bleed. The two men, distracted by Angela’s actions, loosen their hold on Fareeha for a split second. It was enough for Fareeha to slip out of their grasp and throw a fist into another man’s face, making him fall over. The last remaining guy was then tackled by Fareeha. Angela delivers a punch into the man’s face as Fareeha jams her fist into his gut. With three of them men down, they turned around to try to take on Hana’s attacker. However, Jeeo tightens his hold on Hana and aims the gun at her head. This made the duo freeze in their spots.

“Heheh,” Jeeo giggles. “Not bad.”

“Please,” Angela pleads. “Let Hana go. If you want money, we have it. We will do anything, just let Hana go.”

“Hana,” Jeeo says to his victim. “Do you hear her right now? They are willing to give me money to let you go.” He grins and starts to laugh. “Are they stupid!? They think money is what I need? Ahahahahaha!”

Hana cowers in fear as she watches the tall man laugh like crazy. The loud piercing sound was eerie and Hana feared that he would slap her again. His laughing episode, however, ends abruptly, like a mood swing, and he stares at Angela and Fareeha. “I said that if you come with me, I will let your friends go. It is that simple,” Jeeo continues to say. “But now I am in a bad mood.”

His black eyes glare at Hana as he shoves the gun into her forehead, as if mocking her.

“Don’t think I would pull the trigger, Hana. Don’t test me.” Jeeo growls. “All you have to do is come with me. That’s all. If only you had done that in the first place, I wouldn’t be in a bad mood.”

Angela and Fareeha are on edge at this point, having no clue on what to do. Their palms are sweating, their bodies are in shock, and all they could do is watch this man taunt their Hana. Olivia curses at herself for being pathetic at the moment. A bullet in her leg, three men gripping her, and her weapon out of her hands, Olivia could only stare on at the scene.

“So, if I come with you, will you let my friends go?” Hana clarifies, still in deep fear.

“It’s that simple my dear,” Jeeo hums. Hana takes a few seconds to take in his words before giving her answer.

“Alright. I’ll go with you. Just please don’t hurt anybody anymore.”

“No!” Olivia cries out and she feels the butt of a gun swipe at her head. She cries out in pain.

The three men behind Angela and Fareeha slowly regain consciousness but the pair didn’t fight back. The men raised their guns at them, a silent warning to not fight back again.

“Perfect. Now, we will go to the boat and we are taking your assistant as well.” Jeeo explains as a grunt grabs onto Angela. Fareeha growls but remains still as she feels a gun against her head.

“You said you would let my friends go!” Hana argued.

“I did, back when I was in a good mood. Now I am in a bad mood so I figured out a use for your pretty assistant.”

“Angela,” Fareeha whimpers. Her lover sends her a gentle looks.

“It’s okay baby. I’ll be with Hana,” Angela assures as she is pushed away.

“Come on my love, our boats are around the corner,” Jeeo says. He drags the helpless Hana away, along with Angela, towards their hidden boat. The men holding down Olivia injects her with a needle, the other men doing the same to Fareeha.

“No! Hana!” Olivia cries out. She feels a wave of nausea over her body and her eyes start to become hazy. She watches the men drag her Hana away. Olivia catches Hana looking back, mouthing the words ‘save me’ before her vision gave out. It was dark now. “Hana…”

************

Amélie’s phone rang, waking the French woman from her nap. Her head throbbed a bit, her body was aching and sore while she tried to get up to answer it.

“Hello?”

The sign of heavy breathing only answered her back.

“Hello? Who is this?”

She could hear a cough before the voice finally answers back.

“Amélie. It’s me.”

“Who?”

“Akande. Amélie, we are in trouble. They took Hana!”

Amélie jumps from the bed upon hearing the news. Her eyes wide in shock, she asks, “What! What happen? Where are you?”

“I’m at the beach. Everyone else is unconscious and Angela is missing as well. I called the police,” Akande explains. “ I was drugged. The suspect hired some poachers to do his dirty work.”

Amélie growls at herself, regretting not being with Hana even though she, herself, is sick.

“Keep me updated, Akande. I’m leaving now.”

***********

An hour has passed since Hana and Angela got on one of the boats and traveled to an unknown location. They were in a room on the boat, huddle close together, with Angela’s arm wrapped around Hana. Tear stains on their faces, Angela glared at Jeeo, who was sitting in a chair, calmly staring right back at them. The other men were outside, drinking beers and saying what they will do with their rewarded money. The boat rocked softly, they had arrived at a warehouse but no one was getting on or off the boat just yet.

“Don’t be scared Hana,” Jeeo cooed, ignoring Angela. “I promise that we will be happy together after all of this is over.”

Angela continues to give him a dirty look, covering Hana’s eyes so that she will not be able to see him. Jeeo gets up, grabbing some rope, and saunters over to the pair. Hana whimpers as Jeeo harshly grabs Angela and ties the rope on each of her hands. It was like a loose handcuff. He drags the Swiss women to the grunts, who then drag her into the warehouse. He then offers his hand to Hana, to help her up. She spits at him and gets up herself, walking to the warehouse as Jeeo follows.

Inside the warehouse, Angela is shoved to the ground as a few grunts make sexual comments about her.

“Wanna be rough? We can be rough,” a man says, smirking. Angela throws a glare at the man before spitting at him. He snarls, raising his hand to strike.

“Don’t hit her. You got your reward, so leave,” Jeeo commanded. Hana rushes over to Angela to protect her from the grunt. He growls, but complies, as he leaves with his men, leaving the girls alone with Jeeo.

“Are you happy now? I’m here with you,” Hana snarls. Her brown eyes were red and puffy as she glares at Jeeo. “Now what are you going to do with Angela?”

“Kill her if you do not comply with me,” Jeeo says calmly. It shocked Hana at how easily he could say that. She stood in front of Angela, shielding her. Jeeo still held Olivia’s machine pistol in his hand. “But she will live as long as you do as I say.”

“What do I have to do?”

“I have an outfit I want you to wear. After you wear it, I’ll make us some dinner that we can eat together.”

Hana looks at him in confusion until she actually takes a closer look at the warehouse. There was a table set with food on it and a couple of other objects that were covered with a cloth.

_Did this guy do all of this for a date?_

Jeeo grabbed a white sleeveless dress, showing it to Hana. He smiles and grabs some other objects.

“I always thought we would have a dog together but since we do not have one,” He glances at Angela.

“No!” Hana growls. “It’s humiliating to even have to listen to what you command but do not drag Angela into this.”

Jeeo’s eyes darken and he grabs another object off the pile. He stomps towards Angela and shoves the object into her arm. Hana hears a loud electric buzz, followed by a loud scream from Angela.

“Stop!” Hana cries and starts to hit Jeeo once she realize that he tased Angela with a taser. Unaffected, he turns around and grabs one of Hana’s wrist.

“The more you disappoint me, the more I will take it out on the dog,” He whispers. The word ‘dog’ referring to Angela. Hana started to sob, feeling powerless against the man.

“Hana, its okay. Listen to him,” Angela says, trying to shake off the electric pain. “I can handle it.”

“The last time I checked, dogs do not speak,” Jeeo growls at Angela, turning the taser on as a warning. Angela glares at Jeeo but responds in a series of barks. He smiles and the grasp on Hana’s wrist soften. “Let me put some ears on her.”

He goes off to grab dog ears and a collar. Hana gets down to comfort Angela.

“I’m sorry Angela. I’m so sorry.”

“Hana, its okay. As long as he does not hurt you, I will take it. We need to stall as much time as we can until we get help,” Angela reassures Hana. “Just play along with his sick game.”

Jeeo comes back, attaching a shock collar on Angela’s neck in which Hana says,”You’re not serious are you?!”

“Dogs need to be trained my dear,” he calmly says. He then places dog ears on Angela’s hair. Jeeo runs his hand on Angela’s hair, messing it up a bit to his liking. “Now, my love, please put on the dress.”

“In front of you?”

“Yes,” Jeeo says, as if it should have been implied. He thumbs a small remote, reminding Hana that her actions will affect Angela. “There is a spare set of underwear for you so you don't have to wear the swimsuit.”

Hana hesitates, pushing away her embarrassment, before grabbing the clothing. She turns away from him, praying he will not complain, showing her back. She rips off the bikini top in haste, not caring if it rips. She tugs the bra on and then pulls the dress on. That way she can take care of her bottom half with at least some sort of dignity. Hana could feel Jeeo’s eyes as she softly tugs her bikini bottom down her legs. She quickly puts on the underwear and turns around. “Happy?” She hisses at him, slightly holding back so he won’t hurt Angela.

“Yes,” he responds. “Now sit, let's have dinner.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro:.......
> 
> Fareeha: That’s fucked up. *hugs Angela*
> 
> Kokoro:.......see you in the next chapter...byeeee...


	10. Don’t Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Grimlockprime222 has made an amazing fan art of Hana and Olivia from chapter 8! It’s so awesome and beautiful. Please check it out in the links below! One is from his Tumblr account and the other is for his Deviantart account!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://grimlockprime222.tumblr.com/post/169042691555/this-is-a-picturefanart-i-made-for-the-story  
> Deviantart:  
> https://grimlockprime222.deviantart.com/art/Somva-Sasaeng-Scene-722423483
> 
> Please give him lots of love and support! Thank you for doing this, it really made my day!

Olivia clutch her leg, it throbbed but at least the bullet was out. Inside hospital, Amélie was racing around, talking to the police and investigators. Akande was next to her, rubbing his head as the drug’s effects drain away. Gabriel was awake too, his head in bandages. Fareeha was also talking to the police with Amélie, her brows furrowed in stress and anger. The room was chaotic and reporters were trying to come in. The news of Hana’s kidnapping spread fast within a few hours. No one seems to care about Angela’s well being, only labeling her as ‘personal assistant’. Social media was exploding with fans concern for Hana’s well being. Everything was a mess, no one had any leads nor ideas of where to start. Olivia’s mind closed out the nonsense as she reflects upon herself.

_If only I was faster. If only I was stronger. Fuck! I failed. I can’t believe I failed._

Olivia stood up, testing her leg. It throbbed but the medication eased the pain. However, Olivia could only hobble back and forth across the floor. It irritated her, her lack of momentum, and she rushed her legs to walk faster. The intense soreness haltered her excessive speed, making Olivia grunt in frustration. Giving up, she sat back down with her head in her hands.

_That bastard took my fucking gun too. Shit. And that was my favorite one too._

“Hey,” Amélie calls out, Fareeha was beside her. “Let’s go! We are leaving.”

“Leaving?” Olivia asks in confusion.

“We are going to figure out how to find Hana and Angela. The police are clueless and nothing is being done. It has been about four hours so far. We are just wasting time sitting here.” Fareeha explains.

“If you want to cry in a corner and whine about Hana, then fine.” Amélie grumbles. “Fareeha and I could do this job without you.”

“I’m coming!” Olivia growls at the French woman. “Don’t just assume I’m going to be useless!”

“Then move your ass up and get going.”

Olivia jumps from her spot, stomping her way towards the French woman to glare at her, her head lifted up. Amélie glares back with amber eyes, returning the same serious energy. They stayed like that for a moment before Olivia broke and started laughing.

“Fuck, you’re a riot,” The Hispanic woman says, chuckling.

Amélie smiles, giving the woman a soft punch on her shoulder. “I thought you needed a little boost.”

“Thanks, I needed your sassy attitude to shake me up.” Olivia says. “I guess you must be feeling better.”

“All this chaos made me sweat out my fever.”

“Alright, stop flirting you two,” Fareeha grumbles. “We should start looking into any boat companies and find anyone who may have used a boat around the time we were at the beach.”

“That won’t work,” Olivia explains. “Those guys are poachers. They probably have stolen boats or they were bought by big time drug cartels. It’ll be useless to check the system.”

Fareeha grumbles, disappointed that her idea fell through before it could even be performed. She says, “Then what do we do? We have to start somewhere.”

“Chicas, you’re looking at someone who has survived in the streets since she was born. I have connections. I know someone that could give us a lead.”

“Who?” Amélie asks.

“I did odd jobs for this guy, he and I are close. Well, sort of. He’s a rogue himself but he deals weapons and explosives with the big guys. He might know something.”

“So where would he be?” Fareeha asks.

“Just follow me.” Olivia says.

The trio began to leave the hospital where Amélie leads them to a rented car. They get in the car, with Olivia driving. Amélie sits in the shotgun seat while Fareeha sits in the back. They start to leave the parking lot, hitting the streets.

“So, we leaving Akande and Gabriel behind?” Olivia questions.

“Gabriel is in no condition to even be on his feet and Akande might be getting sick from the drugs. It’s better if it is just the three of us.” Amélie explains. “Now drive.”

“Alright, but just warning you, this guy can be really crazy in the head. So just a heads up.”

“Crazy?” Fareeha wonders. “He better not be from an insane asylum.”

“No, he isn’t. He is Australian.”

“What?” Amélie and Fareeha say at the same time.

***********

Hana didn’t touch her frozen dinner plate. She would rather eat shit than eat whatever Jeeo offered. He, on the other hand, was peacefully eating the dinner without a complaint. He was talking softly, too calmly for Hana’s taste. Angela was by her feet, her knees to her chest. She hasn’t been shocked yet but she was on edge, eyeing the man carefully. Hana wanted to rip the collar off of Angela but she stayed at her seat, staring at her hot food growing cold. She wasn’t paying attention to what Jeeo was saying, something about having fallen in love with her ever since he first saw her. Hana gripped the end of her dress, silently getting petty revenge by wrinkling the outfit.

“Your father would be happy to see you,” Jeeo says. It grabbed Hana’s attention.

“My father? You know my father?” Hana asks, angering rising in her heart.

“Yes, my father is your father’s boss. I became close friends with him.”

“I highly doubt it. He’s not a sociable man.”

“He cares though. He misses you.”

The words strung a heartstring in Hana’s heart, but she tried to dissuade it. “You don’t know him. You don’t know him at all. Don’t fucking talk about him like you’re close to him.”

This made Jeeo twitch a bit and he turned on the shock collar slightly, making Angela whine against it. Hana gives Jeeo a glare before bending down to shove her fingers into the collar, using her fingers as a barrier against Angela's neck. Jeeo then suddenly stands up and marches towards the duo, shoving Hana out of the way and raising the shock level.

“Stop it!” Hana screams. “You’re fucking crazy. Fucking insane! Leave Angela alone!” She rises just as Jeeo shuts off the collar. Angela falls to the floor, trying to catch her breath.  
  
“Forgive me Hana, you just made me mad for a second,” Jeeo calmly says. “I do know your father well Hana. In fact, he told me that if I bring you home, he would let me marry you.”

Hana’s brown eyes widen in shock as she snarls, “You’re fucking lying.” She chokes out a sob, tears pouring down her face. “Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you.”

_I hate him! I fucking hate him! This is all a dream! A nightmare. Everything is just a sick prank! God! Please let everything be a sick joke!_

Angela, glaring at Jeeo, rubbed Hana’s back to comfort her but she remains wary of Jeeo’s thumb over the remote. “Hana I’m okay, don’t worry,” she says. Her attitude changes as she speaks directly towards Jeeo. “I don’t fucking care if you need to shock me for hours or years. You can do anything you want to me. I can take it. But I promise you, when you’re captured and taken to jail, I will personally shove you into your cell!”

Closing her blue eyes, Angela waited for the incoming shock. She paused, waiting. The shock didn’t come. Angela opened her eyes to see Jeeo sitting back on his seat, resuming his dinner. He ignores Angela and reoffers the seat to Hana, in which she slowly sat down, refusing to look at Jeeo.

“Our dog is quite loud, huh Hana?”

***************

“What the hell is this place?” Amélie says, plugging her nose. The trio stared at an abandoned house, if one could even call it a house. It was falling apart, but at the same time it was still intact.

“It’s the guy’s place,” Olivia says. “He isn’t exactly the cleanest.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Fareeha grumbles. The trio approach the shack, Olivia knocks first.

“Hey! Junkie! It’s me! Sombra!” Olivia calls out.

“I forgot that was your other name,” Amélie mutters to herself.

The door swung open to reveal a man with burnt hair and wearing nothing but shorts. He sported dark circular goggles and he had smoke debris all over his surprisingly toned body.

“Huh? Who calling me? Who zat?” The man questions. He raises one of his goggle spectacle to reveal his eye. He stares at Olivia, getting a good look at. He grins widely once she recognizes her. “Sombra! You sly fox! I haven’t seen you lately! Come in! Make yourself at home.”

The group entered the tiny shack, noticing a huge man sitting at the other end of the shack. He wore a gas mask and made no indication that he hears them. He was reading a book. Olivia walks over to the big man, giving him a small pat on his shoulder.

“Mako! You looking great! Did you lose a few pounds?” Olivia asks. The big guy moves his head towards Olivia, slowly shaking his head. He gives a long groan before returning to his book.

“My, this is the first time he has been so happy! You need to visit us some more!” The Australian cries happily, giving Mako a hard punch.

_How can you tell?_ Amélie and Fareeha thought as they stared at Mako. _He’s wearing a mask._

“Now, um, Sombra...why is your leg bandage up? If you’re running from the law, you know we are the least likely people to chose as a hiding spot. Those po pos keep hounding us every second they get!” The Australian asks, staring at Olivia’s bandage leg. “It’s harder here because we can’t speak Spanish!”

“Jamison, that’s why we are here. We got serious things to ask you, okay?” Olivia says. The man named Jamison looks at Olivia and his face turns stern as he understands the tension coming from her. He nods as he motions the trio to sit, on whatever looked like a seat.

“Alright girl, let me hear it,” He says as he takes the goggles off his head. Even Mako, who has been silent, has put down his book.

“Have you heard the news about Hana Song?” Olivia asks.

“It’s all over town. Huge celebrity being kidnapped by a crazy fan. Who would be crazy enough to do that? Not me.”

“Would you know anything about poachers being hired for a job or anything that you thought was odd? Did you perhaps heard of an Asian man asking people around?”

“Asian man? Now that rings a bell,” Jamison scratched his head and he tried to think. “Ya know, there was an Asian man that was in the Lo Oculto area. I happen to be doing business there when I saw him.”

“Lo Oculto? I thought they disbanded? They were such a small gang.”

“Well, news have it that they are trying to do odd jobs to regain their title. They have been migrating to different bigger organizations to hide and make a name for themselves. Those poachers you are talking about might be them. They really have gone downhill.”

“So you saw this man near there?” Fareeha jumps in, getting impatient.

“Well yeah, I didn’t think too much about it.”

“Jamison, there’s got to be more. Do you know exactly where he was?” Olivia pressured.

“Hmm...well, the man gave me the jeebies. I don’t know, he gave this cold stare that looked like one of those statues that look creepy. Ya know what I mean?”

“Yes, I do. Now, where was he? Did you catch where these men and the man met up? Anything? Hana is with them.”

“Ah…I’m thinking Sombra, I’m thinking! Um…..gosh. It’s so late, my head is sleepy.”

Amélie and Fareeha groan as they watch Jamison struggle to remember.

“Look sir,” Amélie started to say. “Hana and our friend Angela have been stuck with this man for almost five hours. Please try to remember something. Anything. The location most importantly.”

Jamison continued to think, wracking his head to remember anything. The girls gave him a desperate look before giving up. This was not getting them anywhere.

“There’s an abandoned warehouse about thirty miles away from here,” Mako suddenly spoke, his voice was deep and husky. “The Lo Oculto have been using it as a hideout when they aren’t working. Jamison and I have done business near there. It’s very far off, no one could accidently find it unless they were doing business with the gang there. We saw this man, that you speak of, making a deal with those men.”

Everyone stared at Mako in shock, this was the most words he has said since the girls have gotten here. Jamison lit up at once, an invisible light bulb flash in his head.

“Yeah! There is a warehouse that they use. That’s where I’ve seen that Asian man. That’s right! Nice job Mako!”Jamison says, smiling at Mako.

“If you guys tag along, will you lead us there?” Olivia asked.

“Now?! It’s so late, I’m tired.” Jamison whined.

“The Lo Oculto owe us money. They didn’t pay us back for the last shipment.” Mako says. Jamison jumps up, pumping his arms.

“Those little shit heads! Start up the motorcycle Mako! We have to deal with them!” He cries.

_I guess Mako is the leader around here…_ Amélie and Fareeha thought, sweat drops forming at their heads.

“Wait, before we leave,” Olivia says, stopping the excited Jamison. “I need you to return the tab for me. That man stole my machine gun, I need a new weapon.”

“I gotcha Sombra! We just got a new batch of guns in the back! Since I’m in a good mood, I’ll even let your friends pick one!”

“I never thought I would be dealing with a criminal,” Amélie mutters.

************

Jeeo brushed Hana’s hair, taking in each stroke slowly and carefully as Hana tries to close her eyes, shutting him out. Angela, still on the floor, held Hana’s hand as she suffers from her torment. Jeeo’s fingers would lightly dig into her scalp as he straighten her hair. The time has been peaceful, so far. Jeeo has remain calm and Hana was grateful the he hasn’t used the shock collar. However, she was getting tired and the last thing she wanted was to sleep. To distract her mind, she thought about Olivia and her warm smile. The way she felt and the lavender scene she would smell when she hugged Olivia. This was the only pleasant time she would have, zoning out to another space as she let Jeeo continue his ministrations. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jeeo’s men walked in, drunk and happy.

“Hey! Jey-oooo! How much longer are you going to use this place?” The leader says, an ugly grin on his face. “I mean, I’m glad we got paid but it’s late. How long are you going to keep these girls?”

Jeeo stopped his actions and turned his attention at the men. He says, “Forgive me gentlemen. I must have lost track of time. Set up the boat and I’ll finish up here.”

The men nodded before leaving to perform their task. Hana turns around and asks, “Are you going to let me and Angela go?

“The dog can stay. You are coming with me.”

“I’m not coming with you,” Hana growls. “I’ve done everything you wanted! I got dressed, I had dinner with you, and I let you touch my hair. I’m done. Let me go!”

Hana stares into Jeeo’s eyes, still unmoving as ever. Her puffy eyes only see a heartless man that doesn’t regard her emotions or well being. The Asian man smiles, his creepy smile, as he clutch Hana’s wrist suddenly, pulling her towards him. Angela tried to hold her back but he swiftly gave a rough kick at her side, pushing her off.

“Ah!” Angela cried, her hands twisting against the rope on her wrist, causing slight rope burns. The shock collar on her neck rattled, making her choke a bit.

Jeeo moved his face closer to Hana, using his face to keep her’s still, as he said, “I’m never letting you go! I waited almost ten years to hold you like this! Ten years! For so long, I have waited! So long. You are coming with me and we will be happy together!”

Hana spit on his face and growls, “You’re fucking psycho! Fucking insane!”

“Hana! Kick him!” Angela cries out as she finally gets up, testing the strength of her rope handcuffs, making sure it is sturdy.

Jeeo looks at Angela, a snarl on his cheek, but Hana quickly flings her leg in between his, making contact with his groin. He flinches but surprisingly does not react much. However he's distracted as he still clings onto Hana.

_This is my chance!_

Angela swings the rope over Jeeo’s tall frame and pulls as hard as she can. Jeeo jerks backwards, taking Hana with him. He uses one hand to grab the robe on his neck and the other to tightly hold onto Hana. The trio struggle as the girls try to throw the tall man down.

_I’m fucking tired of being pathetic!_

Hana shoves Jeeo’s hand into her mouth and bites down, hard. This made Jeeo growls as he tries to pry his hand away from Hana’s mouth while also trying to throw Angela off. Despite what is happening, he does not falter nor fall.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Jeeo laughs, confusing the girls. He uses all of his strength and shoves his bitten fist against Hana, throwing her off and hitting the cold floor. Hana could feel her lip bleeding and her knees shake in vibrating pain. Angela tries to tighten the rope around Jeeo’s neck but he then reaches around and grabs her blonde hair. His other hand grabs her leg and he starts to lift her on his back. Then he begins to run backwards at a fast speed. Angela, still confused for second, turns around and sees the wall. Before she could do anything, her small frame is slammed into the wall and her grip loosens as she loses all of her strength from her body. Her head, throbbing, droops as she struggles to reorient her vision. Jeeo pulls the robe from his neck, letting Angela drop to the floor.

“Angela!” Hana cries. She tries to get up but her ankle starts to throb intensely. “Fuck...I must have twisted my ankle when I fell.”

Jeeo turns around to face the blonde woman, the smile still on his face. He gives Angela a harsh kick into her stomach, forcing her to cough out bile.

“Stop!” Hana cries again. “Please, stop.”

Jeeo does not seem to hear Hana as he walks over to the table, grabbing Olivia’s stolen gun and aims it at Angela.

“Stop! Please! I’ll go with you! Please stop!” Hana screams as Jeeo releases the first bullet.

_Bang!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro:........
> 
> Angela: Fuck you... 
> 
> Kokoro: Check out Grimlockprime222’s art of Olivia and Hana! Links are at the top of the page!! *runs*
> 
> Angela: Come back here you little shit!


	11. Charlie’s Angels Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the story already so I might release the next chapter tonight, depends how I’m feeling about it. Hope you enjoy!

“I didn’t know you could use a gun,” Fareeha commented, watching Amélie fiddle with a sniper rifle. The trio were in the car, following Jamison and Mako ahead of them, about a few miles away from their destination. Olivia drove fast, speeding across the road as she pushed the pedal harder.

“Gerard loved going to the shooting range and I started to tag along with him,” Amélie explains. “I got really good with the snipers.”

Olivia was quiet in thought, thinking about Hana. She was getting antsy, unable to contain her excitement. She wanted to ram her fist into that Asian man, make him suffer.

_Just hold on Hana! I’m coming!_

The image of Hana’s last words to her flashed in her head. ‘Save me’. Olivia repeated the image in her head, fueling her desire to save Hana and hold her close.

Jamison and Mako started to pull over off to the side of the road, Olivia guided the car along, copying the duo. The group got out, joining up with Jamison and Mako.

“We aren’t far. It’s just around the corner,” Jamison explains, yawning. “We shouldn’t alert them of our presence so we will continue on foot.”

They walked down the road, being alert of any suspicious noise. It was completely dark, save for a few flickering lights. There was no other sign of human life. The sea roared against their ears, thankfully blocking their footsteps. As they rounded the corner, they saw the lights of an abandoned warehouse. Even in the dark, they could make out the outline of it. That was their spot.

As the group got closer to the warehouse, they could hear voices hear the ocean side. Olivia stopped the group, facing towards them.

“James, Mako, do you think you can take care of the grunts on the other side? Don’t cause a scene unless it is urgent.” She asks.

“Got it,” James responded and the duo left the group, heading towards the voices.

“We are going inside, but don’t charge in. We have to figure out the situation. Amélie, you should get on high ground and survey the scene. Fareeha, you’ll come with me.”

Fareeha and Amélie nodded and the French woman started to climb boxes, finding a balcony on the second floor. Fareeha and Olivia ran towards the entrance, where the huge doors were slightly open. Standing on both sides of the door, Olivia peeked inside the building. She saw light but there was no signs of any activities. It was hard to see the whole vicinity through a small crack.

“I don’t see anyone in there,” Fareeha says.

“We’ll go in on three,” Olivia responds, holding her gun tightly and secure in her hands. “One...two..three!”

The duo slipped into the warehouse, their guns ready to aim at any humanoid object. There was none, they stood there for a second. They saw a table with empty frozen food on it. Fareeha and Olivia slowly walked over to the table, observing the surrounding.

“Angela!” Fareeha cried out when she saw her lover on the ground. The duo ran to the collapse woman. Fareeha wrapped the blonde woman in her arms and when she saw the shock collar, she growls, “Fucking bastard.”

Fareeha took a knife out from her boot and sliced the collar off and the rope handcuffs. Angela breathed out loudly, taking in her first breath of freedom. Her eyes fluttered as she opens them, her face lightens up when she saw Fareeha and Olivia.

“I knew you guys would come,” she whispers. Fareeha gives her a tight hug, tears falling down her cheeks.

“He tried to shoot you,” Olivia commented as her eyes noticed the bullet hole in the wall.

“Yes, but he didn’t. That fucking psycho.”

“You’re alive,” Fareeha whispered, placing soft kisses on Angela’s face.

“Where’s Hana?” Olivia asks. Angela’s face darken upon hearing Hana’s name.

“He took her on a boat. They might be gone. You need to hurry and find them,” Angela explains, grunting in pain as her stomach flared.

They could hear shouts from outside and a small group of grunts came running in, fear etch on their faces. Behind them was Jamison and Mako, screaming wildly and without a care.

“So much for causing a scene,” Olivia grumbles. The grunts, seeing the girls, freeze as they realize that they are trapped.

“How the fuck are they here?” One of them growls. Jamison and Mako block the exit behind them.

“We can take the girls!” The other grunt says and they start to charge forwards, aiming at the girls.

_Bang!_

One man fell over, grunting in pain as he clutched his shoulder. The other men stop, looking at him and then looking above. Amélie was on the balcony on the second level, smiling. She cocks the gun and proceeds to aim again. The men shiver in fear and they don’t move.

“Alright amigos,” Olivia says as she gets up. “Where did the man and Hana go?”

She aims her gun at the men, her eyes narrow with anger as she clicks her tongue.

“They took a boat and left, not long ago. They headed west but that’s all we know. Seriously,” one man explains, shivering. “We just got paid. We needed the money. That’s all.”

Olivia nods, setting her gun down as she says, “Fareeha, Jamison, Mako, you guys stay here and call the police. Amélie and I will give chase. We’ll take the second boat.”

“Woah, hey Sombra, we ain’t staying for the po pos,” Jamison retaliated.

“Fine, just Fareeha, you guys go. “

Fareeha nods as she takes her phone out, still holding on Angela. Jamison and Mako grab the men and start to tie then up before they get ready to leave. Amélie gets down and joins Oliva and head outside, towards the second boat. The hot wind blast at their faces as they entered the boat, starting it up.

“They said they headed west. That’s just facing more ocean,” Amélie comments, driving the steering wheel as the boat leaves the harbor.

“They shouldn’t have gotten far. We’ll catch up,” Olivia assured.

_I’m close Hana! Just wait! I’ll be there!_

*************

The water rocked the boat, making Hana dizzy. She didn’t care though. She just wanted to stay as far away from Jeeo, who was steering the boat. It scared her, riding a boat in the dead of night, away from land. She wished Angela was with her. Her mind race to Angela, helpless and on the ground back at the warehouse. Her throat was sore from screaming for Angela, trying to get Jeeo to stop dragging her to the boat. Hana prayed that she will be alright.

_Thank god he didn’t shoot her. I don’t know what I would have done if he did._

Her body hurts, her eyes stung, and she couldn't stop shivering despite the warm climate. The boat came to a stop, much to Hana’s dread. Jeeo entered the boat, still as calm as ever. His hand, where Hana has bitten, was bandaged up and there was bruises forming around is neck.

“At last we are alone, my love.” He says, sitting down next to Hana. She didn’t look at him, refusing too.

“If you want to kill me, then hurry up and do it,” she spatted. Jeeo rubbed Hana’s hair gently.

“Ah, I wouldn’t do that. Killing you would make me a hater, wouldn’t it?”

“You already have hitted me so many times,” Hana muttered.

“Yes, I have. I apologize but it was my way to make you behave,” he explains. “But now we are alone, there is no one to disturb us.”

Hana raises her arms in self defense, snarling at Jeeo, “If you fucking touch me anywhere below my neck, I’ll bite your dick off.”

He looks at the distressed Hana and sighs, muttering, “I’m not going to rape you Hana, I’m not that kind of man. Perhaps in time, you will learn to appreciate me.”

“I’m not going to develop fucking Stockholm syndrome! You really must be fucking insane to actually think that will happen!”

“As I said, you will appreciate me,” Jeeo mutters before pushing himself onto Hana, making her topple over with Jeeo on top of her.

“Get off of me!” Hana screams as her legs were around his waist, unable to kick at anything. Her wrist were captured by his hands. She lay there defenseless.

“Listen to me Hana! I know you. I’ve known you since you were so young. I’ve seen it all, the heartbreak and the success. I’m the only one who is perfect for you! Me! Only me!” Jeeo says, gripping Hana’s wrist tightly. His voice became hysteric as he explains his feelings. “Even your father wishes for me to be with you, even your father.”

Hana’s angry boiled, her eyes filled with hate as she says, “Get the fuck off me before I fucking kill you myself!”

For the first time, it scared Jeeo as he watch Hana’s face filled with resentment and hate. He slowly backed off, getting off of the Korean. Hana retreats into a ball, keeping an eye on Jeeo. As easily as he was scared, the fear flooded away just as quickly. He smiles as he said, “Ah, that’s the real Hana I know. Feisty and strong. You must have scared your old boyfriends with that look.”

Then Jeeo heard the sound of another boat, it wasn’t unmistakeable, he recognize the sound. He turned his head towards it, wondering if the grunts he hired were chasing him. Jeeo went outside, seeing the faint lights of the other boat in the distance. The boat grew bigger and bigger within seconds and then Jeeo heard a sharp whoosh zoom past his ear.

“A bullet?” He questions. He takes another look at the upcoming boat before hearing a loud scream.

“Haaaannaaaaa!”

Jeeo growls as he realize it was the Hispanic woman. Adjusting to the dark, he saw the woman steering the boat and another woman holding a sniper rifle, aimed at him. He rushed to the steering, starting up the boat. Hana gets up and runs to the edge of the boat, upon hearing her name. Her tears flow down her face once she sees the other boat, she starts to wave her hands in the air.

“Olivia! Amélie! I’m here!” Hana calls, she started debating if she should jump off.

Jeeo takes a glance at Hana and races to her to grab her before she could do anything. He throws her into the boat and closes the door on her. There was a lock on the door which he locks it, trapping Hana in the room. She bangs on the windows, trying to get out. Jeeo then races to the steering wheel and starts to drive the boat away.

“Olivia, let me steer. I’ll get you close enough so you can jump on!” Amélie orders and the duo switch roles.

The boats start to fly across the ocean at top speed, neither one giving up. Olivia’s boat was still too far to reach the other boat. Jeeo started turning the boat with sharp turns, to try to shake off the chaser. However, Amélie was able to keep up with him, staying on his tracks and closing the distance. The boats dance together, sliding across the water as the lights as the only source of sight. Jeeo was growing hectic. The two boats were getting closer together, faster and faster.

Oliva started shooting, aiming at the boat to poke holes into it. She was able to get a couple in but it wasn’t enough. Jeeo maneuvered the boat left and right with fast turns. He wasn’t slowing down.

“Aim at him!” Amélie yelled through the wind blowing in her face.

Olivia then aimed her weapon at the man but the movement of the boat was knocking her aim off. She kept missing as she tried to shoot. The bullets bounced off the objects they hit. Jeeo grabs his gun and half turns around to shoot back, not really paying attention to where he shoots. The girls duck and cover as he wildly sprays bullets at them.

Meanwhile, Hana searches for something hard and sturdy to break the door window. The room was bare though. Nothing was heavy enough to break through. Even the emergency weapon on the boat was missing. All she could do is use her fists. She found some old clothes in a corner and wrapped it around her fist in a tight packed ball. Then she raced to the door window, using her strength to punch through the window. She couldn’t even push a dent through. Hana whimpers, feeling that all her efforts were all going to waste.

“Oliiiivviiiiaa!” Hana cried out with all her might.

As if Hana’s words reached her heart, Olivia sprung up against the spray of bullets. Her injured leg throbbed but the adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She aims her gun again, aiming at Jeeo. Olivia prayed, with every ounce of her will. If she could hit him, just once, he might slow down. With a beating heart and determination, Olivia pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

A loud scream. It echoed against the wind and the sloshing water. Jeeo clutch his shoulder, blood pouring out. His right arm became limp, his left arm was preoccupied with holding on to himself. With no one to steer the boat, it started to sway and wildly go back and forth. Amélie was able to crash the boat into the other boat, halting its movements. Jeeo was knocked back, landing on his back on the floor of the boat. Olivia jumped on as Jeeo got back onto his feet, using the machine pistol as a weapon.

“You fucking bitch!” He screams. He was about to pull the trigger when Olivia socketed him with a punch, making him drop his weapon. He recovered quickly, grabbing on Olivia’s clothes and giving her a harsh headbutt.

“Ah!” Olivia groans. She slaps the side of his head, digging her fingers into his skin. It only falters him a bit. She swipes her legs in between his, making him fall but he takes her with him, landing on top of him. Olivia raises up and starts to deliver blows and blows of punches at Jeeo’s face. “This is for Angela! For Gabe! For Akande,” She growls as she continues her rampage. “This is for hurting Hana you piece of shit!”

Amélie has made her way onto the boat, holding her rifle in her hand. She gets around the fighting duo and makes her way towards Hana.

“Stand back!” Amélie orders. Hana moves out of the way, back into a corner as Amélie fired a couple of rounds, breaking the door window. She pulls Hana into a hug before taking her out, onto the other boat.

“Go!” Olivia’s cries out. “I’ll hold him back!”

Jeeo socks his fist into Olivia’s jaw, knocking her off of him. Hana, reluctant to leave, spies the dropped weapon that Jeeo drops.

“Hana wait!” Amélie cries out as Hana ran, grabbing the weapon. Meanwhile, Jeeo climbs onto Olivia, wrapping his hands around Olivia’s throat, choking her as she struggles. Amélie, using quick thinking, rams her rifle onto Jeeo’s head,knocking his head down a bit. He turns around, using one had, and grabs the rifle and throwing it over the boat, into the water. Amélie, helpless without the weapon, grabs Jeeo’s hair and pulls.

“AAAAHHHHH!” Jeeo snarls and he uses his inhuman strength to stand on his feet, taking both Olivia and Amélie with him. He grabs Amélie by the throat and throws her off the boat.

“Amélie!” Olivia cries when the French woman’s body splashed into the sea. The Hispanic woman struggles against her lack of breath as she tries to throw helpless punches at Jeeo. He hiss at her and uses his free hand to throw his fist into Olivia’s stomach, the force was enough to make Olivia choke out saliva.

“Let her go!” Hana cries and the duo freeze as they stare at her. She held the pistol in her hand, aiming at Jeeo’s head. “Take your hands off of her!”

Jeeo, fear in his eyes, slowly took his hands off of Olivia, raising them in front of him. Olivia dropped to the floor, trying to catch her breath again. Hana used the weapon to motion Jeeo to back up and he does, watching her. The Korean rushes to Olivia, helping her up.

“I’m okay,” Oliva grunts as she stands. She turns around to face the water, looking for Amélie. She spots the French woman climbing onto the other boat, raising a hand to let them know she’s okay.

Hana keeps the weapon aimed at Jeeo, watching for any sudden moves. His face, full of red bruises, twitches as he loses control of the situation. His lips are curled in a snarl, his eyes narrowed in fury. He isn’t looking at Hana, he was looking at Olivia.

“Ahaha,” Jeeo giggles. “All this for nothing. All these years, for nothing.”

“I’ll shoot!” Hana warns. Olivia turns around, glaring right back at him.

“Oh Hana, perhaps in another life, we will be together,” he continues. He then sprints right at Olivia, at full speed.

_BANG!_

Hana shot Jeeo on his other shoulder. It only sways him a little but he continues to charge at Olivia. His hands reaching for her.

“Hana move!” Olivia screams, pushing Hana out of the way for fear she might be dragged as well. The full body force of Jeeo pushes Olivia over the edge of the boat, falling into the sea together.

“Olivia!” Hana screams as she looks over the boat. The huge splash settles and the dark waters showed no signs of Jeeo and Olivia, as if they disappeared.

“Hana, come over.” Amélie says. Hana makes her way onto the other boat while still searching for any signs for Olivia. The water only teases her back. “The police are already on their way. They’re very close.”

“What about Olivia!?” Hana cries out.

************

Huge arms wrap around Olivia’s waist and she struggles to get out. It’s dark and she can’t see anything. She can only feel and she felt Jeeo’s towering body trapping her from her freedom. Her breath was already running out, her lungs burned. They were sinking, falling deeper into the darkness.

_If I can just get out of his grasp!_

Purple eyes could faintly see the light, indicating the boat. It flickered in and out. She reached her hand out, hoping to touch it. The grip around her waist tighten, pushing the rest of her oxygen out of her body. Bubbles start to swarm her vision as she realize that Jeeo was shaking her around, twirling her as he dragged her through the water, away from the light. She lost sight of the light when she reopened them. It was just dark. The desperate need for air spurred her into a panic, trying to swim away blindly.

Jeeo must have felt the same because he shoved his body above the water’s surface and Olivia gasp her fresh breath of air. Before she could search around for the boat, Jeeo’s hands shoved her under the water, keeping her there.

“Die...fucking die,” Jeeo snarled as he continued to push Olivia under the water.

_Go fuck yourself!_

Olivia climbed onto Jeeo’s body, struggling to gain the precious air. She manages to throw a punch onto Jeeo’s face, breaking his nose when she hears a crunch. He hisses and slams his hand against Olivia, throwing her off into the water. Her body burned, her leg wound throbbed against the salty water. Her entire body started to freeze, she was worried she wouldn’t be able to move.

_Hana, I’m so sorry. I don’t think I’m going to make it!_

Olivia felt a hand grab her foot, pulling her towards Jeeo. His face was angry and desperate as he clutch Olivia, determine to take her down with him. Olivia gave him a headbutt against his injured nose, earning a high pitch grunt. He grabbed her head, staring deep into her eyes, screaming, “Fucking die already!”

Olivia heard another splash near her and Jeeo was ripped off of her.

“You motherfucker!” Fareeha cried out as she locked Jeeo into a chokehold, dragging him towards the police boat. Olivia could see the police throwing life rafts and Angela aiding Amélie in grabbing a rope. The bright light caused her head to grow fuzzy and her body refused to move.

“Olivia!”

Olivia turned her head towards the source of the voice, surprised to see Hana swimming towards her.

“Hana!”

> Olivia tried to move her body, but it froze, refusing to move. It’s like her body shut down, due to the cold. Hana, holding a life raft, reached the crumbling woman, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Hold on!” Hana cried out. Amélie and Angela began to tug at the rope, pulling in Olivia and Hana. “We are almost there! Don’t close your eyes Olivia!”

The duo were successfully pulled onto the safety of the boat. Olivia could hear the police subduing the screaming Jeeo as Fareeha snarks at him to shut up. However, even as a blanket was thrown over her, she felt her eyes close, refusing to budge open as she collapsed, Hana struggling to hold her up. Olivia’s mind went blank, the only thoughts filled with Hana, as she drifted off, her body shutting down.

“Olivia?! Please, stay awake! Olivia? Olivia!?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana: ......
> 
> Kokoro:......at least you’re safe
> 
> Hana:......*Pulls out gun*
> 
> Kokoro: Byyyeeeeeee!...I can’t seem to get rid of the line in that paragraph......sorry....


	12. Forgiveness and Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smex.....bye.

“I’m sorry Hana. I’m truly sorry. I didn’t think Jeeo was that type of man.”

Hana stared at the FaceTime, watching her father sob with her mother besides him, consoling him. Her heart tugged as she watches her father break down.

“I was drunk. I wasn’t serious about what I said. I would never want you in danger. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t blame you,” Hana says gently. “I’m sorry too. I wasn’t exactly the best daughter.”

“I am a worse father. I almost lost you. I’m sorry,” Teawu weeps.

“I’m alive. That’s what matters. Please don’t blame yourself, you had no idea what this man was capable of.”

“Hana, we will be right here,” her mother chimed in. “We are so happy you are alive. Your brother will call you later after work. We’ll leave you alone to rest.”

“Yes,” Teawu agrees. “Go rest, don’t worry about us. We will call again. Daddy loves you!”

Hana smiled, tears of joy pouring down her face, as she waved goodbye to her parents. The call ends and Hana stares out at Cabo San Lucas from her hotel balcony. She wore simple lightweight sweats and a cropped shirt, letting the sun warm her expose stomach.

When Jeeo was arrested immediately and thrown in jail until further court action, the whole city was chaotic towards the event. It took a long time for the group to settle down and relax, letting Akande and Gabriel handle the reporters. The event sparked outrage among the fans, voicing their support and love for the Korean actress. The media was quick in raising issues of celebrities’ lack of privacy. While some pessimistic commenters say that celebrities should realize that they ‘signed’ up for the life they choose, the majority voiced their support in trying to let celebrities have their personal space. The idea that an actress was kidnapped sends a wave of fear and uneasiness among other actors and actresses. Popular stars voice their concern for Hana.

Angela was able to recover after the events and was currently cuddling with Fareeha in the living room of the hotel, watching the news. Hana returns to the room to join them. Angela opens one of her arms to let Hana cuddle in. Amélie was on the other chair, watching the news as well.

“It has been two days since Hana Song and her personal assistant was saved from a crazy fan who kidnapped them. Her savior has been identified as Olivia Colomar, a citizen who was able to find the actress and save her. Many celebrities are offering their words of comfort to Hana on via Twitter and Instagram.” The news anchor reported.

Amélie snorted and groans, “I was there too.”

“Still can’t believe they don’t bother to name you Angela,” Fareeha mutters.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to be in the spotlight.” Angela responds. “I do feel sorry for Akande and Gabriel, they are dealing with all the questionings.” Hana giggles softly, content to just be alive. Her phone has been blowing up like crazy with text messages from her friends. But Hana’s only concern was on one particular person. As if reading her mind, Angela says, “You should check on Olivia, see how she’s doing.”

Hana smiles at Angela, noticing the mischievous glint in her blue eyes. She gives her a playful slap before leaving to enter her own room, where Olivia awaits.

“Should I raise the volume?” Amélie asks.

********

“Hey you,” Hana whispers as she sees Olivia’s eyes flutter open as she enters the room, closing the door behind her. The Hispanic woman smiles as her first sight is greeted by the beautiful woman in front of her.

“That’s a pretty sight to wake up to.” Olivia purrs, straightening up.

“You’re such a flirt when you’re healing.” Hana tease as she gets onto the bed, laying next to her. Olivia chuckles softly, trailing her fingers into Hana’s hair.

“How can I not? You are such a cute nurse. I’ve been spoiled these past two days,” Olivia whispers.

The two of them lay next to each other, content with the peaceful silence. Olivia had a large bandage on her forehead. She, again luckily, didn’t suffer any broken bones but she had drastic purple bruises in replacement of it. Her leg wound was healing, wrapped in a clean sheet of bandages. Despite the soreness Olivia suffered from, she has recovered quickly in such a short amount of time.

“How are you feeling?” Hana asks.

“Better. The headaches are a pain but they have been starting to lessen over time.”

“That’s good,” Hana sighs. “I was just talking to my parents. My dad kept apologizing to me.”

“At least he cares,” Olivia says. “He’s changing.”

“I know. It meant so much for him to apologize.” Hana smiles, looking into Olivia’s eyes. “I’m just glad that you’re alive and here in my arms.”

“Haha, it takes a lot to get rid of me,” Olivia laughs. Hana cupped both of Olivia’s cheeks.

“Please don’t ever leave me,” Hana whispers.

“I won’t. I would travel to the ends of the Earth to find you if you’re taken away from me,” Olivia answers. Hana smiles, thumbing along Olivia’s cheeks. The Korean pushes her head forward, capturing Olivia’s lips. Olivia responds back with vigor, wrapping her arms around Hana’s waist. After a few seconds of kissing, Hana breaks the kiss. “Why did you stop?”

“You’re still injured, I don’t want to overwork you.” Hana says. Taking that as a challenge, Olivia uses all of her strength to flip Hana over, laying on top of her. Her arms on both sides of Hana’s head, her waist connecting to her’s. Hana blushed as she realize the intimate positions she is in. “Olivia! You’re still hurt!’’

Olivia only responds with a kiss, in which Hana’s immediate response is to moan. She wraps her arms around Olivia’s neck, moving her lips against her. Olivia decides to get daring and swipes her tongue against Hana’s lips, silently asking for entrance. Hana complies, opening her lips. Olivia explores Hana’s mouth, making the girl moan louder. She grips Olivia’s hair, running her fingers into the long locks.

The fire ignited in the core of Olivia’s hips, spreading throughout her body. As if her body responds to some animal instinct, her hips begin to rock slowly into Hana’s groin. The Korean could feel her stomach clench at the soft rocking, earning a subtle groan at the friction. She bucked her hips against Olivia, trying to match her rhythm. The two girls were like clicking gears in a clock, moving against each other and eliciting soft gasps and moans at each click. Hands were roaming across each other’s body, desperate to feel every inch of skin.

“Olivia,” Hana whispers. “More.”

The older woman growls, grinding her hips harder into Hana. A desire erupts from her core, an animalistic instinct to claim and dominate. Hana’s scent filled her nose, drunkening her senses as she dips her head to use her canines to mark Hana’s neck. Hana turns her neck to allow Olivia full access, moaning at the contact. The Hispanic woman’s hands trailed up her flat stomach, cupping her soft breast against the clothing. Even through the cloth, Olivia groans at the plumpness of her breast, squeezing and pinching. The Korean sighs softly at the treatment she is getting, lightly scratching Olivia’s back under her shirt.

Olivia’s lips sucked and teased the tender spot on Hana’s neck, claiming her. She let go of her neck, staring at Hana. The vision almost makes her faint. A deep blush was on Hana’s pale complexion, her lips, although healing from its wounds, was swollen, and her brown eyes glowed with desire. She looked like a bunny in its high heat, desperate to be dominated. Olivia’s hips had a mind of its own, still continuing to grind and buck.

“Please, more,” Hana whispers in a sultry voice. “I need more of you.”

“If you keep being this cute, I don’t think I can stop,” Olivia groans. “Are you sure you want this?”

Despite the two of them having gotten close during this week, the intimate act was making Olivia nervous. This wasn’t a girl that she would fling with and move on. This was a girl that she was serious about. Olivia would gladly walk through Hell and back if that is what it took to have Hana’s hand. Her feelings for the Korean were powerful. She wanted to treasure Hana, worship her, and love her for the rest of her life.

“I do, Olivia. I want you to make love to me.”

With all resistance being broken, Olivia kissed Hana fiercely, relishing the moans emitted from Hana. Her hands grabbed the ends of Hana’s shirt, pulling it upwards. Flinging it over her head, Olivia adored the sight before.

“You’re not wearing a bra? Were you expecting this?” Olivia teased. Hana gave her wink before grabbing Olivia’s shirt and pulling it upwards, making the older woman topless.

“I could say the same,” Hana smirked. Olivia just shook her head, rolling her eyes, before diving her head down to capture one of Hana’s nipples in between her lips. Hana pushed her chest forward, trying to let Olivia gain more access to her breast. The older woman nibbled and sucked on the sensitive nub, using her other hand to pinch the other one. “Ah...ah”

Hana’s fingers dug into Olivia’s back, dragging them upwards to create light red marks against chocolate complexion. The older woman groans at the feeling. She switches nipples, giving each one equal attention. Palming Hana’s breast, Olivia could feel Hana’s hand slid down her back. They rest over her bottom, trying to urge her hips to start moving. The Hispanic woman chuckles and slowly teases Hana by moving and then stopping randomly. It makes Hana groan in frustration. Her core was on fire and it needed to be quenched.

“Alright conejita, I’m done teasing,” Olivia purrs, moving her hands down Hana’s frame, grabbing her hips. Her fingers loops around the waistband of Hana’s sweats and pull them down, taking her panties down with them. Hana’s blush deeps and Olivia pulls the rest of her clothes off, laying on the bed fully exposed. She shyly looks up at Olivia, trying to figure out her reaction. The Hispanic woman is in awe, enjoying the vision. Hana’s body was petite but was also womanly. She had nice perky breast, curved hips, and a flat stomach. Olivia could not believe how beautiful she looked. “Hana, you’re gorgeous.”

The Korean blushed, tightening her legs together. She could feel the wetness gather down there. Olivia grabbed both of her legs to gentle pry them apart, moaning when she was Hana’s flower. It was an amazing shade of pink and Olivia’s mouth watered to have a taste. But she would save that for another time, this time she wanted to claim and devour Hana in a different way. Olivia’s fingers rubbed Hana’s soft sex, spreading the wetness over her entrance. Hana moans at the contact, bucking her hips to try to get one of Olivia’s fingers to slide in.

“Are you sure?” Olivia asks, confirming again. Hana nods, placing her hands on Olivia’s shoulders to brace herself. Olivia push one finger into the molten heat, watching Hana for any signs of pain. Hana grunts, relaxing her muscles to let the finger slide in further. The pace slowly quickens with the lone finger, milking the wetness of coat entrance some more. Hana’s breath quickly increases, matching the rhythm of the thrusting finger.

“More,” Hana begs, digging her fingers into Olivia. A second finger slips in, stretching the tight core. It rubs against the vaginal walls, finding a sensitive spot. Hana’s walls tighten and squeeze on Olivia’s fingers, almost trapping them in. The thrusting increases, ramming against the sensitive sex. Hana loudly moans, relishing the pleasure she is receiving. The tips of Olivia’s finger found a soft spongy texture upwards, hitting it makes Hana yelps, her walls clenched even harder. “Ah!...ahh..mmmh….Ah!”

“You’re so tight,” Olivia moans, adding a third finger to stretch Hana out. The Korean groans as the third finger slips in, joining the thrusting pace. The burning stretch elicits louder moans from Hana. The walls continue to tighten, trapping the fingers deep within her core. The fire was about to explode and Hana knew she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Olivia, I’m going to cum!” Hana gasps out in time as her body freezes before giving in to the orgasm. Olivia continues to thrust her fingers in, lowering herself down to hold Hana close to her. The walls flutter and vibrate against the fingers, milking out every drop out of Hana’s body. The orgasm high settles down as Hana’s breathing starts to even out. Olivia places gentle kisses against Hana’s skin, soothing the Korean.

“You okay?” Olivia says, sliding the fingers out.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Hana responds. “That was amazing. Too bad that your pants were still on.”

“Hehe, I’ll take them off next time.”

There is a knock on the door and Olivia almost laughs at the comedic timing. Hana just sighs as she answers the door by saying, “Yeah?”

“You guys done? I want to lower the television volume lower,” Amélie mumbles. In the background, Olivia and Hana could hear Fareeha and Angela giggling.

********

“I’m going to miss you girls so much,” Hana says, hugging Sofía and Isabella, the little girls getting teary eyes. “I’ll see you guys real soon.”

“Promise? My big sister is your knight and shining armor, you two need to be together,” Isabella says, earning a nervous chuckle from Olivia.

“Okay, Isabella. That’s enough. Don’t worry, we will see Hana real soon.” Olivia says.

They stood inside the airport, Angela and Fareeha have already said their goodbyes to Olivia and Akande, watching from afar. Gabriel went off ahead but he told the girls to send Olivia’s his regards. Amélie was forced to take an earlier flight. The little girls hugged Hana again, before returning to Akande. Akande gave a gentle hug for Hana, smiling. Hana looked up at him and beamed before returning to Olivia.

“I’m going to miss you,” Hana whispers. Security guards were all around them, ready to tackle anyone who was unfamiliar to Hana.

“Chica, I’ll see you soon. It’ll take me a few months to process my papers but it’ll get done,” Olivia reassured.

“Too long,” Hana whines. “I wish you were coming with me! You, your sisters, and even Akande.”

“I’m sorry baby, I wish I could make the process faster.”

“Aww, you called me baby,” Hana cooed.

“Yuck,” Sofía groans, earning a glare from Olivia. She gives her little sister’s head a rub, messing with her hair. Akande chuckled at the scene.

“Hana, I hate to do this but the plane is going to take off soon. We need to get going,” Angela says.

“Oh, okay,” Hana says sadly. Olivia just smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind Hana’s ear.

“Hana, I’ll see you real soon. I promise.”

With all her energy, Hana jumped into Olivia’s arms, giving her a full kiss. A few paparazzi, that have snuck into the airport, immediately start to flash their cameras at the couple. Fareeha glares at them, stomping towards them to scare them off. However the couple didn’t care and enjoyed the farewell kiss. Hana broke the kiss, looking deep into Olivia’s purple eyes.

“I’ll see you real soon Olivia,” Hana whispers.

“Real soon,” Olivia answers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a short epilogue after this before I say my last words.


	13. Epilogue

5 Years Later…

“Hey baby, how was your flight?” Olivia asks as Hana got in the car. The Korean rushes to give her wife a kiss before answering.

“As fine as a flight will ever be. My family sends you their love,” Hana responds. “I heard Sofía was involved in some love triangle with one of Angelina Jolie’s children and Will Smith’s son, Jaden Smith. What’s that all about?”

“Ai...news travels fast. Yeah, I’m still trying to figure that one out.”

“I remember being stuck in love triangles when I was her age.”

“Yeah, I hope Isabella won’t have to deal with that anytime soon. She’s barely a teenager and she’s having boys text her all the time though.”

“Hahaha, they aren’t even our kids yet we have to monitor them,” Hana laughs. Olivia starts the car to drive to another pick up location at the airport. The pair spot the French woman, waiting at her spot. She gets in immediately once the car stops.

“Thank god you’re here,” Amélie grumbles. “I can’t stand a minute longer at that airport.”

“You’re welcome,” Olivia grumbles back, earning a playful slap from Amélie. “Glad you could make it for Eifi’s birthday party. Angela and Fareeha will be thrilled that you’re coming.”

“Time flies, they adopted her like three years ago. She was only a child then.”

“She’s so cute,” Hana says. “She’s so intelligent too. Angela was telling me how Eifi could possibly be skipping a grade. Maybe even two!”

“Good for her,” Olivia says. “If only my sisters had more motivation.”

The rest of the drive was filled with casual conversation. They talked about what present they were giving to Eifi. Amélie mentions that she got Eifi a manuscript of a French engineer’s autobiography, written in French. Meanwhile, Hana kept glancing at Olivia, sighing as she remembers that they are married. She wraps her fingers in between Olivia’s, in which Amélie just rolls her eyes at the sight.

“I’ll give you guys until the end of my song,” Amélie says, putting on earphones to distract herself of the couple’s lovey dovey antics.

As soon as Amélie plugs her ears, Hana says, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too baby,” Olivia smiles.

“I visited Jeeo in prison,” Hana mutters.

“How’s that fucker doing?”

“The doctors say he might be able to return to society if only he didn’t have a whole shrine dedicated to me in his cell.”

“Let him rot there, I don’t really understand why you want to visit him. It’ll only feed his desires.”

“I don’t really know myself. I just feel like I need to see him. Look him in the eyes to remind me that there are some crazy humans in this world. A part of me wishes he would get better and start over. But a part of me wants him trapped in that cell. I don’t know but what matters is that he is not harming us.”

“I don’t really understand but if that’s your choice, I’ll respect it.”

Hana smiles, pecking her lips against Olivia’s cheeks. Amélie takes off her earphones and begins to explain about all the boys and girls texting her, all the dates that never seem to work out for her. Olivia and Hana smile, content at where their lives are at. When Olivia was able to move to America with her sisters, she was assigned as Hana’s bodyguard while her sisters were put into private schools. Akande worked with Gabriel, becoming his apprentice and later guiding potential stars to fame. Angela wrote a book about the events of Cabo San Lucas, earning national praise for her work. Fareeha continued to be a part of Hana’s security team. Angela and Fareeha wedded a year after the events of Cabo San Lucas, whereas Olivia and Hana wedded the year after theirs. Amélie continued to model and take on huge acting roles, as of now, she is still currently single. Everyone’s lives have returned to mundane but they all remain as a tight knit group of friends.

“We should keep finding you a perfect person for you Amélie,” Olivia says. “There has got to be someone that is made just for you.”

“Aw, are you getting tired of me being your guy’s mistress? I’m hurt.” Amélie feigned hurt while Olivia blushed with embarrassment.

“Stop spreading that rumor,” Olivia growls. “People think Hana and I are having a rough patch of our marriage because of you.”

“Oh come one baby, I don’t mind a threesome,” Hana teased.

“Oh really? Well, if that’s what you want.” Olivia mumbled quietly.

“Baby! I was just kidding!” Hana laughs. Amélie smiles as Hana continues to tease her wife.

“You two haven’t changed a bit after all these years,” Amélie whispers, plugging her earphones back in, listening to Hana’s latest album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying with me for this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I am planning a new pharmercy story soon so look forward to it. Som.va!
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr account @kokoro—nerd if you have any suggestions, questions, or responses you might have. You can still use the comment section to try to contact me, I will usually see it. Have a Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Comments and Feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
